When Is Life Ever Normal?
by Lovelyshakirababe
Summary: Peaceful. A word only meant for those whose lives are simple, even easy. Not for mine however, mine consists of two worlds. A world of human beings and a world of mythical creatures, I’m Bella Swan and it looks like I’m about to marry the King of Vampires
1. Graduation, You’re Lying To Me Mum

**Heya. Although I have been a member of fanfiction for almost a year now this is my first fanfic, I read another book and got this idea. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight. **

_Prologue _

_Peaceful. A word only meant for those whose lives are simple, even easy. Not for mine however, mine consists of two worlds. A world of human beings and a world of mythical creatures, I'm Bella Swan and it looks like I'm about to marry the King of Vampires. Since when does life have to get this complex?_

Chapter One - Graduation, You're Lying To Me Mum

"Come on Bella if you don't come down now you'll be late for graduation." Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I live with my mum and dad in Taunton. I'm 17 and today I am graduating from Bristol College where I have been commuting to since I left secondary school here in Taunton about a year ago.

I am medium height, I also have blue eyes framed with long and curly eye lashes. I have naturally wavy brown hair and a medium bust size. I have a very pale skin tone and quite long nails I'm not pretty but I don't think I look too bad. Sometimes.

"Coming mum" I shouted back as I checked my make-up in the mirror for the last time in my en-suite room. I found the shoes I wanted to wear and quickly slipped them on as I ran down the stairs to meet my mum and dad who were waiting for me to come down so we could go to the college for my graduation for me to receive my certificate and reward of my year of hard work.

My parents were both smiling proudly at me when I got to the bottom of the stairs. Family, I thought, such a pleasant hope for the future. My mum, always crazy and not so much of a cook though I love her dearly and couldn't see myself without her, her gardening clubs and no fear attitudes are enough for anyone. My dad a very private person though always amazing people with his knowledge and great skills in the police force and he is the chief of police, he's incredible though I'm lucky to be close to both of my parents.

"My little Bella all grown up" Said my dad with tears in his eyes "I can remember taking you to school for the very first time and now you're graduating". He'd said similar to this at my Prom when I was finishing secondary school and I suppose he just wants me to be alright and I know he means well even if he is over-protective.

"Come on now Bella we have to get our tickets and seats, let's get moving" mum was almost in tears as well though she'd never let on. She's been to all my cheer leading matches, and was there when I was crowned Meredith I will never forget my mum even if I move to another country where I am a slave. Flashbacks started then, of my games, my first bra fitting, my first period, my first boyfriend my mum was with me through it all and stood strongly by my side.

Amazing how time flies by. It never seems to end whilst you're having fun and then you look back and realise what you missed. I haven't done everything I've wanted to do and had a great life. God I sound so depressing. I'm in the car now sat next to mum and looking vaguely out of the window at the green flashes of trees and plants outside the window, the spots of colour amongst them or on the floor somewhere outweighed heavily by the brambles and thorns of the motorway.

Finally we arrive and I see my friend Jade across the lot with her mum and older brother. She looks really bored so me and my mum and dad went over and talked to them for a bit before we all went in together to get our seats and for me and Jade to put our names down to show we were here. Mum apparently had something to tell me tonight I knew that much but Jade knew what so I spent most of the time trying to get it out of her though, of course, she wouldn't budge and all I got was the annoying 'you'll find out soon'.

Jade, she is a model basically. She has long blond hair that stops about halfway down her back a chocolate brown eyes, she is extremely tall and has a normal sized frame and, lucky for her, a big bust. Something I and everyone else want, she always wears tight fitting clothes or things that show off her figure like now for instance she is wearing hipster jeans that cover her black smart high heels with a white boob tube top and a frilly opaque pink scarf tied around her neck as well as a black beret. She has French tipped her nails and had Gucci's latest white handbag tucked under her arm.

She is also a vampire. Something that I'm not supposed know that exists. This is not a good thing. It means I am treading on thin ice though somehow my mum seems to know as well so I have no idea how she found out! But anyway back to graduation quick me and Jade are up next.

"And now Bella and Jade. Will you come up on stage and receive your awards please?" Our Principal asked and so we walked up together. "Thank you girls and congratulations on all of your hard work this year" And then everyone clapped as we walked down together and had to pose for pictures.

After everyone had gone through it we had to have a group photo where we had about eight randomly stupidly posed ones and one smart professional looking one! Two at most. After that Jade and her mum Denise and her older brother Will came back to our place and I cooked us some lunch.

At one point in our evening, though, Jade got a strange phone call. She didn't think anything of not answering it and so when the main line went I got up and answered it and there was a deep and passionate voice that answered in a very confused tone as if he didn't expect it to be me and asked for my mum or Jade. I knew then that whatever they were going to tell me tonight, it wasn't going to be good. And I had a feeling, I might not be in Taunton for that much longer.

After the phone call though, everything was fine though I still had a doubt in the back of my mind and mum and Jade kept sharing feared glances. Though they said everything was fine so I simply tried to ignore them, easier said then done of course. My gifts were nice and I didn't expect to get any so when her mum gave me a graduating present I was shocked and suspicious and didn't quite know what to say. So I just opened it to find 3 Gucci suitcases as well as a Gucci handbag full of Gucci accessories such as: sunglasses, hat, lip gloss, mirror, phone sock, notepad and pen and a hairbrush.

Then Jade came up to me and gave me a small box, which I opened to see a beautiful suede journal and gold pen as well as a gift voucher for Jane Norman. Then my mum and dad gave me a present which was a memory stick with 4GB on it in a lovely pink colour as well as a new phone the Sony Erricson T303 in pink and can of hairspray. Then they gave me another present which was from my nan and granddad containing a lot of clothes, handbags, shoes and jewellery. It was all really nice though I couldn't help but notice it was all based on the fact that I may not be staying. The suitcases and luggage, the voucher, the journal, the notepad, the memory stick, the new phone, the present from nan and granddad it was all obvious though whether or not they guessed if I would figure it out or not is what I don't know.

I gave my present to Jade of a set of jewellery, it was all in rose quartz and silver sterling and I had saved up my wages for a couple of months to get her this. It had a ring, a necklace, a bracelet, a anklet, a toe-ring, a watch and 4 different type of ear-rings. I thought it was really pretty and Jade loved it which worked out all right. My mum also got her a pencil case of pink with everything she would need in it: a couple of pens and pencils, colouring pencils + pens, highlighter, ruler, rubber, memory stick again 4GB, pencil sharpener, folder, books, stickers, scissors, glue stick, set squares and chewing gum! It was really good for her since she wanted to stay in education for as long as she could to get all of her degrees to get a good job somewhere that paid a lot of money so she wouldn't have to borrow money off her parents all the time.

Will also gave me a small mouse and pink mouse mat, I don't even have a laptop or a computer to put it on. Maybe that's the point wherever I'm going I must have access to my own computer. Yes! Now if they'd just tell me where I'm going then maybe I could start packing and go before I start to cry. Crying is never good in front of vampires who can't cry. They never seem to understand why you're crying which is never a good thing because you end up in a massive debate over why you're crying. God life is confusing.

Anyway, once we'd all given out our presents we sat and talked and whilst we were doing that, though they didn't notice which was strange, I started packing all of my new clothes and that into my suitcases. It all took up two suitcases so I put all of my dresses in the last one and then packed my Gucci travel bag with all of my necessities for the plane ride of however long. Though I found something in the bottom of my bag that I don't know if I was obviously dumb earlier or no one wanted me to find.

My passport, newly updated, and a plane ticket to London Heath row. I started reading the information silently and seen it wasn't, however, booked in the name of any of my family. It wasn't in Swan which is my last name or Cope which is Jade's last name. It was in Mason, I knew from text books and gossip that the Mason's were a very rich and powerful family second only to the Queen, so what were they doing paying £761.50 for me to go from Bristol Airport to London Heath row in a private terminal.

Weird, I thought just so odd. I got back into the conversation though looked like I wasn't. They'd just started talking about it because they thought I wasn't listening.

"I will miss her though I hope he looks after her, I mean I know he's high and has a lot of money and all that so I can't really tell him what to do but come on. I'm not going to be very happy if he doesn't look after my baby girl I left the Palace in good hands of his father to bring up my daughter who I love and care for then his father rings me up suddenly out of the blue asking for pictures of her, and then booking her a flight to London so he could meet with her and they could get married. But he still expected me to redo her passport without her knowing it's just idiotic she's probably already noticed most things and I can't do anything about it." Rambled my mum in almost silence.

"It's all right Renee, I know she's noticed a hell of a lot of things" started Jade "but we just have to let her go. It's killing me knowing my best friend is going to have to go through life with now almost everything that she wants but she won't be happy. All his son wants is her happiness, I have met his son and he is totally different from his father or brother. He's no happier than we are but now he's the King he doesn't want to marry one of his little fan club he detests so much and he is honestly willing to give up a hell of a lot for her and so we have to just let it be. When the time comes for the wedding we will be there with her so that isn't much of a big deal but it's going to be alright I swear it will be." Jade finished right, I thought, let's for some things together.

I'm being flown to London, to live with a very rich family named the Mason's, when it is time for my wedding my mum will come back to my house and be with me whilst I get married. He has pictures of me and made my mum redo my passport without my knowing and he's willing to pay for my ticket on a Private Jet to get me to London.

I cleared my throat to get attention and my mum and Jade jumped back in surprise. They both suddenly also looked scared and looked as if they were debating on whether or not I had heard what they had said. They both saw me looking at them with raised eye-brows and decided that I hadn't heard but that I needed to know.

"Bella, I have something to tell you. You see . . ." But before she could start I interrupted her and told her what I had figured out not even a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm being flown to London, to live with a very rich family named the Mason's, when it is time for my wedding you will come back to my house and be with me whilst I get married. He has pictures of me and made you redo my passport without my knowing and he's willing to pay for my ticket on a Private Jet to get me to London. All because he has a hell of a lot of money and you don't know what to do with me. Correct?" My mum and Jade had their mouths hanging open "I've also already packed my suitcases and the ticket says I am leaving 9:30 tomorrow morning so we'll have to be there for at least 9 maybe even 8:30 so I'm going to get some rest and sleep night." And with that I walked out, ha take that I thought to myself.

I stormed through to my room and locked the door before having a shower and getting into my pyjama's and cried myself to sleep. It was one thing to think you were being chucked out because your parents couldn't afford you, but another to actually be told it and have to leave so soon. I got on so well with my mum and dad but I don't want to ever see them again now in my life, Jade as well since she obviously knew and was only friends with me to prepare me for this though she hasn't done a very good job. I am not prepared and don't understand how I'm ever going to be, I sat up basically all night working out a coding system to write in my journal with that isn't easily worked out and that had nothing to do with my past. Jade would probably tell whoever I was going to live with to read my diary and check up on me, they had a hopes chance in hell. It followed as this:

A = M B = N C = O D = P E = F F = I G = L H = K I = A J = B K = Y L = E M = Z N = J O = Q

P = U Q = S R = D S = W T = R U = X V = C W = G X = H Y = T Z = V

There completely random set of letters here will, possibly, new favourite sentence. I hate my mother. A KMRF ZT ZQRKFD, hopefully it won't be too easy to figure out.

**So how was it? **

**Is it worth keeping up? **

**Please tell me what you thought.**


	2. London Here I Come

Chapter Two - London Here I Come

The next day I got up at 6 before anyone else was awake and finished packing before choosing my outfit for that day: grey trousers, peach floaty shirt, grey suit jacket and grey heels. Just how I feel I thought, grey, I then went in the shower and washed my hair before blow-drying it and straightening it and adding my peach hair band as an accessory, I then put on my make-up. Foundation, conceiler, peach eye shadow, black mascara, a lick of sparkly lip gloss and a squirt of Channel and I was ready to go.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen with flawless grace, my head held high, as soon as I got there I saw my mother and Jade huddled over a mug each of what will probably be black coffee which is what they normally do. Today Jade is in a long denim skirt with a brown belt and a white top with a cropped denim jacket and her white sun glasses above her head whilst her hair is straightened.

I turn on the kettle to make myself a hot chocolate which makes both women jump when they hear it boil that makes me giggle a bit. Especially when they looked uncomfortable and suddenly very guilty because of everything, mother especially though Jade isn't doing herself any favours by looking at me with sympathy though a hell of a lot of envy and jealously a because of my outfit and b because I am moving in with a very rich family.

"You look nice today Bella" My mother says pathetically. Is this her way of saying I don't normally look nice?

"Thanks" I replied whilst stirring the condensed milk into the hot chocolate to make it creamy and yummy whilst Jade just watches. "Thought I'd better make an effort, now it's eight so we'd better get going soon and then you two can go back to your private conversations and own lives without having to bother even thinking about me alright?" I asked both women before silently making my way up the stairs. Even though there was no sound I knew Jade was following me, maybe even mum as well, who knows?

As I got to my room and put my mug down Jade spoke, though as I knew she was there it wasn't a bother and I didn't jump like I have done before now. "Heya, I know you're not alright but I was just wondering if you needed any help packing?" To help me leave quicker, I added silently in my head.

"No it's al right, I packed all my new stuff into my suitcases last night whilst you two were talking about me leaving though you didn't think I knew. Then I done the rest last night since I couldn't sleep" I answered, I wasn't ever going to let her know what I was thinking ever again.

"Can I read it?" She asked, I looked up she was pointing to my diary. I nodded I hadn't written down the code at all yet it was just implanted in my head. She was confused! I smiled and held my hand out for it, she passed it to me thinking I would explain it, I always had. Instead, though, I put it in it's velvet pocket and then inside my bag for the plane ready to go to London. I had only done one entry last night.

PAMDT

RQPMT GMW MJ MGIXE PMT FCFJ AI AR GMW LDMPXMRAQJ, ZT GQDWR IFMDW OQJIADZFP AZ JQR GAJRFP WAJOF ZT ZQRKFD OMJJQR MIIQDP RQ YFFU ZF. PQJR JQ KQG BMPF JQW RKQXLK WAEE KMCF TQ IAJP QXR.

Evie xxx

Translation

Diary

Today was an awful day even if it was graduation, my worst fears confirmed I'm not wanted since my mother cannot afford to keep me. Don't know how Jade knows will have to find out.

Bella xxx

I kept smiling going over my diary entry, then I stopped. How was I going to find out how Jade knew if I am in London away from her and anyone else who might be able to help? Although Jade did say she'd spoken to he who I am supposed to be marrying. Maybe he might help me but then again is he doesn't want our marriage and it's only on his father's wishes then he may not want to even speak to me let alone help me with a probably friend of his. Or at least someone he, like basically any other guy, wants to spend some time with I mean he has too. He's seen her. Well I don't know but even still I will solve this. I am a Meredith and we Meredith's do not back away from danger.

As I have found my whole life! I was just zipping up the final zip when my dad walked in the room with pain evident across his face to get my suitcase though he only expected one. So I gave him the lightest and picked up my bag for the aeroplane, and walked on down the stairs knowing Jade would pick up my other cases and stuff and bring them down with her.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I seen mum with the almost exact face that dad has pain and guilt. Whereas Jade was the happiest out of the lot so she must have never cared about me as a person, at least mum and dad had the decency to own up and not hide the fact that they're completely useless parents.

All three of us walked out together and saw a black limo outside with a driver standing by it in a black suit and tie, black shades and a black ear piece. He looked up when he heard noise and scrunched his nose up in disgust of Jade I laughed but she looked shocked, now she knew how I felt not that she would care anyway she never does. He bowed slightly to me and my mother before taking all of my luggage and putting it in the back my mother was in tears now as was my dad and the guy just stood their awkwardly.

Once I was ready, after about 5 minutes of crying and goodbyes, he opened the door for me and I got in. The seats were leather and cool air was blowing through them, there was a mini bar as well as a box of chocolates. "The chocolates are for you mi'lady and so is the drinks. The drive to Bristol will take about half an hour and there is a TV you can watch if you like we have sky and a couple of movies as well that, according to your mother you like, once we get to Bristol we'll go straight to the airport and catch the private jet to Heathrow. That has a wider range of basically everything and even a bed if you're feeling a bit tired you can have a nap as well as a bathroom if you want a shower or to use the toilet, then when we land I will go and get the car and pack your luggage and I will meet you around the front entrance and from there we'll go straight to the Mason's estate is that ok?"

"Yeah of course" I quickly replied. I didn't want to seem rude and it was good to know what was happening and what I could and couldn't do. It was nice to know where you stood in life after years of thinking you were going to have one sort of life and find out in 5 minutes flat your not. Right on graduation as well, they have impeccable timing they really do.

"Oh and by the way I'm Mr Lorry." I smiled at his name.

"Even though you drive limo's?"

"Oh yes. I never thought of that though. Hmmmm My Lorry the lorry driver would sound better wouldn't it?"

"Well we couldn't forget your name" I replied with a giggle.

"So now you know my name what's yours" Mr Lorry asked with a smile.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"That's nice short and sweet. Bella also means beautiful, did you know that?

"No I didn't know Bella means beautiful and I think I'm just going to back off and run away scared now after hearing that" Mr Lorry laughed at that, he obviously knew a lot about name meanings. At least I was learning!

"Yeah and your Swan family motto means fidelity whatever that means. And please don't run away I'd have to run after you then as well as report you doing that as well as letting the King know for when he tells you his news which I don't think you'll be too excited about."

"Alright no running, I'll walk instead" We both burst out laughing at that and then we sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way to the airport. Soon though we got off a never ending country lane and started to go through Bristol, I seen all the buildings and the kids and smiled. This was where I felt safe, my comfort zone, if I was going to live with a really rich family I didn't know when I'd see or feel like this again.

When we got to Bristol International I made sure I was ready so that Mr Lorry could help me get out, hopefully, and then I could go and check in but before I knew it we were actually on the runway. In our car! It was so cool! In about a minute we were in a very private part of the airport although it was a part where nobody else was, I had the feeling that it was definitely the nicest part especially with pink runway signs and a line of designer stores that Mr Lorry was holding a credit card for oh god please don't make me go in those places I can already smell expense.

We walked quickly to the first one, Channel,

"I can smell channel so I knew it must be your perfume or spray so I figured you'd wanna go inside though this place has every designer shop existing. Figured we'd wanna start with this one, so how about I pick up four baskets and after you fill those we move onto the next shop deal?"

"…………………. you aren't going to make me go in there are you?"

"Ummm no but you are wearing channel smell so is there a problem with this shop?"

"No. The only shop I go into that's slightly designer is Jane Norman. I'm only wearing this because my cousin works in Boots and got me a bottle of this for my birthday and I liked it, so I wear it otherwise snotty shop assistants look at you as if you don't belong and so no way I even have problems with Jane Norman sometimes."

"Are you serious? I'm sorry you don't have to go in if you don't want to but I think there's a Jane Norman here and we can get some nice clothes. You have a budget of £100, 000, so lets go find Jane Norman like now before I have his majesty telling me I didn't let you shop. And we have two hours before our flight so if we shop for half an hour and there's a pizza hut here so we can get some lunch then we can catch our flight alright?"

"Yeah thank you so much that sounds much better"

We walked down to Jane Norman just talking and finding out about each others lives and what my life would be like in London. I found out that he was married to a woman named Catherine who was the cook at the new place where I would be living, he had a daughter called Maria who was one of the maids and a son called Edward, named after my fiancée, who was a door opener. Yes seriously!

In return I told him about my family and my ex best friend, all about what I'd got for graduation and he sympathized with the realising I have to get married sort of thing on my graduation. I also told him about my child hood and everything basically, except the fact that I am a Meredith and I know he's a vampire but somehow it never came up in the conversation.

Once we got to Jane Norman though I sighed in relief when I saw other people in there, I then walked in with My Lorry (still makes me giggle at his name!) and he started looking at the clothes but I went over and starting looking at the sale racks. I seen loads, but picked up only a few items I know I haven't got much of in my suitcase I got: a black dress for £56, a chiffon harness top for £17.50, two belts one in brown and the other in black for £11 each, three halter neck tops in pink, purple and black for £12.50 each, a white blazer for £40, a pink check pencil case for £4, a glittery pyramid pencil case £4, a black striped blazer £25, a pair of boot cut jeans £26.50, a neck jumper with belt £17.50, a pin tuck dress £20, a nice top in mocha £11, a pinstripe top in black £14, floral top £14, a black maxi dress £22.50, a black cat suit £27.50, two umbrella's one pink checked and the other black with pink and white flowers £6 each, a shopper for £7.50, grey striped shiny scarf £5.

All in the sale! It came to £383.50. OMG that is a hell of a lot. Then apparently I didn't have enough shoes so we had to shop in the non-sale bit for shoes and accessories. So then I got: black beret £4, a checked scarf £10, two sequinned scarf 's one in white and the other in yellow £10 each, a skirt in white £30, dark denim jeans and belt £40, a studded white t-shirt £28, black blazer with pink stripes £40, a beige coat £45, hoodie and skirt in white for over-the-tops of bikini's £50 for both, lemon frilly bikini £20, a brown bag £32, waterfall cardigan £16, satin blue necked top £30, white flared trousers £38, chain ruched top £25, green t-shirt £12.50 which made £440.50.

Making my whole shopping trip £824, omg and I hadn't even got footwear yet! How time flies when you're having fun. Then we made our way over to Pizza Hut and I have garlic bread and a small marguerite and then for pudding I have ice cream whilst My Lorry (hehe!) had two garlic mushrooms portions and a large pizza and 3 cookie dough's! He has a big appetite. I couldn't eat most of what I had! LOL.

He then told me to wait in the aeroplane whilst he went and got some things; he helped me get on and showed me where everything was. Then I got comfortable and put my iPod on when he'd gone, he didn't come back until about 2 hours later with lots of massive, and designer, shopping bags in his hands. He smiled and gave them to me, I raised my eye brows but took them.

He then went and sat down on the lounger across from me and putting his feet up after all the driving he does I imagine he needs to sometimes. The whole atmosphere was more comfortable than it ever was with mum or jade and I thought I got on with them, obviously not.

"you said you didn't like going in the shops you never said anything about not getting things from them"

"Thank you" I said and started going through them. He'd gotten me stuff from Dior, Louis Vuitton, Jimmy Choo and Tiffany's. I went through Dior first and found a pair of white shoes and 2 pairs of sunglasses, then in Louis Vuitton I found loads of different coloured handbags. In Jimmy Choo I found loads of pairs of shoes probably to match my outfits and in Tiffany's I found two beautiful necklaces, a pair of earrings and a brooch. It must have cost him a fortune. As if he could read my thoughts he answered quickly.

"I know a few people so the price went no where near you limit even with your new clothes" I eyed him suspiciously but he looked pretty honest.

"Thank you so much it's all really beautiful."


	3. A Plane Journey And To The Castle

**OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT TO PUT A NOTE AT THE TOP OF CHAPTER 2 OOOPS MAJORLY!**

**Disclaimer (for the last chapter as well) _ I do definitely not own twilight at all! UHUH.**

Chapter Three - A Plane Journey And To The Castle

"Let's give you tour shall we" Mr Lorry looked at me fondly and you could tell, just by his eyes, that he'd had many years of dealing with rich people who thought they were everything and that they could rule the world. His face almost seemed to entirely light up whenever he smiled and it reminded me of an old grandfather looking at his grandchild.

"Yeah, let's" I replied with a smile of my own, he really was a kind man. He didn't treat you differently and didn't look down on you like many people that work in those big houses usually do, some of them can be as bad as their masters.

The plane was gorgeous, the main interior lounge bit was painted in a chocolate brown colour and had a massive flat screen TV in it, the carpet was a golden brown and it had 3 3-seats sofa's in chocolate brown suede with cream cushions and small curtains around the windows. It also had a cream coloured large rug by each of the sofa's and a cream coloured layered lampshade hanging from the ceiling (in fact hold on, there's 3), as well as that it had a chocolate coloured large wooden chest filled with, what must be, thousands of DVD's.

We then walked up and almost out of the room when we came to two screens in a sort of opaque cream colour; it looked really good against the "living area" or someone's whole house. This was a plane for crying out loud and even the "living area" was bigger than my whole bedroom, it was more prettier as well. We walked in and out of the screens and got to an open spaced hallway with 4 pine wood doors. The hallway itself was peacock blue and had pretty blue pictures framed in pine wood framing. The whole effect was magnificent, Mr Lorry led me to the first pine wood door with white door handle I soon saw. We went in and all I first saw was white, this was the bedroom.

The bedroom was white, it had two windows which were both covered with pine wood blinds and had a pine wood with white draw chest with a small white vase and white orchids inside of it. There was a massive bed in the middle of the room with white sheets and floor to ceiling mirrors covering the wall next to the bed without windows. The bedroom also had an adjoining door that turned out to be a walk in closet, it was full of floor to ceiling mirrors that all had doors behind them so when opened could take as many clothes as need be. It also had a large wood dressing table at one end of the room with a stack of white boxes next to it that would consist of my make up and a large pole in the middle of the room with a large seating area around it, that luckily didn't consist of any chairs and instead had white padded seating.

Mr Lorry led me out of the white room as soon as I had got a full look around of the bedroom and closet, then he led me to the opposite door and when I walked in it was like the sea almost. This was the bathroom.

The bathroom was sea blue and absolutely beautiful it had beech wood blinds over the tiny windows and a white toilet, sink and shower unit dotted around. There was a large mirror in there as well and it was a very light and airy space to be, it also had pretty white tiles with sea blue and silver sparkly pictures painted on them. It also had paintings of lighthouses and seagulls on the walls framed with beech wood. It made the whole effect magical.

"The other 2 doors are a guest bedroom and a study, so I don't think you'll need those two but anyway I can just show you the study so come on in" Mr Lorry said opening the door for me and stepping aside to allow me to walk inside.

I soon saw a beautiful, though like the rest of the plane low-stooped ceilings, room with a desk, a chair and a filing cabinet in. It was painted in a khaki green colour and had chocolate brown furniture occupying it. It, like the rest, was breath taking and done to perfection. Truly amazing, and congrats to the person who did it.

After Mr Lorry had given me the tour of the plane we went back into the lounge and I looked through the DVD library on my iPod classic before choosing to watch twilight. I snuggled down into the very comfortable sofa as I watched my film and thought I might drift of to sleep as I was so tired, but alas I did not and so when my film finished 2 hours later I was still wide awake even though I was shattered.

"What were you watching" Asked Mr Lorry (hehe!).

"Twilight" I replied and he laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"Isn't that the film about the girl who falls in love with a vampire based on those equally stupid books" (**Mr Lorry's Opinion not mine I love the books**)

"Hey the books are great and so is the film in fact you should watch the film maybe you'd find a mirror image" I said smugly and Mr Lorry's face turned surprised and shocked and his jaw hung open. He obviously didn't know that I knew, sooner or later I would have to tell him how I knew but first I wanted to see what he thought.

"Ho - oo - ow did you know" He stuttered.

"I'm a Meredith and my ex best friend was a vampire" I answered honestly "I deal with vampires on a daily basis and some look like you. Red eyes, pale white skin that's probably ice cold, dark cars so people can't see you in sunlight. Stephanie Meyer got a lot right didn't she."

"Yes she did, it's good that we took care of her I will warn you though as you already know of our existence that you are marrying the King of Vampires and you'll be turned on your wedding night, but the only thing that she got wrong is that Vampires can get pregnant. If you're a Meredith you'll probably know of Edward Mason"

"I know of Edward Mason of course he's the King we get crowned by him every five years, so he's who I'll be marrying?"

"Yes he's the one you'll be marrying but let me just advise you on this young Bella, almost every person in the castle is a Vampire and so just watch you don't get caught trying to sneak out at night or something. And I know Edward is scary but when you get to know him it's alright, just don't answer him back or anything, and umm Bella don't get really stuck up. Because you are really nice right and that is why I've sat and talked with you and had great discussions and that and you don't really like designer and that but some of the girls that come to stay come like you and leave as shop-a-holics, and want only designer just because we buy them almost the amount I've just bought you and you'll get way more so please just, you know, don't become a snob or anything" He said with a really sad look on his face and without hardly taking a breath but then again he was a vampire he didn't need to breathe.

"I won't, I promise, anyway I like Primark, Tesco, ASDA and Sainsbury's for my clothes anyway! They really are understated sometimes you know, no offence but you know what I mean."

And at that we both laughed and he, very gratefully, smiled a real smile and not just an I'm-trying-to-reassure-you smile.

So then we both sat down and watched Twilight on the massive flat screen together and laughed, and cried, to different bits as well as him pointing out different things that I would need to know. It was a good laugh and I could see already I had made a good friend my mother would be proud, it was nice to know you have someone to look out for you and cover your back when needed.

At least I had one friend in what was probably going to be a new hell hole for me to live for a while as a vampire queen.

"Also I have to add another thing vampires cannot die, at all, they can feel pain and torture but will never die. The only way you'll come off the throne is if you want to"

Nice I thought just pleasant, though it is very comforting to know you can't die, someone can't sneak in and try to kill you especially if they oppose what you're doing as a ruler. It was nice to have that comfort zone, so I will just be the Queen for eternity. Just great when does life ever get this complex?

I then got up as I felt quite stiff and really sweaty and hot so decided to take a shower, I got up and found out my make-up and a clean set of clothes, that I have had for a while and absolutely loved it was a simple black dress that went down to my knees and the sleeves finishes around my elbows, it came in just under the neck line and had four black buttons sewn to attach the gathering. It was really pretty, I added my new Jimmy Choo black high heels to match and a gorgeous black handbag I have had for a while almost as long as I have had the dress.

Then I headed for the bathroom and washed my hair (again) and shaved my legs and under my arms (again) and let the water relax my muscles (again). WOW these things really do work I thought as I dried off and re done my make up before blowing drying my hair (again) and used the toilet before telling My Lorry that I was going to try and get some sleep.

He seemed to know, somehow, that I hadn't had much sleep last night. But then again he's a vampire, he knows most things. It's obvious to him. I left my, now wet, long and curly brown hair down my back which went about halfway. I looked down and cursed my white skin tone mentally again. It's so annoying sometimes. Although I love my longish nails and my blue eyes, a nice blue like the sea blue.

But I could never get so lucky to actually sleep, so after a while I joined Mr Lorry back in the "living area".

"Heya, couldn't sleep hah?"

"You got that right, even though I am absolutely shattered I don't know how I am still moving my eye lids are so heavy and my whole body is too. Why can't I just fall asleep?"

"Sod's law kid, sod's law"

"Don't I just know it" I said crashing down on the sofa.

Mr Lorry laughed at that although we both knew what I was on about. It was incredible how that some people having impeccable timing and me not being able to sleep can connect so easily within a sentence.

"How're you anyway?" He asked genuinely caring towards me and not in a perverted way either, more of a father to daughter way.

"I'm OK, I'll just have to get over it and move on. I used to get on so well with my mother we used to be the best of friends" I could feel a enemy tear run down my face from the amount of emotion I had to keep bundled inside of me I'd had to portray the whole 'I don't care' thing and it was starting to hurt. "and I really want to be able to be that way with her even now though Jade has always gotten her own way and never really cared about anyone else so she doesn't matter. I hate her guts and as far as I'm concerned she can go to hell, even in the last few minutes of my being there she didn't even care. She was only there because she wanted to be the one to live with rich people and it just hurts that she never cared about me as a person, she always assumed she was better because she was a vampire and prettier. It's just not fair, why can't she see things clearly and I had to basically pretend for almost a day that I didn't mind coming here when actually I did. I love my mum and I wanted to stay with her, it was just after my graduation for goodness sake and they almost shoved me out of the door so Jade can go in my room 'to carry on education', when actually her and my mum all get all bossy and then even if mum comes to the wedding without Jade, which is what better happen, then she won't care about me." By the time I was finished my rant I was full blown crying and Mr Lorry had his arm wrapped me and whispering comforting noises to let me know he was there. And I swear, if he could, he would be in tears as well by now. My whole life story had just been laid out for him on a plate.

He looked rather uncomfortable for about a minute, not really knowing what to say, you could tell he'd never been in this sort of position before. Usually the girls he picked up were happy, shopaholics, loved designer, gorgeous heels, no problematic life story and definitely not likely to break into tears. It must have been really difficult for him and I was about to break the silence when his phone rang, silencing all conversation.

He quickly looked at the number and nervously turned to me.

"I have to take this I am so sorry I'll go over here so I won't be far no doubt he'll want to speak to you"

Aha, I thought, it must be Edward. I only got half of the conversation but it was enough.

"Hey Edward, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, I'm supposing you want to know about Bella?"

"Yes her name is Bella, she's a very pretty young lady, she really is Edward, the spitting image of her mother?"

"No she isn't a vampire"

"I didn't tell her mate. She knows Jade and she's a Meredith though I'm not sure if Jade knew it or not, she also had Renee for a mother and I suppose even Charlie for a father the girl's bound to be in the know somehow"

"No she hasn't even tried to hurt me, nor threatened and I know what you're going to say Edward but she really isn't like that. She's actually practically just broke down on me now even talking about her mother and well ranting about Jade she isn't very happy. They're so stupid I don't know how but she worked out she was leaving yesterday before Renee got to tell her and it was her graduation Edward the girl's not been able to cry yet so she just has, she doesn't even like designer Edward she nearly had a fit when I tried to take her into Channel earlier. Snobby shop assistants apparently but Bella does like Jane Norman thankfully though she tried to get a lot out of the sale, though they were nice things."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Oh dear that's a hell of a lot of work I can see why you don't have time but Edward when you do meet Bella please don't scare her off"

"OK, OK" Mr Lorry said laughing into the phone "See you later"

"Alright bye Edward"

And with that he snapped his phone shut. "Hey sorry about earlier" I said I had to apologise, I mean I'd basically made his life really awkward for about a couple of minutes. "I should of cried somewhere else" and with that a woman walked through the door in a very smart black air hostess uniform and hat and said that the plane was just going to be landing in a couple of minutes. Mr Lorry thanked her and turned to me with an ashamed and guilty look on his face.

"I'm so sorry to cut our conversation short but I have to go and collect the limo and put your bags inside of it so you just stay here until we land and then I will be waiting around the front for you, the guards will help you out of the airport and help you to find me after I leave ok. And if you want pick up twilight the film since you'll be able to watch it on the flat screen in your room at the house." And with that he turned and left.

Not wanting to keep anyone waiting I immediately got everything I needed into my travel bag and took the DVD out of the DVD player and put it back in the case and put the case into my handbag and then sat down waiting for the plane to land.

About a minute later it did and when I seen the door open on one side and a massive guy around 7 foot with big muscles and dark curly hair step into the plane and indicate for my luggage which I showed him, then asked for my travel bag which I gave him and he helped me down the steps and through the screaming crowds of vampires and, at the same time, nodding to other big buys with dark shades and ear pieces to let us through. We finally made it to the entrance where Mr Lorry, as promised, was waiting by the door of the limo to help me in. I mean it was bad enough trying not to laugh at his name, it gets harder not to laugh when you know his son opens doors for a living but now I can't even get in a car (or well limo) by myself I mean it's just getting ridiculous.

But for now I had to put up with it and make the best of it so I got in the limo (with assistance?!) and slide over to the wall backing the driver so I could talk to Mr Lorry. But before I even start to feel the car move I slowly drifted to sleep.

I dreamed softly of vampires and Edward and of my mum and me at previous times, it was a happy dream. But all too soon I felt somebody shaking me, waking me up, I blinked and rubbed my eyes before I saw it was only Mr Lorry luckily. I blushed, embarrassed, and he smiled his grandfatherly smile at me.

"We're here Bella" Mr Lorry said.

"5 more minutes" I replied sleepily.

He smiled again, "let me get you to your room Bella then you can sleep for as long as you like"

"yay" I said and, stumbling frequently on the way, followed him out of the limo but stopped as soon as I seen the house "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore" I whispered under my breath amazed with how big and beautiful the house was.

Mr Lorry laughed but still took me to my room and showed me where everything was in case I needed it. I smiled gratefully but then almost promptly returned to sleeping.

**Again I am so sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Meet, Greet, Don’t Be Eaten

**Heya, hope this chapters OK peoples!**

**R&R please **

**Disclaimer - I have never, or will ever, own twilight - everything belongs to Stephinie Meyer except Mr Lorry I get him!!!!! YAY!**

Chapter Four - Meet, Greet, Don't Be Eaten

I woke up to sun streaming through my windows, I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that it was just a dream and I'd wake up in my own room and soon enough my mum would come in and ask me what I wanted for breakfast, then I would tell her pancakes with maple syrup and squirty cream, and she would say that it would be ready in 5 minutes and to get myself up and my face washed before I came down. Then I would comply as well as making my bed in the process and almost falling down the stairs as I walked out of my bedroom door since it was that close. Then I'd walk down the stairs and eat my breakfast and me and Jade would go shopping later and mum would come along to for guidance and then mum wouldn't let Jade buy me what she wanted to and they would get into a big argument and we would get kicked out and run to KFC to get me some food though mum would never eat and we never expected jade to and everything about me marrying Edward would be a dream.

But as I slowly opened my eyes I saw that it hadn't been a dream, I was lying in a 4-poster bed with gold posts and I had a baby pink quilt tucked over me and baby pink pillows all around me, I saw that I must have been basically in a ballroom with the size of the room. It was HUGE! It was all painted baby pink though with a pine wood picture rail and curtain pole (actually add an s onto pole there was 4), there was 1, 2, 3 wait 4 large windows 3 of which were extremely large bay windows and one that had doors on far as I could see from my lying position in bed. It also had 2 (!) chandeliers (I know right?!) that looked like crystal (no pillow fights for me then) and it also had a laminate flooring.

My bedroom (?) also had two really fluffy baby pink rugs on the floor as well as a baby pink sofa with white cushions across the middle of the room around a baby pink fireplace that had an electric fire in it, it also had a 60" plasma flat screen in almost the top of the fire place and the sofa was luckily it is a good distance away so I wouldn't get a bag vision, it also had a DVD player next to it.

I got up now excited about what else there is but first I must take a shower, I thought to myself. I walked over and seen my suitcases had been unpacked in exactly how I would of unpacked it, so I quickly found my outfit that I had changed into on the plane my white top without straps, my aqua blue skirt, the aqua and white high heeled sandals and my cropped denim jacket with my circles necklace from tiffany's that Mr Lorry bought me yesterday.

As I walked around the corner, vaguely remembering the day before where Mr Lorry had showed me around a bit before I had fallen asleep, I almost screamed when I saw 3 doors and a little hallway which I was at the top (or maybe bottom) of I saw a little pine wood table with a baby pink phone, a baby pink notepad, a pot of baby pink pens as well as a cork note board above it with baby pink pins in it and some things were already up there. As I got closer I saw what those things were for one was for downstairs so if I needed something, another was for my mum and dad at my old house and the other was for Mr Lorry. Then I saw a note on the pink paper, it was from Mr Lorry.

Dear Bella,

Julian left earlier so don't worry you won't have to meet him yet, if you come down to the hall when you're ready I'll introduce you to the staff and show you around the cooliest places and you can meet Edward (the door opener to you) so get ready and I'll meet you there.

Mr. P. Lorry

LOL I get to meet a door opener today! I love his handwriting** (Mr Lorry's handwriting is really small and slanted i had it on Word but it hasn't done it on fanfiction)**, I thought, it's gorgeous. Oh well time for a shower I thought as I walked into one of the doors cautiously turning it before finding, basically, a pink study! It was gorgeous. It was all in baby pink and pine wood, I had baby pink walls like my room with the pine wood picture rail and laminate flooring. Then I had baby pink pictures of butterfly's and rainbows and circles and squares OME squares and they are such 42's! And they were all framed with pine wood framing and hanging from the wall amazingly there was also, I soon noticed, a pad of dotted paper to play squares with how cool! I also had a baby pink chair, draws and rug to match and my pine wood desk oh and my baby pink light. It was all so gorgeous and pink.

Then I thought I better get myself ready so I walked out of the door and tried the next door which turned out to be the amazingly decorated hallway! Ooops wrong door! It was painted white on the walls and had a deep wine red carpet all the way down it, it had a couple of small wooden tables with plants on it but not many.

So then I walked back in (hopefully before anyone noticed me) and tried the last door and thankfully it was my bathroom! It was as gorgeous as everything else with laminate flooring, white walls, a white toilet and massive awesomely cool since that was square OME it was like you could see the bottom of it! WOW! There was also a Jacuzzi bathtub as well as a walk in shower that was really large but luckily didn't close all the way, they were white. I also had pink strawberry hand wash, shampoo and conditioner that were all really good for my hair. Get this, I also had a non-steam up large mirror and pink towels! OME this is amazing.

So after about 5 minutes of discovering and rediscovering my whole massive bathroom I got in the best shower ever and used my new awesome strawberry body wash, shampoo and conditioner and then got out and used my awesome new pink towels to dry myself! Then I cleaned my teeth and washed my hands in my new awesome sink and with my new cool pink strawberry hand wash, and got quickly changed after re choosing my outfit to my new pink and white outfit with my white skirt, my pink two-layered top and my bright pink heels. It's so pink!

When I was walking around I discovered it was quite cold though so I popped my white short sleeved jacket on as well for an extra layer. Then I walked slowly and quite frightened down the red and white hallway again until I found out my note again that I had hidden in my pocket for safe keeping, and in case I got lost, so I checked to see if it said anything about which hallway or where but it just said hallway so I carried on down the corridor and gasped when I seen it opened out into a massive ballroom. OK, I thought, maybe it is my room and not the ballroom, it was almost completely covered in gold with only the marble floors and pillars different. I walked quickly across the ballroom and found myself at the top of a staircase, WOW I must have been really tired to not notice walking up a staircase I thought whilst giggling to myself, I seen it went down two sets which were both covered in a wine red runner carpet.

I walked down the staircase slowly descending as I wasn't really in a rush when I found a vampire at the bottom looking at me oddly as if trying to figure out who I was, he was obviously white, red eyes, diamond like skin as he was stood in the sunlight, but he also had brown hair spiked up and was wearing a pair of smart black denim jeans with a blue shirt, a black tie and waistcoat to match. He was definitely from another time for sure.

But I passed him as he walked up the stairs and carried on descending without a second glance, luckily, and I put him out of my mind before I got too scared and carried on down a red carpeted hallway before I saw Mr Lorry I smiled and was very proud of myself for actually being able to find it on my own. I waved when he seen me and he smiled his crinkly smile back.

"You found me alright then?" Mr Lorry commented when I got near enough to him to be able to talk normally instead of having to shout for my benefit. Stupid vampires and their great sense of hearing,

"Yeah it was OK, who was he?" I asked not quite sure if he'd know who I meant.

"Who was who?" Asked Mr Lorry confused, oops!

"Ummm, a guy I just passed on the staircase he seemed to be trying to work out who I am?" I asked in a small voice but of course Mr Lorry heard everything.

"Well I know everyone around here so if you explain to me what he looked like then I'll probably be able to tell you who he is." Mr Lorry said confidently.

"Well" I started "he was a vampire and like you he had red eyes he also had brown spiked up hair and was wearing a pair of smart black denim jeans with a blue shirt, and a black tie and waistcoat to match. And he looked like he had definitely come out of another time" I finished my quite bad description of him.

"Hmmm," Mr Lorry was saying under his breath "spiked up hair and brown it could be Justin, Craig or James, but James and Craig live on an animal blood diet and Justin isn't in today so it couldn't of been them. Would it be Max maybe oh I don't actually know if we see him and your with me point him out alright?"

"Yeah that's fine" I replied with a smile.

Then we carried on down the corridor talking about the past more, it was getting easier for me to open up since I'd gotten so close with Mr Lorry, it was nice to have someone to talk to around here sometimes, you didn't get quite so lonely.

Once we reached a door with a hell of a lot of noise coming from behind it, Mr Lorry turned sheepishly to me and if he could he's have probably have been beetroot red by now!

"I'm so sorry, it's just that King Edward isn't here nor is his Aunt Esme so they get a bit excited as it doesn't happen that often especially as King Edward has an advisor now so it's like almost a once in a life time do to and say whatever you please if you get my meaning?" He got out in only one breath, it wasn't fair why I couldn't do that. Oh yeah because I'm not a vampire.

"Yeah it's fine and don't worry I won't say anything"

He smiled a very grateful smile "thanks" he said, a simple word but you could tell it meant a lot to him that I wouldn't say anything obviously indicating I was going to hear some things I probably shouldn't in this kitchen. I smiled and smirked mentally at that one, though it probably isn't healthy to be having conversations like this in my head I'll just blame it on my star sign. Gemini is the sign of twins. Right?!

Anyways enough of that, I followed Mr Lorry into the kitchen where there a sat a table of girls talking a table of boys talking and others around the room either preparing a meal or washing up mugs or making obviously mugs of blood for people as well as keeping an eye out for the little kids. Mr Lorry cleared his throat and the WHOLE room turned to look at us and they looked startled when they seen me as if they weren't sure whom/what I was, like that vampire on the staircase maybe it's a common trait between vampires to have that sort of weakness.

"Everyone this is Bella, Edward's fiancée. I explained everything to her and she's already promised to not say anything, but guys Bella's been through a really tough time as well. I mean we all know her mum and we all met Jade and basically Bella was told on her graduation night of this marriage and the fact that basically her mum's kicking her out for Jade, she knows what we are she knows who Edward is and on top of that she's a Meredith so it's really hard for her and she is really confused and upset at the moment so if we could try and make her feel comfortable and welcome it would really help her. Unlike the others she doesn't like going in designer shops because of snobby shop assistants and only feels slightly comfortable with Jane Norman, otherwise she loves Primark, Tesco, ASDA or Sainsbury's for clothes and occasionally New Look. She is also extremely upset about Jade and even almost broke down on me on the jet yesterday, she loves pink and although she isn't completely confident and definitely not modest she still knows she has beautiful eyes and her hair is exactly as she wants in so that's how it's staying alright guys?"

"YES" Everyone called back though looked at me with sympathy in their eyes, I hated sympathy it was one of the worst things ever. After Mr Lorry's speech it was soon obvious why he had to say it all at once and why not just let certain people know at different times. For people to open up and come towards me with open arms for a welcome to the family sort of thing they needed to know my background and obviously be reassured about my shopping habits, they also needed to know why I was upset sometimes, how I knew about the whole vampire thing as well as Edward and also if I was modest or not. And I suppose they were happy about me staying here since a lot of people suddenly ran up and started giving me soft hugs.

"Obviously I can't introduce everyone to you today but I'll show you my family and other girls you'll need to know OK?" Mr Lorry said directed towards me.

"That's fine thank you" I said in a quiet voice feeling upset and guilt clouding up inside of me. It hurt terribly and I just hoped it would go away.

"Well OK then" he said walking me over to a different part of the kitchen, and luckily everyone started talking again even if it was about me at least they weren't watching me or listening to what I would do wrong "This is my wife Catherine, my daughter Marie and my son Edward. Go on say it I think everyone will laugh." Mr Lorry said. I wondered what he meant for a minute and then I realised.

"No offence, but I love your job. I mean like you know if you had to fill out an application form, and it said current occupation yours would door opener!"

And basically everyone burst into hysterics, even Edward smiled and nodded and it wasn't a sad smile either, he genuinely thought it was hysterical. Everyone was smiling and just generally happy without all the pressure of knowing the King was around.

Then Mr Lorry took me on a tour of the mansion, there was about 25 rooms downstairs, approximately 50 rooms on the first floor and say another 30 on the second floor as well as all the servants rooms in the basement there must be about 200 rooms in the whole mansion of a house.

There was; a ballroom, five lounges, a dining room about the size of a normal ballroom and not the one here, a signing in desk, two staircases going up either side on both floors, 3 downstairs bathrooms, a throne room, a conservatory and a whole room full of hangers and locks that apparently if there's a dinner here or something this is where coats are put. And that's just on the ground floor.

On the second floor there are about 45 bedrooms all with en-suites like mine though mine has a study as well, all decorated totally different and well and everything is in place and I hasten to add there isn't a speck of dust anywhere, like at all. Way too many maids, I thought to myself, then theirs Edward's, as in my fiancé, office which is also perfection and then about 4 crèche rooms for any children I suppose and nanny's would also be in there with them.

Then in one of the mansions turrets, I know turrets - ! -, is Edward's Aunt Esme's room well suite, and it basically is on 3 levels and takes up the whole turret! The other 3 turrets are storage rooms so they're kept ice cold as well as over taken with lines of freezers, it looked like a freezer shop instead of a storage room but there you go, this is all new to me I suppose.

We walked and talked and it was nice just to do that I suppose, being able to talk to someone. Mr Lorry also drew me out a map and the best routes to get to different places, and I was very thankful for that. Otherwise, I think, I would have got majorly lost in the space of a few minutes of being awake.

**Hope that was ok people**

**Again R&R please I'd be eternally grateful **

**Thanks**

**Jacqueline **


	5. Your Royal Highness BPOV

**Heya peeps!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight**

Chapter Five - Your Royal Highness BPOV

I walked around the gardens that Mr Lorry had showed me briefly earlier after he had left to go and tend to some matter in the mansion of a house. There were 8 gardens in total; the rose garden filled with every rose imaginable that can grow in this climate, the herb garden where the cook and maids grew the herbs for cooking, the mint garden purely for the mints that they put in their cooking and also make their own mint sweets as I'd gathered from the talking we'd done with the cook, the lilly garden with every colour of lilly you can think of, the pond garden which had a lot of ponds and bridges over them as well as pond plants, the Japanese garden with a replica of a temple and all of the paintings, plants and a large river splitting it down the middle with a Japanese inspired bridge to cross it. That leaves 2 gardens, the woodland garden and the stone garden.

The woodland garden has lots of trees and animals that live in those habitats, it's really pretty. It also has a path going through the centre of it, it is a really calming and soothing place to be as well as really magical. The stone garden was also a nice place, with ponds, fountains and all kinds of different plants. It had a couple of kind of like stone bench's but without the backs and arm rests either side, they were cut into wavy shapes for the seats and had stone struts to hold it there. They were carved with the same phrase which I'm guessing was the family's motto "While I Have Breath I Have Hope". Definitely a Mason motto, I thought to myself. It also had a stone pathway going down the middle of it and it was like a cottage garden and a modern flat balcony put together in one. It was more than likely going to be my favourite place in the palace.

I carried on the path out of the gardens and came to an archway which I walked on through, then I came to a big open place with a very long driveway leading up to it and I could vaguely see a car coming up it but I walked into the massive garage anyway. As soon as I walked in I seen it was bigger than it looked outside, and that was massive, it really looked like a car showroom though in this case the cars were neatly lined up and each had their own door to come out of. It was incredible. There were all sorts of cars inside of it.

There was a line of BMW's; 330i M Sport Convertible, 320i M Sport and loads of others that I didn't recognise. There was Lamborghini's; Gallardo LP 560-4 Coupé (a very new one out), Reventón and another couple again I didn't recognise. Then you had about 4 off road cars , 4X4's, Land Rover and the Discovery 3 and the others that I didn't know though another was a Range Rover (It said on the side!). Then there were other cars that I couldn't quite see because almost just at that minute someone else pulled into the garage and into it's allotted space.

The garage door closed on when it had parked and it was only then that the driver got out, he was wearing completely black; black smart trousers, black shirt, black tie, black (shiny) shoes (!), and his bronze hair was messy and he had golden eyes and pale white skin. He was most definitely a vampire. This had to be Edward, oh god, what am I going to say. I gasped as soon as I realised it was Edward and then mentally slapped myself now he'd know I was there for sure.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I am Edward Mason, who, may I ask, are you?" He quickly said and looking genuinely angry at himself for not being observant. Strange.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan I arrived yesterday though you probably didn't know that." Well of course he didn't know that, I was arguing with myself already.

"Oh Bella, it's really nice to finally meet you." Edward said walking towards me and when he finally got to me he shook my hand, "I didn't know when you were coming but then again I was speaking to Peter yesterday and he said you guys were on the plane. Obviously Mr Observant here as you can see," then he smiled a crooked smile that was absolutely breath taking "why don't we go for a walk in the gardens since we don't really know that much about each other and you can also tell me why a beautiful woman like you would be standing in my garage for." And then he smiled again and I just nodded. What else could I do, I was under the influence of a rather gorgeous vampire that I just happened to be engaged to, if it was arranged or not I was still engaged to him!

"Of course" I answered and we walked out of the side door I had come in through and walked back through the gardens.

"So Bella tell me about yourself you know things like you have told Peter since I know he seems to get to know a hell of a lot more than I do."

"OK first who's Peter?"

"OK first don't you know who came with you all the way from Taunton to London" He answered mocking me.

"Oh you mean Mr Lorry who drives Limo's?"

He laughed at that, a genuine laugh, "Yeah, I suppose though I've never thought of him that way before and no one else has picked up on it!"

"That's exactly what he said minus the no one else has picked up on it, but you wanna know my life story so I suppose I should start. I used to live with my mum and dad in a house in Taunton where I used to live right up until yesterday, I met my ex best friend Jade when I was 5 we used to play together in nursery though she was always years older than me. I never knew until I was 14 that my mum had specifically put me in a vampire nursery since she and my dad always had to work, and I went into Meredith school at 3 when I was requested. I was sad that I had to leave Jade, but I knew that I could make other friends. I always used to be on my own in lessons and at break and lunchtime until I met Lauren that is, she was really popular but we clicked almost as soon as we met. It was nice to have friends; I went through all of Meredith school as a good girl. I done my work always to a high standard and completed homework usually in lessons, I didn't get on too well with my dad Charlie and he was always home before mum so I had private tutoring lessons or just hung around with Lauren until I knew my mum would be home, then I would go home. But then 2 years ago at the end of Meredith school Lauren was married to Genesis a big vampire with a hell of a lot of money, she was changed on her wedding day by a group of newborn vampires and it killed us both but we had to stay apart.

Genesis always tried to get us to see each other but we don't fit into each other's lives anymore though we both always wanna meet up and be like normal people. Then Jade kept on creeping back into my life until she was fully sure that whenever I moved out she could move into my room, I knew that but I didn't think she would intentionally shove me out of the way once she knew it was stable. I went to college unfortunately with Jade but I couldn't do anything about her, the only time I could get away from her or mum was when I was a Meredith doing rounds to make sure vampires were behaving or with the Meredith's (the family) neither way would they want to try and kill themselves by being near me at all at those times. So I started doing I more frequently you can ask almost any vampire in Taunton and they'll say Jade is a complete bitch was a horse face and a bad attitude who only ever wants things her way. They used to say it to cheer me up but I never knew if they were telling the truth, Jade only stayed close to me because she knew Mr Lorry was going to come and get me and bring me here. She wouldn't have bothered if she didn't think she was going to get anything out of it, she is cruel and selfish and even now she has got my room, my parents and thinks she's going to still get friendship of me so she can blag it to the media and get a lot of money for it. I hate her OMG I seriously do."

By now he was looking at me with so much sympathy in his golden eyes that it was almost unreal, "I'm so sorry" Said Edward with complete honesty and sadness in his eyes like he believed it his fault entirely.

"No it's my fault not yours I shouldn't have said that about Jade I suppose, she's probably I really good friend of yours or something. Ummm yeah why don't you tell me about you now instead" I said wanting to get out of this awkward silence at the moment.

"Yeah OK, but first I want you to know I only met Jade a couple of weeks ago and I agree with those vampires back in Taunton she is damn straight ugly with boobs way to big through plastic surgery and an attitude that no guy wants. She can flirt all she likes but its women like you we go for. By the sounds of things you aren't to confident about yourself. Just so you know" Then he winked, he winked (!), at me and started with his story. Even though I was confused about what he just said I still wanted to know his story so I paid attention and listened carefully whilst he told his story.

"So when I was younger obviously my mum and dad were the King and Queen of vampires and I was told all of the different rules and when I was five I used to attend parliament meetings with my father, then my mum got very ill and although she obviously cannot die she did feel a tremendous amount of pain which meant she had to have a lot of time of from Queen duties although she was very unhappy about it so when I was 11 they stepped down and my older brother Emmett took over until I was 15 and old enough to rule. It also meant I could spend more time with my sister Alice who I get on extremely well with and when she met her husband Jasper me and Emmett took him on as well, taught him how to behave and that around the public and such but we also taught how to play bad boy behind the camera's and only in the household.

We showed him all of the secret corridors to get in and out of the house without anyone else knowing, and once he tried it out for himself he was really happy around us knowing that we wouldn't try and purposely get him into any trouble. And then obviously Jasper came with his sister Rosalie who Emmett is now married to, she quickly became Queen and loved it, as most women do, and could do both the politics side and the spending a lot of money side. She was good at most things though and that's why the country liked her because she would always fight for them, but then obviously I turned 15 and became the new King and as an anniversary present gave them one of the other houses my family owns. They both still reside their now with their twin sons Paul and Liam and their daughter Alyssa, and they love it and luckily the country now doesn't want them back!

I have lived here my entire life and know each and every person in the corridor whether it is a maid or a bodyguard to Peter or my gardener Oliver. They're like a family to me and I don't know ifi could ever live without them. And this house, it's like my own tree house on a larger scale. Not because I own it but because it has been my home for everyday for my life and again I don't know what I would be able to do or who I'd be able to be without it. My Aunt Esme decorates it and her husband my Uncle Carlisle works at the hospital and is a fantastic surgeon and doctor to many, you'll be able to meet my Aunt Esme soon. She really wants to meet you. And Carlisle wants to have x-rays done on you and wants to have a medical talk with you to see if you're on any tablets and if so what for and so on with the medical questions. Apart from my family I never really had any friends in the outside world, so it was difficult to get along with people outside of the household. I was tutored from an early age along with Alice and Emmett but other than them I never really had friends or an education either. I mean I am so glad I have Alice as a sister, and Emmett as a brother and Rosalie and Jasper as siblings - in - law."

OMG that is so sad. Now it was my turn to look at him with sympathy eyes and say "I'm so sorry" and Edward smiled and replied "It's my fault not yours". It was just a genuinely sad conversation that we had to get out of the way so we could start to be more comfortable around each other; we had to know each other's pasts and now that we did things can only go uphill. Now that was a nice thought.

"Let's walk some more" Edward suggested and I nodded gratefully. We then started talking about different things such as favourite food, drink (for me!) and colours.

I found out he only hunted animals because he didn't want to be a monster and was also inspired by his Uncle Carlisle for it who also helped him get a medical degree at college, and then into medical school which helped him a lot. His favourite was mountain lion and his brother Emmett's favourite was a grizzly bear, a also found out that he loved the colour blue and was fascinated with human Meredith's such as I am, because he couldn't believe someone so weak can take down vampires and make them behave properly. He also told me more about his hyper-active shop-a-holic sister Alice and his other sister-in-law Rosalie who also loved shopping though had a bit of a temper and also hated Jade. I figured I would get on with both of them as long as it wasn't designer shopping I would be fine, then he told me about his kid-like older brother Emmett who has large muscles and loves gaming and his calm brother-in-law Jasper who is actually an empathy.

In return I told him that I loved marguerite pizza, chips, sausages, baked beans, mashed potato and cheese and onion pom bears. I also said that I loved coca cola though it was quite fattening but that I can't drink plain water because it makes me sick, I also told him of my extremely strong allergy to banana's and that I love pink, purple, yellow, blue, green and white though black is a good slimming colour. He thought that was funny, how I'd need a slimming colour, he's said. I also said a bit more about Meredith's what we do, how we work, the education needed, what we wear, what we eat for dieting, how we slim down if need be for certain vampires. That sort of thing, and he always seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. It was nice to have someone listen to me for a change.

Then we walked inside and I had baked beans, mash potato and sausages for tea! Someone must have been listening to our conversation! And whilst I ate dinner we carried on our conversation, we both let our guards down tonight and absolutely everything came out. It was nice not to have secrets from each other though. After I'd eaten we both got up and started walking.

"It was nice to speak to you today Bella, and I hope this doesn't sound too rude but unfortunately I have to get back to my paperwork. You can come with me to my office and keep me company or if, you probably don't want to but even still, you want to ring your parents or have an early night I can walk you back to your room if you think your going to get lost somewhere."

"No that's alright Mr Lorry who drives Limo's drew me a map earlier before he had errands to get done obviously before you got home," We both laughed at that and he gave an embarrassed knowing smile, "and so I'm sure even I can't get lost when my route is clearly marked in pink highlighter." I laughed again and Edward smiled "It was nice talking to you today and it was nice for someone to listen to what I had to say instead of just ignoring me as if I am nobody."

"Alright Bella I'll let you go now but trust be when I say you're not nobody, you're an amazing young woman and have many talents I think most people in the world want so don't be so shy and embarrassed all the time. You're incredible."

"Ummm, thank you is all I can say I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked nervously not sure whether I would or not.

"Of course and I'll give you a tour"

"OK thanks"

"Bye"

"Bye Bella sweet dreams now"

And with that I waved and turned and walked back to my room following my map and apologising if I bumped into anyone in the corridors.

Once I got into the safety of my room, I took another shower and saw that I had 3 phone messages, one from mum, one from home and one from Jade. I don't care about any of them, I thought to myself, but I love my mum so I changed into my bedclothes and rang my mum whilst writing my diary;

KFTM,

MERKQXLK AZ WRAEE XUWFR MNQXR RKF GKQEF IMAET RKAJL, RQPMT A ZFR FPGMDP MJP AW DFMEET JAOF A PQJR FCFJ JQ KQG A PFWFDCF KAZ. KF OMEEFP NFMRAIXE, MZMVAJL, AJODFPANEF MJP GMW LFJXAFET JAOF RQ ZF. KF EAWRFJFP RQ GKMR A KMP RQ WMT MJP KF MEWQ PQFWJR EAYF BMPF WMP JQW FCFJ ZQDF UFQUEF GKQ PQJR.

Bella xxx

Translation

Although I'm still upset about the whole family thing, today i met Edward and he is really nice i don't even no how i deserve him. He called me beautiful, amazing, incredible and was genuinely nice to me. He listened to what i had to say and he also doesn't like Jade and no's even more people who don't.

Bella xxx

Then I had my conversation with mum and was fine again now but some things are starting not to add up about this family.

**So I hope that was ok **

**Please RXR **

**Thanks it means a lot**

**Jacqueline **


	6. Your Royal Highness EPOV

**Hey guys sorry you've had to wait for a bit for an update. I was stuck and didn't know what to write. This is Edward's pov of chapter 5. Read my AN at the end when you've read this please and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight.**

Chapter Six - Your Royal Highness EPOV

I was driving home from court in almost sunset. It was a nice time because it was peaceful and had a beautiful glow around that was nice and friendly, I had just got off the phone from Peter who was our family driver and had been for years. He'd accompanied my fiancée who I'd never met from her house in Taunton to my house here in London where she would be living from now on, I was really excited about meeting her and had wanted to talk to her when I was on the phone to him and she was there. But I had to go into court, so unfortunately I couldn't.

So I'd phoned Peter to find out what she's like, what films she likes, what she knows about me and my family, what she likes other than films, her favourite colour, what she looks like that sort of thing.

He told me that she is a very shy and gets embarrassed easily if you give her a compliment, she is also a friendly and very nice person and has a motherly aura around her though can be very timid and blushes a lot!

He then told me about the films she likes; apparently Twilight is one of favourites! She also likes Mean Girls, Scooby Doo, Grease, Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (umm OK random) and others that he couldn't remember.

He also told me that she is a Meredith though he didn't know whether Jade knew that or not and therefore gets crowned by me every 5 years, so she knows that I am the King and she understands my status. She also went to Meredith school, and Renee, her mother, is of course the last Queen before my family got the title.

Other than films apparently she loves being healthy and hygienic, cleaning, listening to music on her iPod, socialising with friends and shopping with her mum, she can do all of them except cleaning, socialising with friends and she can shop with Alice and Rosalie though apparently she doesn't like going into designer shops so I'll have to tell Alice to lay off designer shops.

Her favourite colour is basically the rainbow and she loves having multicolour things on though so that's pretty awesome and we can definitely accommodate that!

It's a pretty long drive from the courthouse but it's good if you need to clear your head and refresh your thoughts because I go in and out of a special gate of the courthouse and the press can't follow me through here so it's only the other famous vampires that live through here and they don't give you any bother so it's nice and peaceful for me to come out here.

I turned the corner and swiped my card through the slot to let me into the house, I loved my house it was like my prized possession and I don't know I'd do without it or the people that work day and sometimes night for it to be nice and ready for me, and although they have also trying to be prepared for Bella (?) coming they have also kept every other room up to standard which is amazing and incredible. And most of the times I don't know how they do it, but just as I was driving up the long lane that we called a driveway I seen someone go into the garage I smiled it was either someone knew wondering what the massive room or someone else going the back way into the kitchen. Oh well, I thought, I'll find out soon enough.

I drove up the last stretch taking my time since I didn't really have anything to do until Bella got here or when Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle got here tomorrow to see Bella. Hopefully she'll be here by then. Finally after about 5 minutes I got to the doorway and space for this car my silver Volvo, the door came up and opened for me to be able to drive in. I pulled in and turned before parking in my allotted space.

The garage door closed when I had parked and it was only then that I got out, I was dressed completely in black; black smart trousers, black shirt, black tie, black shoes, and my bronze hair was messy and I had golden eyes and pale white skin. I was most definitely a vampire. Then I heard a gasp.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I am Edward Mason, who, may I ask, are you?" I quickly said turning to where there was a beautiful woman with pale white skin, deep blue eyes and long curly eyelashes and gorgeous slightly curly long brown hair that was amazing. She had a very slender frame and a medium sized bust not fake like that idiot Jade's but natural.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan I arrived yesterday though you probably didn't know that." Ahhh so this was Bella, I realised quickly. Peter hadn't been wrong when he said she was beautiful and almost an exact replica of her mother. She really was, she was stuttering obviously nervous.

"Oh Bella, it's really nice to finally meet you." I said walking towards her and when I finally got to her I shook her hand, "I didn't know when you were coming but then again I was speaking to Peter yesterday and he said you guys were on the plane. Obviously Mr Observant here as you can see," then I smiled "why don't we go for a walk in the gardens since we don't really know that much about each other and you can also tell me why a beautiful woman like you would be standing in my garage for." Then I smiled again, she really was beautiful and I wanted to get to know this angel better. My excuse was obviously because we were getting married but she really was amazing anyway, now I just hoped she'd get on with my family and I couldn't wait to marry her!

"Of course" The angel answered and we walked out of the side door and walked back through the gardens.

"So Bella tell me about yourself you know things like you have told Peter since I know he seems to get to know a hell of a lot more than I do." Defiantly more than I do, I'm kept like a mushroom half the time or only find out what I need to Peter gets them to open up, if I wasn't such good friends with him I'd swear I could kill him sometimes.

"OK first who's Peter?" She doesn't know who Peter is?!

"OK first don't you know who came with you all the way from Taunton to London" I answered mocking her.

"Oh you mean Mr Lorry who drives Limo's?"

I laughed at that, a genuine laugh, "Yeah, I suppose though I've never thought of him that way before and no one else has picked up on it!" That bit is honestly the true and even my, wait there isn't a my, angel smiled at that.

"That's exactly what he said minus the no one else has picked up on it, but you wanna know my life story so I suppose I should start. I used to live with my mum and dad in a house in Taunton where I used to live right up until yesterday, I met my ex best friend Jade when I was 5 we used to play together in nursery though she was always years older than me. I never knew until I was 14 that my mum had specifically put me in a vampire nursery since she and my dad always had to work, and I went into Meredith school at 3 when I was requested. I was sad that I had to leave Jade, but I knew that I could make other friends. I always used to be on my own in lessons and at break and lunchtime until I met Lauren that is, she was really popular but we clicked almost as soon as we met. It was nice to have friends; I went through all of Meredith school as a good girl. I done my work always to a high standard and completed homework usually in lessons, I didn't get on too well with my dad Charlie and he was always home before mum so I had private tutoring lessons or just hung around with Lauren until I knew my mum would be home, then I would go home. But then 2 years ago at the end of Meredith school Lauren was married to Genesis a big vampire with a hell of a lot of money, she was changed on her wedding day by a group of newborn vampires and it killed us both but we had to stay apart.

Genesis always tried to get us to see each other but we don't fit into each other's lives anymore though we both always wanna meet up and be like normal people. Then Jade kept on creeping back into my life until she was fully sure that whenever I moved out she could move into my room, I knew that but I didn't think she would intentionally shove me out of the way once she knew it was stable. I went to college unfortunately with Jade but I couldn't do anything about her, the only time I could get away from her or mum was when I was a Meredith doing rounds to make sure vampires were behaving or with the Meredith's (the family) neither way would they want to try and kill themselves by being near me at all at those times. So I started doing I more frequently you can ask almost any vampire in Taunton and they'll say Jade is a complete bitch was a horse face and a bad attitude who only ever wants things her way. They used to say it to cheer me up but I never knew if they were telling the truth, Jade only stayed close to me because she knew Mr Lorry was going to come and get me and bring me here. She wouldn't have bothered if she didn't think she was going to get anything out of it, she is cruel and selfish and even now she has got my room, my parents and thinks she's going to still get friendship of me so she can blag it to the media and get a lot of money for it. I hate her OMG I seriously do."

By now I was looking at her with so much sympathy in my eyes that it was almost unreal, "I'm so sorry" I with complete honesty and sadness in my eyes, that was so sad and I could kill that bitch Jade she really is hurtful and nasty.

"No it's my fault not yours I shouldn't have said that about Jade I suppose, she's probably I really good friend of yours or something. Umm yeah why don't you tell me about you now instead" She said wanting to get out of this awkward silence at the moment, she thought I was friends with Jade. I don't think so ewww!

"Yeah OK, but first I want you to know I only met Jade a couple of weeks ago and I agree with those vampires back in Taunton she is damn straight ugly with boobs way to big through plastic surgery and an attitude that no guy wants. She can flirt all she likes but its women like you we go for. By the sounds of things you aren't to confident about yourself. Just so you know" Then I winked, at her and started with my story. She listened carefully whilst I told her my story.

"So when I was younger obviously my mum and dad were the King and Queen of vampires and I was told all of the different rules and when I was five I used to attend parliament meetings with my father, then my mum got very ill and although she obviously cannot die she did feel a tremendous amount of pain which meant she had to have a lot of time of from Queen duties although she was very unhappy about it so when I was 11 they stepped down and my older brother Emmett took over until I was 15 and old enough to rule. It also meant I could spend more time with my sister Alice who I get on extremely well with and when she met her husband Jasper me and Emmett took him on as well, taught him how to behave and that around the public and such but we also taught how to play bad boy behind the camera's and only in the household.

We showed him all of the secret corridors to get in and out of the house without anyone else knowing, and once he tried it out for himself he was really happy around us knowing that we wouldn't try and purposely get him into any trouble. And then obviously Jasper came with his sister Rosalie who Emmett is now married to, she quickly became Queen and loved it, as most women do, and could do both the politics side and the spending a lot of money side. She was good at most things though and that's why the country liked her because she would always fight for them, but then obviously I turned 15 and became the new King and as an anniversary present gave them one of the other houses my family owns. They both still reside their now with their twin sons Paul and Liam and their daughter Alyssa, and they love it and luckily the country now doesn't want them back!

I have lived here my entire life and know each and every person in the corridor whether it is a maid or a bodyguard to Peter or my gardener Oliver. They're like a family to me and I don't know ifi could ever live without them. And this house, it's like my own tree house on a larger scale. Not because I own it but because it has been my home for everyday for my life and again I don't know what I would be able to do or who I'd be able to be without it. My Aunt Esme decorates it and her husband my Uncle Carlisle works at the hospital and is a fantastic surgeon and doctor to many; you'll be able to meet my Aunt Esme soon. She really wants to meet you. And Carlisle wants to have x-rays done on you and wants to have a medical talk with you to see if you're on any tablets and if so what for and so on with the medical questions. Apart from my family I never really had any friends in the outside world, so it was difficult to get along with people outside of the household. I was tutored from an early age along with Alice and Emmett but other than them I never really had friends or an education either. I mean I am so glad I have Alice as a sister, and Emmett as a brother and Rosalie and Jasper as siblings - in - law."

Now it was her turn to look at me with sympathy eyes and say "I'm so sorry" and I smiled and replied "It's my fault not yours". It was just a genuinely sad conversation that we had to get out of the way so we could start to be more comfortable around each other; we had to know each other's pasts and now that we did things can only go uphill. Now that was a nice thought.

"Let's walk some more" I suggested and She nodded gratefully.

I told out her that I only hunted animals because I didn't want to be a monster and was also inspired by my Uncle Carlisle for it who also helped me get a medical degree at college, and then into medical school which helped me a lot. My favourite was mountain lion and my brother Emmett's favourite was a grizzly bear, I also told her that I loved the colour blue and was fascinated with human Meredith's such as she is, because I cannot believe someone so weak can take down vampires and make them behave properly. I also told her more about my hyper-active shop-a-holic sister Alice and his other sister-in-law Rosalie who also loved shopping though had a bit of a temper and also hated Jade. Then I told her about my kid-like older brother Emmett who has large muscles and loves gaming and my calm brother-in-law Jasper who is actually an empathy.

In return she told me that she loved marguerite pizza, chips, sausages, baked beans, mashed potato and cheese and onion pom bears. She also said that she loved coca cola though it was quite fattening but that she can't drink plain water because it makes her sick, she also told me of her extremely strong allergy to banana's and that she loves pink, purple, yellow, blue, green and white though black is a good slimming colour. I thought that was funny how she'd need a slimming colour, I said. She also said a bit more about Meredith's what they do, how they work, the education needed, what they wear, what they eat for dieting, how they slim down if need be for certain vampires. That sort of thing, and I always was genuinely interested in what she had to say. It was nice to listen to someone for a change and not have to do the speaking.

Then we walked inside and she ate her dinner of baked beans, mash potato and sausages for tea! Someone must have been listening to our conversation! And whilst she ate dinner we carried on our conversation, we both let our guards down tonight and absolutely everything came out. It was nice not to have secrets from each other though. After she'd eaten we both got up and started walking.

Now unfortunately I had to return to my work which I didn't want to do but I had to if I didn't want to stay up all night. Plus Bella was starting to look tired so it is probably better if I leave her to an early night.

"It was nice to speak to you today Bella, and I hope this doesn't sound too rude but unfortunately I have to get back to my paperwork. You can come with me to my office and keep me company or if, you probably don't want to but even still, you want to ring your parents or have an early night I can walk you back to your room if you think your going to get lost somewhere." There I've said.

"No that's alright Mr Lorry who drives Limo's drew me a map earlier before he had errands to get done obviously before you got home," We both laughed at that and I gave her an embarrassed knowing smile, "and so I'm sure even I can't get lost when my route is clearly marked in pink highlighter." She laughed again and I smiled - I love her laugh "It was nice talking to you today and it was nice for someone to listen to what I had to say instead of just ignoring me as if I am nobody."

She thinks, or has been told, she's a nobody. That is just totally incorrect.

"Alright Bella I'll let you go now but trust be when I say you're not nobody, you're an amazing young woman and have many talents I think most people in the world want so don't be so shy and embarrassed all the time. You're incredible."

"Umm, thank you is all I can say I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked nervously.

"Of course and I'll give you a tour" I said knowing Peter would have already given her 1 but it may be better to have 2 rather than just the 1.

"OK thanks. Bye" OK then so she agreed with me, that was a start.

"Bye Bella sweet dreams now" She blushed waved, turned and started back down the hallway,

After she left I just stood there, with a stupidly silly grin plastered to my face. Finally I had found the woman I wanted to be with forever and she was the girl I was supposed to marry, thank god for that. I don't what I would do if I had to marry someone else after seeing that angel.

I went into my office and signed all the slips that needed signing and printing out copies and drafts of what I would need for court in 2 days time, but my mind was always on Bella. Her beautiful blue eyes, her chocolaty brown hair, her beautiful breath taking smile and her long legs and amazing figure, naturally skinny it was incredible.

I left my office and I had everything sorted and said goodnight to any passing cleaners or maids in the corridors as I walked back to my room. I walked in my room and ticked off on my chart what I had done that day, impressive, I thought to myself, I've done most if what I wanted. Then I went in the shower and let that soften my muscles before getting changed into a comfy pair of jeans and loose shirt that I had bought with Alice last week. I also shoved on a pair of socks before going straight to my music room and sitting down at my piano, I didn't think as I played and found I was playing a lullaby inspired and played for Miss Bella Swan. The music was as soft and as melodatic as her and was incredible. And it's soft piano keys were her soft brown curls or her singing as I can imagine.

**Well there it is chapter 6. I am currently experiencing writer's block but I'll try and get chapter 7 up as soon as possible well as soon as it's finished. Also I have a question to ask you please review with your answer**

**How would you like Jacob to come into this story, I mean it's going to be a EXB story but he is still going to be Bella's best guy friend so when and how would you like Jacob to come into the story?**

**Thanks **

**Jacqueline **


	7. Don't Forget The Advisors BPOV

**Heya peeps!!!! **

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up but I had major writer's block and was totally stuck, so I wrote this chapter on Sunday but then had to type it up an add stuff. So I wrote it on Sunday sitting in the sun and trying to tan - though failed miserably - and listening to a song by Celine Dion called you and I. It's cool and helped me write this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter through all the problems I had with it and so with no more delay here you are:**

**Disclaimer - I do definitely not own Twilight. **

Chapter Seven - Don't Forget The Advisors BPOV

The next day I got up around 8, had my shower and washed my hair as well as shaving my legs and under my arms. I got out and dried myself and cleaned my teeth 3 times getting rid of any morning breath at all, and spraying my favourite deodorant on before stepping out of the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I walked back into my room and into my closet and found my sleeveless floral summer dress that started just above my bust and finished just above my knees, it was almost covered in flower patterns and had a baby pink bow around my waist with a bit of ribbon that came down to almost the bottom of my dress. I added my white comfy high heels with it and put my hair into a messy bun I also picked up the pink and silver dangly earrings and the silver circles necklace that Mr Lorry got me that I love. I squirted a bit of my channel perfume and I was ready, I ran out of the bedroom door and walked down the stairs and found Edward's office, he was in there sat talking with the man I saw yesterday coming down the stairs when he was going up.

I knocked on the door and poked my head around the corner to get his attention,

"Bella," he said as he looked up and noticed me standing in the doorway, he had a smile on his face that wasn't there when he was talking to the man "you haven't been waiting long have you? I'm so sorry if you have I was just intrigued as to the conversation I was having with Ben here"

"No I haven't been waiting long, I'll go now I just wanted to say good morning" I started backing out of the door feeling really guilty for putting him in that position, he was having a conversation for Christ's sakes Bella and you just disturbed him.

"No Bella, don't go I wanted to say good morning to you to, Bella this is my advisor Ben. Ben this is fiancée Bella, Ben's fiancée will also be here in a couple of days as well as my family which hopefully you'll get to meet soon." He said pulling me back into the room. "I wanted to also give you a tour today so I hope you've got your walking boots on! It's a pretty long walk."

"I haven't got my walking boots on but these are my really comfy heels but if we're going outside I'll grab a jacket since it's quite breezy and us humans get cold. Plus I haven't had any breakfast yet.

"Oh that's OK I have a picnic just for you but you are right, you will get cold meet us back here and we'll be ready to go."

"OK, see you guys in a minute" And with that I walked back to my room and grabbed me denim Jane Norman jacket from it's hanger in my wardrobe. I put it on and hugged it to me, though I was still cold so I changed into my dark denim jeans, my pink halter neck and my waterfall black cardigan that was really thick and soft as well as my black high heels to match.

I walked back down to the office and Ben was sat in there checking through Edward's papers, he looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Nice outfit" he complimented "Edward's just gone to pick up the picnic for you since you are just about the only human around here. Then we'll start the tour, or our version of the tour. You probably only seen a bit of the house when you were with Peter on his tour"

"Umm yeah, that sounds cool. I felt cold inside so I changed as I knew it would be even colder in some parts of this mansion you call a house" and at that he laughed. Then Edward walked in and was laughing as well since he'd heard us with his incredible vampire heightened hearing senses, he was also carrying a bag that was rustling. I looked confused at him I mean was he sure I was the ONLY one eating that was a HUGE bag and it was almost over flowing with food.

"What is it Bella" he said when he caught my questioning and very confused look pointed his way.

"Are you sure you want me to eat THAT much food I mean I am only ONE human Edward not 5 people 1."

He and Ben found this highly amusing for some reason but I shrugged it off, I wasn't going to let them get to me.

"Nice outfit" He commented after he's stopped laughing although he couldn't take the smile off his perfect face. Wait did I really just think that.

"Umm thanks that's exactly what Ben said when he seen me, you crazy pair have been working together for too long" I finished exaggerating on the crazy and long bits! Well I needed to get across my point somehow.

"Then let's go for a tour shall we, we'll start with the bottom floor. This is obviously my office, as you've probably gathered by now. Now let's go to the next room" Edward started off with Ben but pulling me behind him with one arm around my waist to the next room to Edward's office. "This is the downstairs bathroom, there are 3 other toilets on the ground floor but this one had a shower as well. Now to the next room the ballroom" Then we walked to the ballroom, "this is where I host parties and such and why there are so many toilets on the ground floor because I don't want people all over the house and so if you do happen to be upstairs you'll be stuck up there until the party ends and everyone is gone." Hmm perfect for a girly night in then if I can make some friends though I suppose his family will want to be at the party and not for a girly night in but hey there should be other people I can make friends with. "This is the room full of coats when a party is on, it's easier to have them all in here you see, now to the next room which is the first sitting room this is the gold sitting room because everything in here is gold" and it was too! ", now to the next sitting room this is the red sitting room for the same reason as the gold, now the white sitting room, the blue sitting room and the pink sitting room. All for the same reasons, plus it's easier then to know where the girls will be and where the parents and then boys will be as well as all the others that like to be alone.

"Now to the second floor, you can choose what staircase you want to go up" Edward said with a smile "I will go up whichever you choose"

"I think I'll go up this one" I said pointing to the one straight in front of me so to not embarrass myself by admitting that I would have to go up and down the stairs now twice as often to go up the two different sets! Well they were pretty damn awesome stairs I have to say I don't think I could now live in a normal house again after seeing this.

"OK whatever you like!"

We walked up the stairs! That's what they call them as if everyone has them, well they do but not engraved with gold and a red carpet going down them that's been rolled down them and not just carpeted stairs. Jeez! I know what I'm talking about even if you don't, though Ben went up the other set of stairs to me and Edward. It was quite random!

When we got to the top we re-joined and stood at thee top of the stairs, I was standing there amazed at the sight it looked exactly like a palace should.

"I will warn you Bella before we start that we have over 45 guest rooms as well as my own, yours and Ben's. Plus the turrets that you go through via doors on this level, we therefore have roughly 70 rooms on this level. Just to warn you! So now you're warned let's get on with the tour!" Edward said, that's alright, I thought, I have actually done worse. I love walking and cleaning the Meredith's big house in Taunton has well prepared me for walks longer than this. Thanks god for them they really are life savers. So I sat there and nodded gratefully it was nice and comforting to know.

"You know he isn't joking and actually he is downplaying it by a lot. Even hiker's that come here can't do the full walk of this floor, it's too tiring" Ben added with a genuinely confused expression at my eager face. Time to fill them in obviously, I thought, mum obviously hadn't mentioned my job and her lack of money to save herself embarrassment I suppose.

"Ah but to earn money since I was never given any by my mother, I used to help clean the Meredith house and they have 150 rooms on one floor, and I got them cleaned to sparkling spotlessness from top to bottom and I got it done in about an hour on my own so it's not exactly knew to me."

They both stared at me with their eyes wide open and jaws probably dropping to the floor if they could.

"Oh didn't mum tell you that?" I asked sweetly with a smile "Are we carrying on the tour since I don't think we are going to finish this tour otherwise if we don't get going." Neither of them moved, so I walked up to the first door opening it and going inside whilst looking around. It was basically a beach. There was a sea blue colour on the walls and the ceiling was painted in white with a sun in the sky. There was also some seagulls painted on the walls there was a real beach rope around the outside walls and there was also a real buoy on the wall. It had a sandy yellow carpet and a sandy cyellow bedsit, there was also beach scene pictures in beech wood! Whoop! Whoop!

I walked back and they were both still frozen in place and their jaws were still pratcially on the floor. I smiled, this was quite funny to see.

I walked into the next room seeing it was green, green carper, mint green walls, green bedset, green furnature and green lights. LOL green room, I though to myself whilst walking to the next room which was white. I wouldn't be able to keep it this white if I was a guest but this really was whit. White walls, surfaces, bedspread, everything! OK green room, white room.

Then u walked back out of the white room and into the next room. This room was like a garden scene, as if you were a tiny bug in the grass. There was long green grass painted on the walls almost ¾ of the way! And massive trees almost to the ceiling with huge great big leaves, no two were identical. Extra large flowers, in many shapes, sizes and colours. This wasn't a bedroom though, it was extra large and a muddy brown carpet and green rugs. It had sparkly butterfly mobiles and caterpillars. There was a large draw full of soft toys and young books for babies, rattles and all that sort of thing. This was a crèche, what was it doing here? There are school rooms and any other sort of education rooms upstairs, I knew that from Meredith's all the royal children got taught there, wouldn't it be logical to put them altogether? That seems odd, I will have to ask Edward about it later.

I walked back out surprised still at the crèche, and smiled happily when I seen Edward and Ben had finally snapped out of shock and both had looks of horror on their faces.

"Finally guys I wanted a tour you know not a me on my lary searching the place without knowing why it's there or who it's for," I joked.

"I'm so sorry we were being so rude." Edward said elbowing Ben in the ribs and speaking in an honestful manor "we'll carry on now won't we Ben" he said elbowing him again and glaring as if daring him not to say yes.

"Yeah that's fine but can I ask you a question first Bella?" Ben asked still looking in pain and there were glimpses of horror and shock sweeping across his face too.

"Of course, Ben, what is it?" I asked, my motherly instincts kicking in.

"did you seriously have to work, to get yourself some money. Didn't your mum or dad just give you a tenner if you went out shopping or something?" He seemed to stress on the words work and mum though he probably didn't think I could tell only my mother knew I was extremely perceptive and even with vampires I could still tell, I've probably been hanging round with them for too long in my life.

"Umm, that is a difficult since she didn't give me pocket money, no, and if I wanted some clothes r something then I didn't get them until my birthday or whatever which may be months later from when I needed them. And sometimes on my birthday or whatever she got me really expensive gifts. But she never gave me money definitely no so I had to get some money to go into town with my friends somehow." Thinking back it was quite embarrassingly true.

"She never ever gave you money just to help you out occasionally" By this point Edward and Ben had anger filling their facial features and Mr Lorry had just come around the corner and he looked angry as well. Oh god I've done it now what have I done already, I hope it's not punishments like home. They used to be embarrassing, like when I had to go a day without food or when I had to walk around the house for a day with only a very small bra and knickers on. When my dad came back home then it was embarrassing, Jade just laughed and asked my mum what I had done to deserve to be that was in front of my dad 'knowing how he is' what was he like. Did of he think of me, not as his daughter, but as other things. No he couldn't have, he was my daddy and he never did anything wrong it was my cruel mum and Jade.

Thinking back to the pain I'd had to endure I started crying, and slid down the wall with weakness. I noticed the maids going past looking at Edward with desperate faces to be able to help me, but I was way past caring. I kept chanting "my dad didn't do anything wrong, don't hurt me mum, stop hurting me Jade, leave me alone Aunty Janice, my dad didn't do anything wrong, don't hurt me mum, stop hurting me Jade, leave me alone Aunty Janice" and I kept going until I thought I'd cried it all out of me, but what it really was, was a passing maid who'd had enough guts to try and soothe me but by now all 3 men were looking at me with helplessness in their eyes as well as guilt as if they were thinking they were to blame. For my awful childhood, they had nothing wrong I was just scared that I had.

"No one is going to hurt you under my, or my guards, watch Bella. Your safe now; from your mum, from Jade, from your dad, from anyone you've been afraid of all your life. I promise that to you Bella, you are my life and my world and I don't know what else I can do to make you see that." Edward finished with so much sadness in his eyes as if he blamed himself.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself Edward. I shouldn't be remembering these things still I know I'm safe now so there's no problem. Is there?" I said looking at Edward with my tearful eyes, his expression immediately softened and a crooked smile took his place.

"No Bella, there is no problem, none what so ever."

He had his arm around me for the rest of the tour around the castle, and both Mr Lorry and Ben came with us as well but always stood real close in case I broke down again. Not good. The whole house/mansion was beautiful, it was all decorated perfectly and although there were about 200 rooms in the whole house/mansion they were all amazingly different. Some were slightly the same but there were very few of them and even those were only the same colour schemes and definitely not the same décor.

Amazing, I went to bed early that night and didn't write a diary entry I was so tired and upset, I wouldn't let it over take me though. I was stronger.

**Well there you go, chapter 7. I hope you liked this chapter please RXR and tell me what you thought - flames accepted - I just want to know how you feel about it.**

**Here's a question I would again like answered - either through PM-ing me or by review - **

**In my story should Jacob Black be a werewolf? We all know Edward's a vampire but do you still want Jacob to be a werewolf or is he gonna be something else? (Have no idea what yet, if you pick this option please tell me what you want him to be!)**

**Thanks again and please remember to REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Don't Forget The Advisors EPOV

**Heya, I hope you enjoy chapter eight and I am sorry for the wait! LOL! It rhymes! :P**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight.**

Chapter Eight - Don't Forget The Advisors EPOV

The next day I got up around 7, had my shower. I got out and dried myself before preparing myself for the day. I dressed in my favourite faded blue jeans and white and blue striped shirt that hung over the jeans a bit, I combed back my messy bronze hair that refused to do anything and tied up my shoe laces and my brown suede smart shoes. This was going to be a tough day, I thought to myself but then I remembered what was to come and suddenly I could only think of one person in the world. Bella. My beautiful Bella with; an amazing figure, blue eyes you could just melt into, soft chocolate brown curls down to her lower back and a naturally beautiful face that could easily be mistaken for an angel's. She was incredible, as well as mine.

I walked down the stairs, still daydreaming about Bella. And walked into my office, there sat Ben going through my paper's that I had signed yesterday and also wrote out to be checked before I had to sign them. He smiled and looked up as soon as entered the room and I gave a brief nod to acknowledge that, but Ben seemed to realise it was Bella that I was daydreaming about and so stayed silent and went back to reading and nodding. He really was amazing sometimes, he always when to do or say something and didn't go out of place or not think of what he said unless he was shocked or feeling another emotion along that lines. After about ten minutes, though, he obviously remembered something and wanted to tell me so sat back in his normal chair and I sat on my desk waiting for him to speak.

"Parliament starts in a week, these" he said indicating to the letters and information I had drawn up last night "will be used to discuss. We also have a new member of parliament his name is Thomas Pickett and he has worked within voting polls before so he is experienced, though only 21. We're safe Edward, he will not betray us."

I nodded my head with confidence before I looked up and seen Bella poking her head around the door, obviously not wanting to intrude on me. "Bella," I said, I had a smile on my face from seeing her, it was nice too see her beautiful angelic face again. "you haven't been waiting long have you? I'm so sorry if you have I was just intrigued as to the conversation I was having with Ben here" I said not knowing how long she'd been waiting for, I hoped not long.

"No I haven't been waiting long, I'll go now I just wanted to say good morning" She started backing out of the door looking really guilty for putting me in that position. I have no idea why though?

"No Bella, don't go I wanted to say good morning to you to, Bella this is my advisor Ben. Ben this is fiancée Bella, Ben's fiancée will also be here in a couple of days as well as my family which hopefully you'll get to meet soon." I said pulling her back into the room. "I wanted to also give you a tour today so I hope you've got your walking boots on! It's a pretty long walk."

"I haven't got my walking boots on but these are my really comfy heels but if we're going outside I'll grab a jacket since it's quite breezy and us humans get cold. Plus I haven't had any breakfast yet."

"Oh that's OK I have a picnic just for you but you are right, you will get cold meet us back here and we'll be ready to go."

"OK, see you guys in a minute" And with that she walked back out of the door.

I heard her walk back down to the office from the kitchen as I was preparing her picnic, she seemed startled to find only Ben in my office. I smiled at that, and felt a strange sense of longing to be back to her. Pull yourself together Edward you haven't known the girl that long yet, I thought angrily towards myself.

"Nice outfit" I heard Ben compliment "Edward's just gone to pick up the picnic for you since you are just about the only human around here. Then we'll start the tour, or our version of the tour. You probably only seen a bit of the house when you were with Peter on his tour" Obviously she was looking for me?!!! YAY!

"Umm yeah, that sounds cool. I felt cold inside so I changed as I knew it would be even colder in some parts of this mansion you call a house" and at that Ben laughed. Then I walked in and was laughing as well since I'd heard them with my incredible vampire heightened hearing senses, I was also carrying a bag that was rustling. She looked confused at me I guessed why immediately she was silently asking if I knew that was she was the ONLY one eating that was a biggish bag and it was almost over flowing with food.

"What is it Bella" I said when I caught my questioning and very confused look pointed my way, acting dumb to find out if my guesses were correct.

"Are you sure you want me to eat THAT much food I mean I am only ONE human Edward not 5 people 1." Oh yes, I was correct.

Me and Ben found this highly amusing for some reason but she shrugged it off, she obviously wasn't going to let us get to her.

"Nice outfit" I commented after I'd stopped laughing although I couldn't take the silly smile off my face.

"Umm thanks that's exactly what Ben said when he seen me, you crazy pair have been working together for too long" She finished exaggerating on the crazy and long bits!

"Then let's go for a tour shall we, we'll start with the bottom floor. This is obviously my office, as you've probably gathered by now. Now let's go to the next room" I started off with Ben but pulling her behind me with one arm around her waist to the next room to my office. "This is the downstairs bathroom, there are 3 other toilets on the ground floor but this one had a shower as well. Now to the next room the ballroom" Then we walked to the ballroom, "this is where I host parties and such and why there are so many toilets on the ground floor because I don't want people all over the house and so if you do happen to be upstairs you'll be stuck up there until the party ends and everyone is gone. This is the room full of coats when a party is on, it's easier to have them all in here you see, now to the next room which is the first sitting room this is the gold sitting room because everything in here is gold, now to the next sitting room this is the red sitting room for the same reason as the gold, now the white sitting room, the blue sitting room and the pink sitting room. All for the same reasons, plus it's easier then to know where the girls will be and where the parents and then boys will be as well as all the others that like to be alone.

"Now to the second floor, you can choose what staircase you want to go up" I said with a smile "I will go up whichever you choose"

"I think I'll go up this one" she said pointing to the one right in front of us.

"OK whatever you like!"

We walked up the stairs. Ben walked up the other set to us though to give us a little more privacy, that was nice though it was obvious Bella didn't understand why Ben went up the other set of stairs. LOL!

When we got to the top we re-joined and stood at the top of the stairs, she was standing there amazed at the sight I suppose it looked exactly like a palace should.

"I will warn you Bella before we start that we have over 45 guest rooms as well as my own, yours and Ben's. Plus the turrets that you go through via doors on this level, we therefore have rough I said, well preparing her. There really was a hell of a lot of rooms on this floor more so than most.

"You know he isn't joking and actually he is downplaying it by a lot. Even hiker's that come here can't do the full walk of this floor, it's too tiring" Ben added with a genuinely confused expression at her eager face.

"Ah but to earn money since I was never given any by my mother, I used to help clean the Meredith house and they have 150 rooms on one floor, and I got them cleaned to sparkling spotlessness from top to bottom and I got it done in about an hour on my own so it's not exactly knew to me."

We both stared at her with our eyes wide open and jaws probably dropping to the floor if we could. She had to work to get money that is disgraceful. Her mother is the ex-queen of vampires and Bella has to work to get money that really is awful it's worse than awful actually.

"Oh didn't mum tell you that?" She asked sweetly with a smile "Are we carrying on the tour since I don't think we are going to finish this tour otherwise if we don't get going." Neither of us moved, how could we, we'd just been told that the ex-queen of vampire's daughter had to work to get what she wanted when she wanted it. That was bad. She walked back and we were both still frozen in place and our jaws were still on the floor.

She was walking through the rooms seeing them herself because we were still so shocked. We just couldn't get over it. When she came out of the crèche we had finally hit realisation but couldn't keep the looks of horror and disgust of our faces. How dare Renee, it was worse than cruel.

"Finally guys I wanted a tour you know not a me on my lary searching the place without knowing why it's there or who it's for," She joked.

"I'm so sorry we were being so rude." I said elbowing Ben in the ribs and speaking in an honestful manor "we'll carry on now won't we Ben" I said elbowing him again and glaring as if daring him not to say yes.

"Yeah that's fine but can I ask you a question first Bella?" Ben asked still looking in pain and there were glimpses of horror and shock sweeping across his face too.

"Of course, Ben, what is it?" She asked, her motherly (?) instincts kicking in.

"Did you seriously have to work, to get yourself some money? Didn't your mum or dad just give you a tenner if you went out shopping or something?" He seemed to stress on the words work and mum.

"Umm, that is a difficult since she didn't give me pocket money, no, and if I wanted some clothes or something then I didn't get them until my birthday or whatever which may be months later from when I needed them. And sometimes on my birthday or whatever she got me really expensive gifts. But she never gave me money definitely no so I had to get some money to go into town with my friends somehow." That was cruel.

"She never ever gave you money just to help you out occasionally" By this point me and Ben had anger filling our facial features and Peter had just come around the corner and he looked angry as us.

She started crying, and slid down the wall with weakness. I noticed the maids going past looking at me with desperate faces to be able to help her, but I was way past hurting. She kept chanting "my dad didn't do anything wrong, don't hurt me mum, stop hurting me Jade, leave me alone Aunty Janice, my dad didn't do anything wrong, don't hurt me mum, stop hurting me Jade, leave me alone Aunty Janice" and she kept going until I thought she'd cried it all out of herself, but what it really was, was a passing maid who'd looked at me first and got confirmation to try and soothe her but by now all 3 of us men were looking at her with helplessness in our eyes as well as guilt as if we were to blame.

"No one is going to hurt you under my, or my guards, watch Bella. Your safe now; from your mum, from Jade, from your dad, from anyone you've been afraid of all your life. I promise that to you Bella, you are my life and my world and I don't know what else I can do to make you see that." I finished with so much sadness in my eyes as if I blamed myself.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself Edward. I shouldn't be remembering these things still I know I'm safe now so there's no problem. Is there?" She said looking at me with my tearful eyes, my expression immediately softened and a crooked smile took it's place.

"No Bella, there is no problem, none what so ever." And I have never said anything more truthful except for the fact that she was scared of something, and I was going to find out what it was.

I had my arm around her for the rest of the tour around the castle, and both Peter and Ben came with us as well but always stood close in case she broke down again. Not good.

I went to bed almost as soon as the tour was over after having a hot shower and finishing of Bella's song which I have named Bella's Lullaby. And it seemed as if, finally, everything was coming together. It had taken long enough.

**There you go chapter eight please RXR whether you liked it or not, flames are excepted.**

**Thank you**

**Now my question,**

**If Jacob isn't in the story who is going to be Bella's best friend?**

**Alice**

**Rosalie**

**Angela**

**Jessica**

**Other (please specify)**

**Please RXR your answer thank you for your time**

**Jacqueline**


	9. Chapter Nine Life Can Never Be Normal

**Hey you guys you don't know how sorry I am that you've had to wait for ages for an update but I had major writer's block and have had 3 exams in my worst subject - science - to study and revise for. But now they're over with you should be seeing more frequent updates.**

**I'd also like to say thank you to **

**EmmettzRose**

**bellaandedwardforever02**

**AAshleyrc**

**SavageBeast**

**Twilight-saga-lover95**

**twilightfangirl**

**.**

**twilightfangirl**

**and Princass you guys have made me keep writing and have made me so happy with your reviews thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight nor the song Gotta Go My Own Way.**

Chapter Nine - Life Can Never Be Normal

I woke up to the sound of a beeping noise; though it wasn't just beeping it was also playing the song Think Twice by Celine Dion. My alarm clock, I thought to myself.

I slowly got up and made my way out of bed before going into my closet and finding my outfit for the day, a strapless red dress with white polka dots all over it. It also had a red band just under my bust line, my red dolly pumps and my white scarf as an accessory. I then went in the shower and washed my hair before blow drying it and letting it fall down my back in its natural waves, I did some make-up.

I then got up and walked around my room and watched twilight for the 20th time, before deciding to go down for some breakfast. I got downstairs and heard voices one of which being Edward's and another being Ben's but there was at least three I didn't recognise so I thought I'd leave them to peace.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a chorus of good mornings, it was like home. Then Catherine came up to me and asked what I'd like for breakfast since I must be so very hungry.

"Just some toast will be fine for me, thank you" I replied with a smile which was returned gratefully and honestly.

"Sure thing, what would you like to drink. We have apple juice, orange juice, apple and black current squash, water, tea, coffee and hot chocolate in an assortment of flavours."

"Umm I'll have some apple juice please" **(AN one of my traits I don't like squash, orange juice, tea or coffee so Bella only really had two choices.) **At least it was healthy, I thought to myself.

Then Catherine came back with the toast and both Catherine and Marie sat with me whilst I ate and talked to me like I belonged, it was nice to finally belong somewhere. Then I remembered the voices from earlier and I thought that if anyone would know it would be the maids, like in Princess Diaries 2.

"Hey, Catherine Marie, I heard some voices as I was coming down to breakfast this morning and I wondered if you knew who they were."

"Why yes we do" Catherine said "they're King Edward's family. His Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, his adopted siblings Emmett and Alice and their partners Lady Rosalie and her twin Jasper, they're really nice people and they've probably come to meet you as well as for the party tonight."

"What party tonight?" I asked without thinking.

"Oh it's basically like a party to celebrate your safe arrival, it's nothing really" Catherine dismissed it with a flick of her wrist. I smiled, these were good people. "Now you should probably hurry up and get back up there, Edward's going to be looking for you to meet his relatives"

"OK then" I replied before walking up the stairs and nervously going into the foyer. There I saw 8 people, Edward and Ben. As well as a beautiful caramel coloured hair women who had a pale complexion and golden brown eyes, she was stood next to a man with blond hair who had the same eyes and complexion in fact they all did. There was a big guy with massive muscles and short black hair stood with a beautiful blond haired woman and they were obviously together, then you had a honey haired man stood next to a very short person with short brown spiky hair. She was really pixie like.

"What's that?" The big guy asked breathing in, Edward also breathed in.

"Bella, finally, I thought you weren't going to join us" He said and turned around with that breath taking crooked smile on his beautiful face. Whoa I really have it bad, I thought to myself.

"Oh umm yeah, I was just having breakfast. You know us humans get hungry sometimes." I added joking but the big guy burst out laughing, he was really scary.

"Emmett shut up your scaring Bella" Edward said to the big guy.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. I always forget that I scare humans, sorry." He said shrugging but not before the women next to him hit him round the head, smiling at me.

"I apologise for my husband, I'm Rosalie though you can call me Rose and I guess you're Bella, is that short for something."

I finally stepped out of the shadows and into the room so they could see me, oh god, I thought, these were going to be my IN LAWS. Now we have a problem.

"Umm yeah it's short for Isabella but I don't like it so I tell everyone to call me Bella, I prefer it."

"Like I prefer Rose awesome."

For a minute no one said anything, and I was happy with that. I didn't know quite what to say, I was really happy they had a close family bond. It was nice and also showed how a family can be, this was more like what I saw everyday with the covens.

"We seem to be so quiet and we're being rude to poor Bella, I'm Esme dear and this is my husband Carlisle. Next to Emmett is Jasper with the blond hair and his wife Alice who has the short brown hair. Now that that's out of the way let's go and sit in the red sitting room and catch up, we haven't seen each other in so long and unlike you Edward we haven't been able to talk to Bella properly yet." She had a very motherly feeling and you had the feeling she was defiantly a lovely person.

"Sure Aunt Esme let's go" Edward said guiding everyone in and putting his arm around my waist and pulling me along with the rest of his family. WOW!

Once we got inside he put me on one of the couches and sat next to me whilst everyone else sat down too. Marie then brought me in a cup of Aero mint hot chocolate and some biscuits and everyone else had cups of hot animal blood which was rank to smell but even still.

"So Bella tell us about yourself, and then it'll be Alice's turn and we'll go in a circle so you'll know all about us and we'll know all about you" Carlisle offered.

"Umm OK," I said nervously "well my name is Bella Swan and I am 18 years old. I have a practical twin though she's not even related to me it's just what the doctors call us called Lauren and she is married to Genesis. Umm I am an only child, my mum prefers my friend over me, and I am a daddy's girl. I went to Meredith school from the age of 3, started my duties at the age of ten and started to then work one on one with a vampire called Sebastian Miller from the age of twelve. In general I work rounds and help train the new Meredith's and generally do whatever I can to help. I have the record for being in hospital for the most amounts of times and having past illnesses that shouldn't be around anymore, and that's about it really."

Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Ben, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all looking at me amazed now. And had their jaws hanging to the floor after hearing it, I don't suppose I look like the type to be kicking vampires asses everyday. Oh well they'll just have to get used to it.

"Now Alice I believe it's your turn" I said smiling sweetly. I was glad that I wasn't the only one having to talk about myself.

"Ah yes well, my names Alice Cullen although it used to be Mary Alice Brandon. I am 51 years old though I look 17, and I don't know my family really anymore. I can have visions of the future although they can always change if someone changes their mind or whatever, I am the youngest in the Cullen family and I am married to Jazzy here. I also absolutely love shopping and retail therapy; it's a definite must in my life. I also love hair and beauty and love doing nails as well as planning occasions like parties and weddings and I can just tell we're going to be the best of friends, I've seen it already" She said pointing to her temple and tapping it, then she giggled and I smiled and nodded cautiously. If she says so, I thought to myself, "Now it's you're turn Jazzy" she motioned to Jasper next to her.

"Alright my name's Jasper Cullen and it used to be Jasper Whitlock" Whitlock now where have I heard that name before . . . . "I am 156 years old though I look and act 18 and I don't have any other family that I know of. I am an empath meaning I can sense and change your emotions, I am the oldest of the Cullen children and I married to this pixie here named Alice. I love reading up about the civil war since I did fight in that war and I love reading books and yeah, I am also the only Cullen that doesn't own a car. I used to train newborns and fight against other vampires before I met Alice, I'm also ashamed to say that I used to drink human blood but thanks to Alice, Carlisle and basically everyone in this room I now drink as a vegetarian and am doing really well but have a problem around humans sometimes, so if you think I'm being off with you, I'm not, I'm just trying to save your life and not hurt you." Jasper, or jazzy, finished, wow he's done so much more in his life as a human that I have going off to fight in the civil war. Whitlock's are also in Texas so he must have been brought up there. Amazing when I've never been out of England, really truly amazing.

"Well I suppose I'm next, I'm Emmett and pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself. It used to Emmett McCarthy, I am 76 and looking good I have to say it's all the anti-wrinkle cream Rosie makes me use, I don't have a super power though I am the strongest out of us all and I have the most amazing video games skills you will ever see. I am also the cooliest and as you can probably tell I love video games and beating everyone of course, I have never had any proper competitors you see. I look and act 18 and still have to do boring high school over and over, I own my 4X4 and it really is my baby. I am married to Rosie here and don't know of any other of my family, and that's about it really oh and by the way I love you humans you're just so awesome I had to say so!" I nodded my head nervously.

Then the beautiful blonde who I know of as Rosalie or Rosie as Emmett calls her, started t speak "Heya I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose, I am 84 but look and act 18 with the two boys. I love shopping, fashion, nail care and mechanics, I know it's a rather odd combination but the guys got me into loving cars and then I did a mechanics degree and now I am the mechanic of the family. I don't know if I have any family remaining, my name used to be Rosalie Lillian Hale and my favourite song of the moment is Sugar by Flo Rida feat Wynter and that's about all"

We continued like that for the rest of the night and eventually Emmett mentioned the karaoke machine and that he was the best at it apparently, I giggled at that and everyone looked at me. "I've trained and sung for nearly every year of my life and can almost kill a vampire with my voice and he thinks he's the best." I continued giggling and everyone else joined in the laughter as well.

"Come on then human, you can sing first" Emmett said in a competitive voice.

"OK then" We walked to the living room where there was a massive flat screen TV and a karaoke machine just underneath it.

"Which song _human_" he said emphasizing on the word human.

"an old favourite _vampire_" I said mimicking him. And Rosalie nodded and smiled at me.

"_I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged_

It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

_**Troy**__  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?_

_**Gabriella**__  
What about trust?_

_**Troy**__  
you know I never wanted to hurt you_

_**Gabriella**__  
and what about me?_

_**Troy**__  
What am I supposed to do?_

_**Gabriella**__  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
__**  
Troy**__  
I'll miss you_

_**Gabriella**__  
so  
I've got to move on and be who I am_

_**Troy**__  
Why do you have to go?  
__**  
Gabriella**__  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
__**  
Troy:**__  
I'm trying to understand_

_**Gabriella**__  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now_

_**Troy**__  
I want you to stay_

_**Gabriella**__  
I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am_

_**Troy**__  
What about us?_

_**Gabriella**__  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand_

_**Troy**__  
I'm trying to understand_

_**Gabriella**__  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way"_

I finally finished and looked up to see everyone staring at me, I had gained them a new record on that song. "What?" I asked.

"No-o-th-i-i-in-ng" Carlisle stuttered.

Umm ok now this is weird, "I think I'm going to go to bed now I'm quite tired goodnight" I finished and walked back to my own room, I filled in my diary entry and took my tablets before falling into a deep sleep.

**Well there it is another chapter and now for the question**

**Bella and Edward are now good friends, so how long should it take for them to become in love. As in two more chapters or five? Please let me know as your opinion really helps and counts for a lot, I will try to reply to every review I get.**

**Thank you**

**Jacqueline **


	10. Mummy You’re A Vampire Too!

**Sorry for the wait of an update I actually dedicated and wrote this chapter in a day but my mum barred my laptop for a week so I couldn't upload it, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it 11 will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight, never have never will.**

Chapter Ten - Mummy You're A Vampire Too?!

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside my bedroom window, I could definitely get used to this I thought to myself. Then all of last nights memories came flooding back, the worst being karaoke by far. I can't believe I sang in front of Edward's family, oh god I hope they'll forget and pass it off as a Meredith thing.

I got up and went into the bathroom, I cleaned my teeth whilst waiting for the shower water to heat up. Then I got in the shower and washed my hair adding the hair mask that is 98p per sachet in Boots **(an: or it is where I live) **I finished my shower after about 5 minutes and walked out of the bathroom, I walked back to my bedroom to find some clothes. I decided on; a brown flowery dress to your hips, white jeans, my light brown belt, my dark brown handbag since I knew me and Esme were going shopping for me and Edward's room when we move into it and my brown and cream suede high heels.

I then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get my breakfast, I had scones with clotted cream and strawberry jam today, an English tradition at it's yummiest **(an : sorry personal opinion plus I just had scones with clotted cream and strawberry jam and it was really nice).** I then went into the downstairs bathroom and did my make up; liquid eye liner in bronze to go with my brown, cream eye shadow, curled my eye lashes and put on a coat of light brown mascara, a lick of high shine lip gloss and a squirt of something that keeps your make up on and I was done with the make up. Then I put my hair into a messy bun and added a light brown hair flower clip to the side of my hair.

After I had finished in the bathroom I walked into the gold living room where everyone was sat talking, they smiled as I walked in.

"Good morning Bella how did you sleep" Came from Esme, the motherly kind figure that I had grown more close with last night through conversation than anyone else in the room or at least anyone else in the family.

"I slept good thanks" I answered with a smile as my mother taught me too to be polite, and as I was taught to be a lady in Meredith school.

"That's good since we want an early start today so if you want to go and grab your bag then we can set off, we'll have a nice chat whilst we're walking around ok?"

"Yeah that's fine just let me grab my bag" I ran back upstairs and grabbed my bag shoving my phone in there and my camera as well as my purse, and at the last minute grabbing a beige jacket on the way out of the door.

When I got down the stairs I found Esme in a pretty pink floaty dress, white to the knees leggings, white pumps, pale pink - to match the dress - leg warmers, a long white beaded necklace and bangle, a pretty white bag and a matching cropped jacket. She really could flaunt it, she kissed her husband swiftly on the lips before taking some car keys of the rack and waved her hand motioning for me to follow. I did and before I knew it we were stood outside a black Mercedes.

"Get on in" she said getting in herself the other side, I smiled only with the vampire royal family would I ever get to be in a black Mercedes. I got on in an she turned off the radio, as we drove past the house Carlisle waved at us and we waved back, Carlisle was nice too, fatherly, as Esme was motherly. They really were perfect together.

After that we played 20 questions, and generally caught up on each other's lives and then before I knew it we were in central London and parked, time really does fly by sometimes! We walked slowly from shop to shop finding nice things but nothing that said 'pick me' until I found a wood work shop, Esme was in a shop across the street looking at something so I went on over as she said she would meet me in there. It was an old shop ran by an even older man probably in his late 80's and the wood was carved so perfectly I could probably spend a fortune, but I knew that we only needed certain things for the suite.

"Can I help you?" The old man asked politely.

"Yes you probably can, I'd like some furniture for a suite, but I only need certain things. I have a list if that helps"

"Yes that sure does young lady now what's on that list of yours that I can help you with"

"Well I need quite a few photo frames that preferably look quite similar, a couple of vases, some book shelves, 3 like coffee tables, a kitchen table, some place mats, fruit bowls, bedside tables and a TV unit that could also hold some DVD's"

"Well little lady I'm sure I can sort you out with a few things. Have a catalogue as well and here have a look around your free to do whatever you like in this world, so have a browse and see if you see anything that takes your fancy."

"Thank you" I answered truthfully I started to have a look around and seen some really nice things, then Esme walked in and smiled at the sight.

"This is a lovely shop Bella it has some nice wooden things in it, I like some bits for my home!"

"I know right look at these" I showed her the wooden picture frames I liked "and these," I gave her the wooden and foresty pine smelling candles I liked that were a greeny colour and she liked them. "ooh and these" I gave her the wooden spiralling vases I loved, "and I just love this coffee table, these place mats are really nice and I love this bowl. Also come and see these bookcases, and this table don't you just think it's absolutely beautiful. Also I found the perfect filing cabinet . . ."

After about an hour in the wood work shop and Esme loving everything I liked and me liking and helping her pick out things for her own home, we left paying for everything and getting some guards to drive it back home for us. Then we went in and got some green paint in several different shades, and brown paint, I also found a leaf stencil and a pot of gold paint, we also found some lovely candle holders for our candles and tea lights. We also got some cushions and some folders and files. It was really nice and the room was going to be really nice by the time we're done, it was also nice spending some one-on-one time with Esme.

"Now Bella you have a choice, Rosalie and Alice want to take you shopping for everything concerning the wedding, you can either go with them and have no say in it at all go to about 50 stores to get what you wanted in the 1st store anyway your feet killing you and extremely hungry by the end. Or you can come shopping with me, face Alice and Rosalie trying to make you feel guilty and them trying to take you shopping at any other point, but you will choose what you want for your own wedding and even those two won't get to see the dress to the day of, and you'll get to do your own make-up and everyone will think it's funny. So what d'ya reckon?" I didn't even have to think think twice.

"I think I'll go shopping with you." Esme laughed,

"I quite agree with you may I ask why though Alice and Rose can be very persuasive and usually get their own way with others"

"Because I have always wanted to plan my own wedding, to be able to go shopping for the gifts for the bridesmaids, and taste all the cakes in the cake shop and take half an hour to decide, to try on loads of dresses and to giggle embarrassed at the nearly non-existent lingerie in the La Senza. I've always been fascinated with weddings and used to plan mine that changed everyday since I was ten, my mum used to say it was stupid, no use, but it was special to me. I even started to watch wedding TV instead of cartoons at the age of 11, it's just a stupid dream I guess when you face a reality like this." I said opening my arms and motioning to the mansion we had just pulled up to. "But it's MY dream. Is it really too hard to understand, to my mum and Jade they thought they ruled my life, and they did. Why me Esme, what did I ever do?" I was begging now, pleading like the child I'd always been punished for acting like.

Esme looked like if she could cry, at that moment she'd of been in tears. "I don't know Bella, I honestly don't know. I don't know why your mum and Jade tried to rule your life, I don't know what you ever did wrong honey. But wanting to plan your own wedding at the age of ten isn't stupid Bella, it's natural and it's something everyone wishes to happen which means a lot of money Bella. Which is something this family has, you mean a lot to us Bella, you ask for it and it's yours understand? I don't want none of this looking at prices either."

"I won't" I whispered since I wasn't capable of much else. Esme smiled and we both hugged, me in tears and her dry sobbing until Carlisle came out.

"Girls your taking ages did you . . . ." Carlisle trailed off as he seen us, and a face of sympathy and guilt clouded his usual good looking features. It was then that we stopped hugging but neither of us could stop the crying, by now the rest of the family were outside and looking at us with the same expressions as Carlisle.

"I feel like I'm intruding and extremely left out, Rose we should start crying too." Alice announced, everyone laughed at that but it was a nervous laugh unlike before.

"Can I ask why we're all crying?" Asked Emmett in what was supposed to be a whisper but came out as more of a normal voice that earned him a slap round the head from Rose.

"Bella and me were just talking that's all." Said Esme "And yes Carlisle we got some lovely things didn't we Bella?"

"Yeah" I said wiping away my tears, it was embarrassing with everyone looking at me.

"Right inside now girls and guys Bella has to eat and I'm going to have a shower I think. Come on let's get moving" Esme all but picked them up and carried them in, I smiled at that a proper smile one that hadn't been out for a while.

"Bella why don't you get a sandwich or whatever, and come and eat it in my office since I have something to discuss with you." Edward looked up and almost asked instead of saying.

"Of course" I replied, I wasn't going to be rude since he was being perfectly nice to me and hadn't been mean or cruel since I got here.

"Thank you" Edward replied looking quite relieved. Like he thought I may have rejected him, I am not a mean person. I wouldn't do that sort of thing.

I walked inside with Edward and whilst he went to his office I went into the kitchen, since everyone was out I grabbed myself a ham and cheese sandwich and a packet of crisps. Then I poured myself a glass of water and walked to Edward's office, I sat down and got comfy in one of his chairs and started to eat my sandwich. He looked up as he had obviously heard me and smiled, I was only eating strange vampire or person.

"So I just wanted you to know since you probably don't that your mum's a vampire too, not only that but she is also the ex queen of vampires she gave up the throne to my father after she gave birth to you since you were human and she didn't want to put your life at risk because of all the human feeding vampires. So yeah thought I'd be blunt and obvious with you since I'm pretty sure you can take it unlike other pathetic girls, I'm sure we've both met before" We both nodded then.

I was shocked though it explained why mum got on with Jade better because they were both vampires. But we used to talk about everything, me and mum, if Jade could tell me she was a vampire then why couldn't mum, was she scared as to what I would think? Well I don't know, maybe that's why she liked to see me in pain. Because it's how she felt around me, it couldn't be could it?

"Bella, I think very highly of you and would never want to hurt you but could you please just not irritate me. I stand here very worried about you, I cannot read your thoughts and you just sit there looking shocked/hurt/abused/guilty/ashamed/in thought. What am I supposed to do?" Edward exclaimed beautifully. Wait, do I have feelings for this guy? The answer I think scared me more than the question did,

Yes. I do like Edward Mason as more than a friend, god that really is scary because in a million years (no exaggeration) he still wouldn't feel the same way about me. His father's shoved me with him because of whatever and then he'll find his soul mate and I'll be the one who gets hurt.

"I'm sorry Edward I have to go now and umm tidy my room. Bye Bye" I whispered shaking violently, Edward looked at me with the most pained and hurt expression I have ever seen on somebody in my life, he didn't question me though so I shook all the way to my room and broke down crying uncontrollably on my bed. He's going to find and love someone else, and I'm going to be the reason he has to give her up or he may even start to hurt me maybe even kill me so he can get his girl, why me you stupid mother and Jade why me what did I ever do to you selfish brats.

Right I need to sort this out, I thought, first thing tomorrow morning I will sort everything out. I will say everything needed and may even speak to Esme for a bit more, maybe we can go wedding shopping. That'd be fun, and give us time to talk and spend together. I'll ask her tomorrow. But for now I need to get ready for bed in case someone finds me upset.

I got undressed and into my PJ's and watched twilight for the 13th time, cleaned my teeth and went to bed for an early night. That's enough for one day in the life of Bella Swan.

**Well there you are number 10, so tell me what you thought please, in any way can I make it better and I will give you the next chapter title as a kind of sneak peak, **

**Operation Save the Wedding**

**There it is so tell me what you think, since it's the next chapter is the chapter Edward and Bella confess their love for each other it's also the Arrival Ball for Bella's arrival to the castle. Again I'm sorry for the long wait of an update but please forgive me and review I even accept flames!! :P**


	11. Operation Save the Wedding

**Here it is chapter eleven, sorry I took like a whole week for an update and this is quite a short chapter sorry about that, but I really wanted to get it out and publish it. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight**

Chapter Eleven - Operation Save the Wedding

I woke up the next morning and knew exactly what I had to do; I had to go shopping with Esme and talk to her about my whole past then at least someone will understand, I had to ring my mum and Jade and tell them not to bother with the wedding or me at all in the future and not to expect any income or money supply, I had to tell every guard and maid as well as Edward and his family the same thing to back me up, then I had to tell Edward how I felt and see if it made our friendship harder. In my dreams he tells me he loves me too, ha fat chance of that happening.

I got up straight away and did my normal morning routine, I also did my hair and make-up this morning! Then I went into my wardrobe and found out my white dress that has puffy short sleeves and came down to my knees, my fabric white Christian Dior high heels and my Louis Vuitton white handbag with colourful LV signs all over it. That would do, I thought to myself.

Then I walked over to my phone and rang up my mum knowing Jade would probably be there since it was only half seven.

**(an : **Bella**, Her mum, **_Jade_**)**

**Hello**

Hey mum it's me Bella

**Oh hey Bella, Jade Bella's on the phone, did you want something dear not that I'm not happy to hear from you because I'm really excited your on the phone I'm just shocked since we spoke probably a while back just after you got there so I didn't expect to hear from you until I seen you at the wedding. Hold on let me put it on loudspeaker a minute since me and Jade have something to tell you.**

_Hey Bella_

What's that mum you go first

**Well Jade's moved in with me and your dad so we're all a family now, she has your old room but you can have it back anytime you want to come and stay right Jade?**

_That's right because we really wanted you to come and stay but we also really wanted you to know I am part of your family now Bella so yeah a hows life and b what did you want to tell me and mum about _

Well that's not shocking since I knew that before I even left and so moving on a Jade life is good not having to see you or mum dad's the only one I miss and b I wanted to say get out of my life. Esme - who's soon to be my aunt in law - backs me. And so will the guards, don't turn up for the wedding, don't ring me, don't try and write me a letter, don't send me anything it will all be turned down and you will be pushed away each and every time. As my fiancée Edward backs me, and so therefore don't even bother because his word is literally law so if you don't mind stay put and forget I ever exsisted which shouldn't be too hard for you since Jade was always better and mum you could of at least told me you were a vampire. Now Good Bye.

And with that I ended the call. One down two left to go.

Next I walked down the stairs and found Mr Lorry I didn't hesitate

"Hey Mr Lorry is there anyway of letting everyone in the palace know about something even if they're in duty or not in today?"

"Why yes Bella there is though we haven't used in a long time so it may be a little rusty, why do you want to do that anyway what's the emergency. Has something happened to you Bella, because if it has you need to tell Edward immediately."

"That's fine and I will tell Edward but I need to let all the guards know soon before someone else tells them something different and everyone hates me I'll explain later."

"Right this way Bella. Speak into here and everyone will hear it through their ear pieces."

"Thank you. Attention please make sure your near a pen or paper if you think your going to forget this but otherwise remember my mother, father and Jade are allowed nowhere near this house. They are not allowed to attend the wedding nor try to communicate in anyway possible, either by phone, letters, post, parcels whatever to me they don't exist I hope I have everyone's backing for this." And before I knew it there was a very large chorus of

"Yes let's do something helpful for once and help the human"

I smiled this was amazing after that I explained to Mr Lorry everything, he agreed with me and completely backed me, I had a feeling he'd be my bodyguard at the wedding and personal for after that. He completely trusted me, though he could probably tell from my eyes and how I reacted to telling certain things exactly how I thought about them that I was actually in pain or whatever and therefore was telling the truth.

After that I went and told the rest of the Cullen's that I could find though Edward was in a meeting that Mr Lorry also had to go to so I wrote him a message and Mr Lorry was going to take it in, and give it to him. Then I went and found Esme drawing in the rose garden, it looked like she was drawing a room.

"Hey Esme mind if we go shopping I've always wanted to go in this store but my mum said it looked to expensive, a mate of mine runs it but I always followed my mums' wishes and never went in. Do you mind if you come with me."

"Of course not dear, I have my bags with me let's go"

And with that we walked back through the gardens together and we got in the black Mercedes again and drove into London central again, then I directed her where to go from there. Once we were parked up even Esme didn't recognise it.

"I've never seen this shop before Bella, how long has it been open."

"It's as old as the girl who runs it Esme"

"And how old is she Bella dear"

"158, 159 tomorrow"

"Oh"

"Let's just go in shall we"

"Yeah let's"

We walked in together and immediately we started to find things we liked, a perfect authentic outfit for the arrival ball for me this evening well the ball was in my honour the outfit was for Esme! I already had an outfit anyway, a neon mismatched outfit, and Esme loved it! It had a neon orange long t-shirt, a neon pink skirt, a white belt, rainbow beads, neon yellow bangles, and a neon yellow hair plait. It was gorgeous. And I was just going to wear my white high heels for that, but the whole outfit was bright and totally cool.

3 hours later and Esme knew every detail of my life before she met me, my hobbies and interests including my favourites and we'd also bought out half the store and had to get it delivered to the house it was way too much. Now she was backing me to the hilt and I knew then I might actually be alright. Then we decided to head back since we'd been out for about 3 hours and Esme had got an outfit for tonight, so we walked back to the Mercedes and drove back home via the scenic route, Esme showed me all the nice places to visit and where's nice for a peaceful walk because the press love Edward and know about me so where not to be bothered for an afternoon.

When we finally got home about an hour later, everyone came out to greet us and Edward even put his arm around me walking to the door which made me smile and inwardly jump up and down screaming excited at the fact that he may actually like me too. But he was only helping me inside it wasn't anything else, at least that's what I need to keep telling myself.

Then he led me back to my room and we were talking all the way there until we finally got to my room, where we said goodbye as we both had to get ready for the party thing that's in like less than two hours. Eeeek!

Once I got inside I went and laid out my clothes on my bed and found out all the accessories and my shoes to match, then I went in the shower and washed my hair twice and done a hair mask once and shaved twice too, then I got out and dried off dressing in my underwear and a team Edward t-shirt and shorts then I applied a face mask and walked around my room tidying little things and having a bite to eat before taking off the face mask and applying my make up. My hair was done next curled and put up in a cute bun with little diamante studs inside, then I walked back into my room and put my hair braid on.

I quickly dressed in my outfit and was just putting on the finishing touches and checking my outfit when a maid came to collect me. It was time, time to show the whole royal court who I was and what I was made for. They had to learn to trust me before they could ever let me in, the vampire parliament would also be there so I had to be on my best behaviour and act like a future queen. I just hope I can do this personally I mean I know Edward and his family think I can but I don't know it, we'll just have to make the best of it, I told myself.

When I got to the top of the stairs there was a stomping of a stick and Alice and Esme appeared next to me, I obviously looked as confused as I felt.

"Don't you start worrying" said Esme "We're here to help and make sure you don't fly down the stairs in an awfully unattractive way, apparently you're very klutzy!"

"That's true" I said "very true in fact" extremely true, only a certain amount of people knew I could trip over on thin air. Though I suppose soon enough they would know since I would be living with Edward in our suite, that we have all the nice furniture for now.

"Lady Swan" said the stick holder and everyone turned to look me, well this is just great. I smiled and graciously walked down the stairs, I was glad to see a lot of people in the same sort of thing as I am wearing. At least that was a comfort, I didn't want to look odd and out of place at the first due.

When I got to the bottom Edward joined me and led me around the ballroom pointing out everyone I should know and I even seen some vampires I had met via the Meredith's, they raised their glasses to me and I smiled and bowed my head to them discreetly of course. I didn't need Edward and his family to know I knew these vampires.

Edward even introduced me to some, then the song Children came on by the mavericks I loved this song because it shows basically everything I've been through

"Can I have this dance lady Swan"

"Of course King Edward" I said taking his hand and letting him lead me onto the vast dance floor.

A child who is raised by an unworthy hand  
Has less of a chance being a man  
Who will try to remember and then understand  
Why a mother would cry  
while a husband lay dead  
Shot down by a gun of a runaway train  
Called life in the fast lane  
it all ends the same  
Well the same children's lives  
they will always regret  
Are the children who never forget (_that's what I am a child who would never forget my past_)

A man ends up tired and walking alone  
On a street corner singing for a penny a song  
What he cannot remember was never his own  
That's the answer he gives  
when he speaks of his home  
Well the streets are my life  
I don't know anymore  
Where the children's are junkies  
and the ladies are whores (_hence Jade_)  
Well the same children's lives  
they will always regret  
Are the children who never forget (_me again_)

_Chorus_  
Goodnight, goodnight sweet child (_I sleep_)  
Why don't you dream with the angels (_I dream or have nightmares_)  
to forget for awhile  
To forget of the life  
that's been handed to you (_the children and others I must protect as I Meredith_)  
Where everything's real, (_hence vampires_)  
yet nothing is true (_pixies and fairies_)  
Well perhaps you can change  
what the cards always read (_physics or future seers_)  
For the children who never forget (_me_)

(_This whole chorus is basically my life_)

For a time they were counting  
you out of this race  
You stood up like a champion  
that had fallen like grace  
Never showing the anguish  
that had covered your face  
You were raped and forgotten  
left to die in disgrace  
Shot down by a gun of a runaway train  
Called life in the fast lane  
it all ends the same  
Well the same children's lives  
they will always regret  
Are the children who never forget

_Repeat chorus twice_

Goodnight, goodnight sweet child  
Why don't you dream with the angels  
to forget for awhile

(**finish song**)

Everyone was clapping and cheering by now, we were the centre and the help of everyone and everything, and this was because more importantly I was a child who would never forget.

Edward took my hand and led me outside, I could tell by the look on his face he wanted to tell me something so I didn't hesitate to follow him outside into the garden that had been filled with lights and flowers planted in certain areas.

"Bella" he started "I think you are one of the most amazing and beautiful women I have ever seen in my life, you are not only the most self-less and kind person I have met but also the one with the most heart. You are a very beautiful and very talented young women, and I'd like to get to know you even better. So I know I haven't had chance to do this but, Isabella Marie Swan would you give me the honour of becoming my wife and Queen."

I was shocked to say the least, no one had ever said anything nice about me. It was always Jade or my mum that they noticed but for someone to notice me, it meant someone cared and even if that person was the King of Vampires that I was already engaged to it didn't matter. He cared about me as me and not Jade's friend or Renee's daughter. So I only had one answer I could give him "yes"

Edward smiled and put a beautiful ring on my engagement finger it really did sparkle, then he got up and we kissed under the moonlight. And that just ended our perfect day and I knew then everything was going to be OK.

**Well there it is hope you enjoyed please RXR whether you thought it was rubbish or if you liked it I really want to know you're opinion and I will respond to any reviews I get. **

**Thank you**

**Jacqueline**


	12. Life Can’t Get Much Better

Chapter Twelve - Life Can't Get Much Better

I woke up the next morning and instantly remembered the night before when I looked at my engagement ring shining on my finger, it looked so shiny compared to my boring nightwear and in place compared with the vastness of my suite.

Everything seemed to be in place and things were starting to make sense and easily think about; my wedding was not that far away, my first ball had gone ok - well more than ok, Edward's family were lovely, my mother and Jade were dealt with and the best of all Edward loves me in return.

I got up slowly after that and walked to my bathroom and got showered and wrapped a towel around me whilst walking to my wardrobe, I picked out my orange dress with a pineapple on it that went down to above my knees, my white leggings with white lace at the bottom and my white pumps. We weren't doing anything today so it was just a chill out day and relaxation by the pool which I was looking forward too; I hadn't even seen the pool yet.

I walked down the stairs and got my breakfast, crumpets with lots of melting butter, and ate it quickly before meeting Alice and Esme in the great hall and we walked talking about wedding's in general and I managed to somehow stay firm and tell Alice that no she could not plan it and she could also not get to see any decoration's or even know the theme to the day of when she will be given her dress. I have no idea I done it but I managed to and she got over it pretty quickly instead going on about how it'll be when I'm married to Edward because then she'll have a new shopping partner and I agreed as long as we go to Primark, at which Esme laughed because it was obvious Alice had never even heard of this place before. So I promised to take her before the wedding.

Once we got to the pool it was my turn to be excited, it was massive and in a kind of pebble like shape, there was also white deck chairs all around it with different coloured parasols that all seemed to be in a sort of rainbow coloured order; red, pink, orange, yellow, lime green, sky blue, dark blue, purple and white. The deckchairs also had a little table next to it with a draw and someone's name on it but certain ones didn't, that's when I noticed Esme was holding a white label with my name on it just like all the others.

"Wherever you choose to sit today we will put your name on the table so that someone can fix it on tonight, Alice will show you where she and Rose sit and I can show where I sit but you don't have to sit with us you can sit wherever you want. It's probably easier if you sit with one of us at least in case someone tries something since you haven't been here long, but they will only talk to you politely if you sit with us but you have to decide for yourself Bella. OK?"

"Yes that's fine so where do you guys sit?" I asked both of the girls.

"Well" said Esme, "I sit over here" she said whilst she walked and I followed over to a sky blue parasol, "Carlisle sits here" she said pointing to the dark blue parasol next to her, "Edward sits here" she indicated to the lime green parasol on the other side of her.

"Then" Alice piped in "I sit here" she said pointing to the orange parasol, "and Rose sits here" she pointed out the red parasol.

"I'll sit here then" I said pointing to the yellow parasol "so I can talk to everyone." Esme smiled and nodded in agreement, and put my name down on the little table. Our row was on a corner so it meant me and Edward were in the corner and it meant that I could see everything that was going on and I could also talk to both Rose and Alice as well as Esme. That was a nice feeling.

So then the three of us sat on our deckchairs and started talking, Esme also gave me the key for my draw so I was looking through it and I found; a yellow beach towel, a pair of yellow flip flops and a yellow bikini, a pair of yellow sunglasses, sun tan lotion, a small pair of yellow speakers and a yellow hairbrush. It was so cool, and far more than I had ever had given to me before except from Mr Lorry.

By now a lot more people were around and I seen a little café at the bottom was open and waitresses were starting to serve guests, I smiled this really was the life.

Then a waitress came up to me and asked if I wanted anything to eat or drink, so I looked nervously at Esme to see if it was OK or not. But she just nodded her head and said,

"Whatever she wants put it on the Mason account since we don't eat or drink anything apart from blood, it's all hers and we'll pay it at the end of the day"

"OK" said the nice waitress and turned back to me and proceeded to ask what I wanted.

"Can I have a small chocolate croissant and a coke with no lemon in please." I asked.

"Of course" she said and scurried off to get my order, about 2 minutes later she came back with a tray with my order on it. She put it on my little table, "anything else your highness just ask for me, I'm sally, you can call me using this" she pointed to a little button I hasn't seen before "or if you ask one of the other waitresses to get me that's fine as well. I hope you enjoy your drink and snack your highness."

I was shocked to say the least, before now I'd been called by my name or in Meredith's I was Lady Swan but your highness. That was something else entirely. I was very excited but Esme convinced me to eat, so I did. The chocolate croissant was absolutely delicious and I slowly sipped the coke every now and then, I talked to Alice and Esme whilst doing so. It seemed now we had gone back to the conversation of weddings, Alice tried I will give her that even unleashing the full power of the puppy dog eyes. But got her no where, she still wasn't finding out anything. Tehehe!

Then Rosalie turned up so her and Alice started talking about having another wedding each and all the plans for it. They even brought out a folder with loads of designers names. Eeeek! Thank goodness I got myself out of that, I thought relieved to myself.

"Thank goodness I got out early" I said to Esme with a big smile, and Esme just laughed in understanding!

Me and Esme kept on talking, making sure not to talk about the wedding so no one would get any details, about each others pasts. Until Carlisle and Edward walked up to us and sat down in midst of their own private conversation both interrupting our conversation.

"Hey" we both said together "we are trying to have a conversation here"

"Oh sorry" said both of the guys and lent back as far as they could so they could talk, but both of them held our hands and Edward placed a swift kiss on my cheek and smiled his gorgeous crooked smile. This must be heaven I thought to myself.

"When are you free, Bella?" Edward asked politely.

"Most of the time Edward" I answered confused.

"Are you free now" he asked in a desperate way.

"Yes" I said confidently. And with that he got up and pulled me up with him, and dragged me off shouting something about going for a walk over his shoulder to Alice, Esme and Carlisle. I didn't understand but didn't say anything, my mind was telling me just to let him have his fun.

* * * * * * * * *

We ended up in Central London after he had dragged me out of the Castle and into a waiting car, and an expensive looking one too, and we had driven off. Edward had told me how much I had and for some girls to subside that amount must be absolutely crazy and designer-holics, so when we got here he gave me a phone and some bodyguards and allowed me to go shopping for anything I may need for the winter or anything else I particularly fancied the look of, and gave the bodyguards I was with a hell of a lot of money by the looks of things and then left me alone with them.

"You are allowed to go anywhere you like and spend as much as you like as long as we have enough here, and if it is a heavily queuing type of store then I can ring now and have it shut and only be able for us to use it for as long period of time as you like or feel you need." One of the bodyguards explained to me.

"Well the only shops I really like are Primark, Claires, New Look, Accessorize and International. And out of all of them Primark is the busiest and the queue's are the sort where you have to queue for half an hour and it's usually really messy too so if they could tidy it up too then that would be great." I answered quickly, well it was true Primark Oxford Street was always heaving and the queue's were always massive and I had a feeling with the amount of money I have I'd be buying a lot of stuff.

So the guard phoned Primark and had it close for 3 hours, so by the time we got there it was already closed and tidied. I picked up a basket and the guards all picked up one each which we found we needed. I bought; beret's, long socks, tops, jumpers, jeans, skirts, tights, boots, plimsolls, hair accessories, earrings, bangles, welly boots, umbrella's, bags, hairbrushes, gloves, scarves, waterproof headphones and cases and some magnetic beads. That wasn't what the guards were shocked by though, what the guards were shocked by was the small price of everything, all of that in ranges of colours cost us only about £100 and it was all really good quality.

Then we went to Claires and I bought some beads, bangles, shoelaces for the plimsolls and some hair bands. We went into Accessorize and I got some badges, bags and necklaces. In New Look I got shoes, make-up, underwear and tights. And in International I got loads of neon items. And my whole shopping spree cost no more than about £350 which was what surprised every bodyguard with me.

Once I had finished I met Edward back at his Café and he too was shocked when he saw the large amount of change he had and was about to complain I hadn't got much when he saw I had 5 over-filled bags, and each of the 7 guys that was with me had at least 6 over-filling large bags as well!

After shopping we went back home and I showed all the girls all my buys and they all agreed they were really nice things and we left them on my bed, Alice saying the maids would put it away later on for us. Then we just chilled by the pool for the rest of the day and night and then I went to bed, it was a really nice day though today.


	13. AN and a bit of Chapter 13

Heya sorry to all of you who thought this was another chapter but I know this story may not make a lot of sense so I thought I would just get this out for all of you to hopefully understand.

Basically Bella's mum used to be the Queen of Vampires (and is still a vampire herself) but had to give up the throne to the Mason's when Bella was born, then Bella was chosen and became a Meredith (which is kind of like a police officer for Vampires) a couple of years later and her mother hated her for it and so preferred her friends daughter Jade because Meredith's are supposed to be like the most beautiful and the most powerful, so Jade and Renee used to hurt Bella without Charlie's knowing. Then a couple of weeks before Bella's graduation Renee set up an arranged marriage with Edward's father for Edward and Bella to get Bella out of the way so Jade could move in with the Swan's and become essentially their daughter instead of Bella, and they would get rich because Bella was marrying the King of Vampires. But Bella found out and instead of forgiving her mum and Jade she just cut them out of her life and instead basically took Edward's family on as her own, and they welcomed her with open arms.

I hope this makes things clearer and if you still have questions please don't hesitate to ask me via a review or a PM.

Thank you for your understanding and as I am doing well on Chapter 13 I will try and get it out for tomorrow as I feel bad about giving you guys a AN so here is a bit from the next chapter and I hope to get the rest out of the next chapter out tomorrow. Thank you, Jacqueline x

_It was Monday and today me and Esme were going shopping for wedding dresses, it was going to be great fun and a bonding chance for both of us. I got up at eight and got showered immediately; we were planning on spending the whole day there. I went into my closet and picked out; my black halter neck top, my white coat, my dark denim jeans, my silver high heels, my black "Glam" shopper, my black beret and my white and blue checked scarf. I also picked up my umbrella just in case. I got dressed and put my hair into an elegant low bun and my beret in place with pins._

_Then I headed downstairs to meet Esme, I grabbed some food from the kitchen and made a mad dash to the driveway where she was sat in the Black Mercedes. _

"_Heya" I said as I got in, I also looked at the clock and seen it was only 8:30 am, I done well._

"_Hello, you alright this morning darling?"_

"_Fine thank you" I said with a smile._

_Lucky enough we managed to bypass all traffic and got to the dress shop for 10, we went straight inside and Esme told the woman at the till what her name was and they sorted out something in the backroom. It was a really posh Bridal Store with everything lined up neatly and gold and cream seating lining the room, gold hangers too and mirrors everywhere making the store look more light._

"_Can I help you?" a snobby looking assistant asked, I turned around with a sudden jolt. I hadn't expected to be asked that, Esme had gone to sort something else out._

"_No thank you, I'm waiting for Esme to come back." I said with a polite smile, I could see the snobby assistant looking down at me as if thinking why I was even there in the first place. Luckily just then Esme came back, _

"_Come on Bella, we have first and best choice so we get the back room." So I just followed her out and into the other room where the first assistant was waiting with a genuine smile on her face, and I also seen that there were more dresses and things in here than there was in the other room._


	14. Are You Serious?

**Hello again sorry it took so long for me to update but I tried to make this longer for you guys, and I also TRIED to put more EdwardxBella fluff in there but I don't reckon it worked. Sorry. Anyway this is basically where Bella and Esme go to London and get some of the wedding things. **

**But anyway on with the Chapter ……..**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight - although I wished I did**

Chapter Thirteen - Are You Serious?

It was Monday and today me and Esme were going shopping for wedding dresses, it was going to be great fun and a bonding chance for both of us. I got up at eight and got showered immediately; we were planning on spending the whole day there. I went into my closet and picked out; my black halter neck top, my white coat, my dark denim jeans, my silver high heels, my black "Glam" shopper, my black beret and my white and blue checked scarf. I also picked up my umbrella just in case. I got dressed and put my hair into an elegant low bun and my beret in place with pins.

Then I headed downstairs to meet Esme, I grabbed some food from the kitchen and made a mad dash to the driveway where she was sat in the Black Mercedes.

"Heya" I said as I got in, I also looked at the clock and seen it was only 8:30 am, I done well.

"Hello, you alright this morning darling?"

"Fine thank you" I said with a smile.

Lucky enough we managed to bypass all traffic and got to the dress shop for 10, we went straight inside and Esme told the woman at the till what her name was and they sorted out something in the backroom. It was a really posh Bridal Store with everything lined up neatly and gold and cream seating lining the room, gold hangers too and mirrors everywhere making the store look more light.

"Can I help you?" a snobby looking assistant asked, I turned around with a sudden jolt. I hadn't expected to be asked that, Esme had gone to sort something else out.

"No thank you, I'm waiting for Esme to come back." I said with a polite smile, I could see the snobby assistant looking down at me as if thinking why I was even there in the first place. Luckily just then Esme came back,

"Come on Bella, we have first and best choice so we get the back room." So I just followed her out and into the other room where the first assistant was waiting with a genuine smile on her face, and I also seen that there were more dresses and things in here than there was in the other room.

"Good morning Miss Swan I am Nicky and I will be your assistant for today, now Lady Esme says that you hope to get everything cleared up today so I will bring out whatever you want first as you see it is in order. So what would you like to look at first?"

I bit my lip and looked at Esme confused and wanting someone to tell me what to do for a change around here, she guessed my look and came to my rescue.

"We'll start with the dresses please Nicky, then Bella knows what she wants as a colour scheme for anything else."

"OK" Nicky said with a happy sing-song voice and practically danced away to the dress books.

* * * * * * *

It was 12 and I had so far seen five dresses but none seemed right so the two women had allowed me to search the dresses on the hangers on my own with no one watching me so I could see if I like one there. I was looking through all of the cream dresses when I found the perfect dress for me it had a boned bodice bit and a slightly poufy skirt with a layer of detailed netting over the top of it and the same detail in the bodice, it had straps that were around the tops of your arms and it had a slight train.

"Esme" I called excitedly and she was there in under 5 seconds "look" I said with what must have been the biggest smile on my face. It was a beautiful dress and really did look exquisite.

"Why don't you go and try it on?" Asked Esme, pointing to the changing rooms that I hadn't even noticed before.

"OK then" I said taking my dress and myself into the changing rooms, and knowing without turning round that both women were smiling in relief and happiness.

I tried on the dress and walked out slowly, Esme's face light up immediately and Nicky had the biggest grin on her face.

"Perfect!" Nicky exclaimed, "Now what are we having to go with that beautiful dress?" She said going around the room and collecting every glove that matched my dress. I picked the pair that were cream and ¾ length. Then Nicky went round and collected all of the tiara's and I picked the silver one with cream flowers. Finally Nicky went and got about 40 pairs of shoes, but I picked a simple cream design with a bow as detail.

Then we were done, we thanked Nicky for all of her hard work, and Esme paid (probably so I didn't see what I spent and I so I wouldn't kick up a fuss about the cost of it). But I knew in my head the whole outfit would look amazing, after Esme had paid we walked down to the café on the corner and I had a hot chocolate and a slice of chocolate cake then we went down to get the bridesmaids things.

When we got to Gems Bridal Shop and sorted out that we wanted Bridesmaids things we were shown straight to the section and left to it, thank goodness, we started by looking at the colour scheme and deciding what I would like colour wise for the wedding and hence for the Bridesmaids dresses. There were so many themes I would love to go for; bright's, chocolate brown's, pastel colours, animals, pearls, sparkles, flowers, old-fashioned, very modern, gothic, vampire. But in the end I just decided to look around at the styles before I had to choose, Esme helped and it was nice having someone else's opinion, and it was someone who may actually disagree with me too, and also helped me to find out more about what she likes and how she wants things to be like. Such as I found out she had never had her hair and make-up done professionally, Alice or Rose had always done it, I made sure it was at the top of my list. Or how much she'd love to be in red for a wedding, she was always made to wear pastel, again I made a mental check to keep a look out for a red themed wedding.

In the end, though, I did find some beautiful Bridesmaids dresses. The flower girl would be in a dress that was red at the top with tiny sleeves and ruched and had a poufy cream skirt, the Bridesmaids from 6-15 would be in a red dress with a ruched bodice and a red satin skirt with silver gem detail at the top and the 16+ would be in a strapless version of the 6-15's. I got each of them gold shoes and dolly bags as well because they looked good together.

Then I took Esme along a beautiful old-cobbled street, and about halfway down we found this beautiful jewellery store. So we went inside, it was a very large store done with a vampire theme and the whole store had an eerie feeling to it. Black and red hung everywhere and low cobwebs gave off a dusty smell, incense also had a dominating presence in the room. But when we turned a corner we found some absolutely beautiful charm bracelets in gold and silver, I picked 15 gold and 1 silver - the 15 for the Bridesmaids and the 1 for me - for something special to give to them as presents. We also had a look around the charms and found a wedding day one, which we picked up for all of them, a special Bridesmaid one, which again we picked up one each for all of them, and we found a royal vampire one which we got for all of them. I got myself one of each too, and Esme picked up a charm bracelet and some charms for herself. Then we walked around a bit further and found shawls in gold so I picked up 15 of them and one for Esme and found a silver one for myself. Then we finally found the shop-minder and paid for all our things, it came to £43.50 and Esme footed the bill.

Then we just kind of bimbled around and went in some shops that we felt like going into but otherwise didn't spend that much more. So we just quietly walked back to the car and Esme drove home.

When we got home Edward was waiting for us and he had the biggest smile on his face ever, he ushered me off and we ended up in his office. He sat down at his desk and pulled me over to sit on his lap, then he grabbed a letter from the desk and handed it to me to read. I read it and a smile just appeared on my face it was hysterical.

_Dear Edward Mason,_

_Hello Edward I'm sure you remember me, my name is Jade and I am obviously a vampire. A very beautiful vampire, I have long blonde hair big warm chocolate brown eyes and an excellent height, model height in fact. _

_So anyway about me, I am starting college in September and am expecting to do very well. I am currently living in the Swan household so if you EVER want to contact me you can do there. _

_Now you are probably wondering what I am doing writing you a letter well you see basically you are engaged to my ex-best friend and so I wondered if you'd like to meet up with me and we can cancel THAT arrangement and create our own? I sure hope so, when you want to meet up call this number. I will never be busy._

_Thank You_

_Jade_

_xxx_

_000001_

"I'm so sorry she really is an absolute slut and thinks the world worships the ground she walks on and that she is better than everybody." I managed to squeeze out in one breath.

"Hey Bella, chill babe. It's fine, but I still think you are better so we have nothing to worry about. But I would like to know the theme of the wedding so before we get too cuddled up we need to discuss that. Then we can discuss also the Bridesmaids. OK?"

"OK" I said reluctantly, though luckily Edward let me stay in his strong arms and I had a feeling he didn't want me to get up either. "So basically I was talking to Esme and she was saying about how much she would love to wear a deep passionate colour to our wedding as she has always had to wear pastel, so I thought our wedding could be on a theme of a colour scheme of colours like red and gold and cream, ivory you know just warm passionate colours." I paused for a couple of seconds to breathe and noticed Edward was happily smiling and nodding, agreeing with me, so I took that as a cue to go on. "So I bought all of the Bridesmaids red dresses and the flower girls red and cream dresses and they all had gold shawls and gold dolly bags to match. I also bought some red and cream flowers as me and Esme thought it would be cute for the flower girls to wear hair garlands as well as carrying wicker baskets of petals, so we are going to try and make hair garlands whilst you people are busy. I also bought them all gold charm bracelets with 3 charms each, they have a wedding day one, a special Bridesmaid one and a royal vampire one. And that's about it really."

Edward was still nodding and smiling so I signalled it as a good thing. "That sounds amazing love, you've thought of more than I would of."

We both smiled at that, we sat there talking for about half an hour about things that didn't involve the wedding. It almost brought us closer than we already were.

As I say we talked for about half an hour then Edward suggested we get some popcorn and sweets for me and watch a movie together. It sounded like a great idea so I agreed, he went and got the stuff and I went to the vast DVD collection the Mason's had and finally decided on Twilight. Well Edward had said anything I wanted! I took it back to Edward's room where Edward was sitting with about twenty bowls of different things, when I questioned him about the amount all he could come up with was "the cook didn't know what you liked. So what movie did you find?" and when I showed him Twilight he took it and read the back and said "it must be one you brought I've never seen this before." That made me laugh, and the movie made Edward laugh. He couldn't believe how fake their vampires were. But neither of us really minded watching the film because we had been snuggled up to each other without a care in the world. And it was nice to feel Edward's strong arms around me, even if he was cold, it felt like someone cared about me and didn't want me to never have existed. He loved me and that was all that mattered.

When Twilight ended I yawned and stretched, and Edward turned off the TV and put away all the bowls. The last thing I remember was Edward whispering "Good Night Beautiful, I love you and I'll see you in the morning" then sleep overtook me.

**Well there it is, please tell me what you thought. Or what you think could make it better I am open to suggestions. Please RXR.**

**Thank You**

**Jacqueline x**


	15. When Life Can Seem Right

**Hey sorry this took so long but I've literally just written it now in an hour because I was out all day with friends. I apologise for it being so short, but I wanted to get this up for you guys.**

**So without further delay here is Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight - never have never will**

The next morning I woke to the sound of Edward's voice next to me, he was talking in a hushed voice so I guessed he wasn't talking to me and didn't want to wake me.

"No I don't want to see my father, Carlisle, if he knows how happy I am he will try and hurt Bella or take her out of my life completely."

Another voice, Carlisle, murmured on the other end of the phone. And Edward nodded along with it as if he agreed.

"Alright Carlisle, tell him to push off and stay out of the way. Bella looks like she's about to wake up but I'll speak to you later yeah?"

Again with the other voice but this time his answer was shorter.

"OK see you later Carlisle."

And with that he shut down his phone, and I opened my eyes. Edward was smiling down at me, his topaz eyes warm and endless, it was like you could see into his soul. I searched around my brain until I managed to remember how to smile, but finally I found it and gave him my weak attempt at a smile. He gave me one of his signature crooked smiles back, and it took me a while to recover my thoughts again which had scattered once he'd smile my smile.

"I think I should get showered" I said almost in whisper in a hope that we could stay like this for a while longer before I had to deal with the rest of the human world AND the vampire one too.

"Yes you should we have an outing today"

"Oooh where are we off too?"

"The Tower of London, then the Houses of Parliament and ending with a trip on the London Eye." Edward explained.

"That sounds nice it'll have to be a dressing royal though practical if we are walking."I walked into my room to see if I had anything that would be appropriate, taking into consideration that it was a really beautiful day outside. I eventually found out my white halter neck top with a diamante halter bit, a white skirt with blue flowers on that had frills on it and my white high heels. I also grabbed my white jacket just in case, I also shoved my phone, keys and purse into my white Louis Vuitton handbag. Throwing on my engagement ring and my tiffany's diamond necklace from Mr Lorry and grabbing some old silver hoops I left my hair down so it could dry naturally and would have a natural curl when it did. I put some black waterproof mascara on and some gloss on my lips. Perfect, I thought to myself. Even Alice approved my outfit after the inspection.

Then we were off in Edward's Volvo to The Tower of London. When we got there it was obvious us turning up was some massive thing for these people, there were press reporters and bodyguards and thousands of people lining the streets for us. It was incredible, then we got out of the car and we had to sign some autographs and have our pictures taken with people and I was even commented on my outfit by a fashion designer! Then we got our tour around the Tower and learnt about the ghosts and that and then we went to the little shop afterwards and I bought a pencil and some paper as well as a book on Henry 8th and his six wives since he's always been a person of interest for me. I also bought a book on the ghosts of the tower. Then we left signing some autographs on the way back again and having more pictures taken. Then we got in the Volvo and went to the House of Parliament, Edward shook hands with lots of men in black suits and they all kissed my hand? We then sat down altogether and had a long and in-depth discussion about my change - of all things to have an in-depth discussion about. That took 2 hours roughly, no joke.

Then we got to go and get me some lunch, thankfully. Edward took me into Greenwich and we walked hand in hand into this really posh restaurant one I didn't even know the name of. We had bread rolls and butter to start with and whenever we ate those rolls they got replaced! We could have any drink we liked they had really posh meals on the menu and no questions were ever asked. (**AN I actually went to a restaurant in Greenwich like this but I cannot remember what it's called and I can't find it on the internet**)

After that we went on the London Eye, and again no questions were asked and we had to sign autographs but this time we went straight to the front of the queue and almost straight into the VIP bit.

We after our ride on that we went to the little shop and I bought a key-ring and a book all about it, I also bought a pen and I bottle of coke and some dolly mixtures (**AN LOL Becky just LOL I don't think he was too impressed with us**) for the car journey home. Then we got into the Volvo and started home, the last thing I can remember is Edward gently rubbing circles on the back of my hand and calling me beautiful.

I woke up once we got back to the house and ate some real food (crepes and strawberry ice cream - separately), and then trailed behind Alice to show what I'd bought today and whilst the others were talking quietly I opened my book randomly to read. And luckily it had the effect I wanted it too, they started talking louder, so loud I could actually hear them, and smiled inwardly feeling cheeky as I listened into their conversation.

"When are we telling Bella about the whole of your father issue" _Alice_

"Soon, she deserves to know. I do think we need to bring the wedding forward though, when she is queen he cannot touch her but now he still has slight power and even the slight version is NOT good." _Edward_

"So it's decided, the wedding will be in two days time, Esme will help prepare Bella, then you two go off and have your honeymoon we get things taken care of here and even if they aren't taken care of by the time you get back then Bella will be a queen and vampire anyway so he can't do anything." _Carlisle_

"Well, now that that's settled I'm going to need time to prepare Bella so we'll have to get moving now, me and her, to get this wedding sorted if you guys can move the furniture then me and Bella can go shopping for everything else we need. We'll see you guys shortly." _Esme_, Esme then turned to face me and in a slightly louder voice "Bella unfortunately something's come up and we're going to have to bring the wedding forward til two days time so we have to go shopping now for things. Okay?"

"Yeah that's fine"

And that was that. We were out of the door, in the car and flying over roads a minute later.

**Well there it was again I apologise for the short length I hope you enjoyed this chapter please RXR whether you did or not I like to read them and I respond to each one.**

**Thank You**

**Jacqueline**


	16. Trouble in Paradise

**Hiya I'm so so sorry it's this late and it's so short but I promise to try and get the next one up by Monday or something, I'm really really sorry. The thing is I had it ready by last weekend but I had no internet where I was then Sunday when we got back it was my brother's birthday and then this week I've had loads of coursework as I'm in yr 11 now as well as revision for mocks so once again I am truly sorry but without more delay I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight**

Chapter fifteen - Trouble in Paradise

Within an hour me and Esme had got all the final bits and all we had left to do was pick up my dress, I was starting to get irritated and confused though and I knew I just needed to cry it all out before I could try to understand anything ( **AN this is what I had to do recently when I got some news that broke me** ). So I talked to Esme and we decided since I felt so out of place in the dress shop, that she would go and collect the dress after taking me to the car and locking the windows - making sure I also had security. This meant I could feel safer, and I could cry in peace without being seen since the windows are so darkly tinted but Esme didn't know this.

So that's what we did, Esme took me back to the car and left me with some bodyguards, while she went off and got the dress.

It was only about 5 minutes later when I heard a big rip, from where I was seated luckily I couldn't see anything - which meant nothing could see me. But then there was a smash and a bit of the window had slightly dented, I thanked the strong tolerable windows and quickly called Esme. Then there was an undeniable sound of screeching metal, and a blood curling scream followed it, and for the first time in my life actually felt scared. As soon as I heard her voice I let her hear what was going and the phone immediately went silent, I hoped that meant she was on her way to help me, because by the sounds of things this could be Edward's father trying to get me and he's more than likely a vampire. But Edward's father that was what they were on about before so why and what does he actually want with me.

Then there was a female snarl and before I knew it Esme was in the front seat and we were speeding again along the road and into a back route getting us to the palace quicker and safer. Once we were there both Carlisle and Edward greeted us with worried expressions on their faces, and I suddenly realised my dress - where was it? I looked quickly at Esme with the pleading question in my eyes. She nodded briefly and pulled out the dress bag meaning she had it.

Then we all went inside and Alice and Rose both tried - and thought they had succeded - to distract me by asking if they could see the dress and asking about other things of the wedding and although I know I kept my mouth shut as for answers, my mind was elsewhere. What was that rip? Where did whoever it was go? And why would Edward's father want me? That question why, it made no sense I was only a human but was he one of those old vampires who didn't like that a human Meredith could be stronger than them.

Finally a loud crash broke me out of my thoughts and Esme's voice became clear and apparent, "we have finally decided to bring the wedding forward another day so the wedding will be tomorrow the guests have been informed. Bella you will be given a sleeping tablet so you get a good night's sleep tonight, but knowing what your mother and Jade have informed us you are probably very aware of what is going on. Very observant was the word she used, is this correct?"

"No Esme, I am a Meredith. I know everything and anything that I need to, people I know are easier, but my gift is used to tell a vampires strength's and weaknesses in an attack. I am a helpful member and can easily tell if they have a mate or not. It is why I am targeted so much by older vampires, they don't like it when you're human and can have them against a tree, not able to move at all. But as a line from my favourite song 'and whatever it takes I'll sacrifice' I do what it takes to completely do a job correctly. Give me a sleeping tablet all you like, give me a dozen, but unfortunately it won't stop the vampires. And if Edward Mason wants to come here, he'll come. You can't stop him, I've been up against him before he has an interesting past. It's why he is so powerful, I wish you all the luck in the world to try and stop him getting in here. But it is four o'clock in the afternoon - so what am I to do until I go to bed?"

By now everyone's jaws had dropped, "does your mother know? That you had gone against Edward Mason?"

"Yes she set it up, she hates me wanted to get rid of me, and then got all the glory when I beat him publicly. It's the reason he wants me dead, I publicly humiliated him."

"That's awful, but good on you for beating him"

"Thank you, but to save me repeating myself . . . .?"

"Oh sorry, well you can do what you like, I'm going to be drawing and the girls are going shopping. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett are all having a planning meeting and that's about it really."

I nodded my head to show I was following, then my phone went off and Alone by Heart rang it's way through the room via my phone. I looked at the screen and seen I had a text from Holly one of the servants who I see frequently, apparently there was a meeting in the dining room I had to attend with someone. "Who wants to come to a servants meeting below deck about how I'm getting out of the building?"

"I'll do that" Esme said "I can draw later and everyone else has to get moving, but how did you know" and in answer I just smiled and waved my phone with the text and said

"Holly".

**Well there it is number 14 - I only just realised it's a bit off a cliffe at the end so I will try and update as soon as possible.**

**Thank You and please RXR I do respond to ALL reviews**

**Jacqueline xxx**


	17. The Night Before and The Wedding

OMG I am so sorry this is two weeks late but I wanted it to get out asap and I just finished it, I tried to make it longer because I don't know when I can find time to get the next chapter up I'd like to say a massive thank you to all of you who have subscribed by alerts of favourite my story and to those of you as well who review I really do appreciate them and read every one.

Disclaimer - I do not own twilight

The meeting without an issue, and everyone was fine and we had prepared how I was going to leave the Palace without having to get hurt. It was decided we would leave as soon as I was Mrs Cullen and would go out the back way to get us to the private jet that I was told was bullet and vampire proof, I suppose if you're a royal vampire you have to take these precautions. It would get us to our honeymoon destination for about 3 pm and Edward's father couldn't get in the palace until 5 pm when everyone would be arriving so we had some spare time if we needed it. Everyone that was coming later on tomorrow was under the illusion that me and Edward were going to be there, this meant Edward's father couldn't find out our plans. The cook was packing me a lunch for tomorrow and I would eat before the wedding so I should be alright food wise.

The honeymoon destination was a secret, and apparently no one but Edward himself actually knew where it was. People on the island didn't know where they were and if they did they have no means or forms of communication to let anyone else know. And so no one else found out, not even the maids knew. And that was what troubled me, from tomorrow until I was a vampire so until the end of my honeymoon I was on the run, being chased by a vampire. This shouldn't scare me, it's quite normal for a Meredith, but it did scare me very much. What if he did find us? What would he do? These questions were in my every thoughts and it was starting to worry me, so badly. I wanted to believe Edward when he said no one would hurt me whilst he was around but HOW could he stop them?

As the meeting drew to an end these questions were all in my head and my stomach in knots, I decided what I needed to do right now to cure this was sing, I hadn't sang in a while and it would let out nerves. So I went to the music room in the palace, and luckily I knew that the whole palace was muted so no vampire outside could hear in but vampires in could hear out. This would help us get me out quicker I knew that much, but how much of a problem was a actually causing. It was getting way to complicated so I put my iPod on shuffle and sang every song that was played. I kept going and finally finished after 35 songs. I would have to put more music on my iPod before I go tomorrow. So I went through the Cullen's vast music collection and found about 100 CD's I liked so I carried them all back to my room.

Then there was a knock on my door, and my private maid Lisa walked in and curtseyed.

"Yes Lisa" I asked as I looked up smiling, Lisa had an infectious smile it lit up the whole room.

"Dinner is served Miss Swan, the Cullen's are having a private vampire meeting and do not want to be disturbed so you can have it in your room today" Lisa said smiling, I smiled too I hadn't had dinner in my room since I was back home. It was a nice change, even if I did feel slightly left out, as if there was more of an issue than I thought there was and they didn't ant me to know. I didn't care anyway all I wanted to do, I found as soon as she said the word dinner, was eat!

"Thank you Lisa" I said sitting down at the little table she had laid up for me, "will I be seeing you again tonight or will I see you next in the morning?"

"In the morning Miss Swan, please try to get lots of sleep. You'll want to look fresh for tomorrow and you have a long day ahead of you." I smiled at that, Lisa always cared about everyone else but herself.

"Alright then thank you again Lisa and have a good night's sleep yourself, I'll see you in the morning don't let me oversleep mind"

And then she was gone, I smiled to myself and turned to my dinner plate, hmmm tomato soup to begin with, it looks like. I sighed happily and drained my tomato soup, occasionally taking a small bit of bread to dip in it. Then I moved my saucer to see what I had next, mushroom ravioli one of my favourite meals, I quickly drained that too taking quick bites and savouring the taste and warmth of my food. It was getting colder now in the palace as it was so big and the radiators took a while to heat up. Then I found I had warm chocolate fudge cake and double cream dribbled all over the top, Mrs Lorry was a really good cook even though she didn't eat the stuff, she also almost always knew what I wanted and as soon as I seen she had left a hot chocolate machine and mug I knew she'd done it again.

Then I thought about what I could do, I hadn't written it my diary for ages. I went and found it out of it's draw and the little pen to. I curled up on my sofa with my mug of warm hot chocolate and my diary with twilight on in the background. I quickly recalled what I'd been doing but thought it was just best if I say about tonight, I mean its special it's the night before my wedding.

PFMD PAMDT

RQJALKR AW RKF JALKR NFIQDF ZT GFPPAJL & A MJ DRMET FHOIRFP FHOFPR RKMR A MZ NFAJL OKMWFP NT M CMZUADF - MLMAJ - & RKF GKQEF UQAJR AJ RKF KQJFTZQQJ AW RQ OKMJLF ZF. JQRKAJL FKEF, & IFFEAJL M NAR JFDCQXW NFOMXWF RKF OXEEJ'W MDF KMCAJL M UDARF ZFFRAJL RKFT PQJ'R GMJE ZF RQ MRRFJP, GKMR AI RKFT PQJ'R MORXEET EAYF ZF & MDF BXWR UDFRFJPAJL, A OQXEJ'R EACF GARK RKMR. RKFY MDF MEZQWR EAYF MJQRKFD IMZAET RQ ZF.

Bella Swan

_translation_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight is the night before my wedding and I am really excited except that I am being chased by a vampire - again - and the whole point in my honeymoon is to change me. Nothing else, and feeling a bit nervous because the Cullen's are having a private meeting they don't want me to attend, what if they don't actually like me and are just pretending, I couldn't live with that. They are almost like another family to me._

Bella Swan

There, done. I poured myself a fresh cup of hot chocolate and synced my iPod up with my laptop to send all the new 160 songs to my iPod for my honeymoon, and then moved onto my list of things to pack and started filling my suitcase, when I had everything packed then I finally sat down filling my holdall and double checking everything my suitcases would go down in the morning and I wouldn't see them until I got to wherever we're going.

Then I went in and had a quick shower shaving my legs and under my arms and also washing my hair thoroughly, I would wash it again in the morning but this means tonight I can wear my hair mask and it will make my hair extra shiny tomorrow. And would stay nice for a couple of days, then I put baby oil all over my legs maker them extra smooth and left it, it would soak in tonight and give me extra soft legs. I then put on my long PJ bottoms and an old tank top and went to bed, I had a big day ahead of me in store for tomorrow.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lisa woke me up at quarter past seven the next morning and I was glad I had got an earlier night and had everything done by last night. Otherwise I would have had lots to do this morning and I was nervous enough as it was. So I went in the shower and undid the hair mask and washed the cream completely out of my hair before giving it an extra shampoo and condition, I then soaked the body scrub into my skin and rinsed it before giving my skin the baby oil again and gathering the last minute toiletries for my bag. I dried myself off and left my hair loose to dry naturally, I then shoved on a team Edward top from Twilight, a pair of denim short shorts and my white fluffy boot slippers to wear and walked down the stairs, my hair shone more in the sunlight than the vampires themselves.

As soon as I got downstairs I seen signs of organised chaos setting up for the wedding and helping my departure and Esme in the middle acting as a traffic light in the middle. I smiled to myself and made my way slowly over to her.

"Bella" she said as soon as she saw me, with a positive smile and confident voice, not showing the slightest bit of dislike, but vampires are good at lying, my inner self doubt cut in. "Did you have a good night sleep last night?"

"Yes Esme thank you, I had an early night and got everything ready last night so I didn't have to do anything except chill this morning. So it was so easy this morning, I got up and got showered and got dressed and that was it. Now I've got to go and eat breakfast so umm, are you sure you want to be a traffic light, I mean I can think of much easier and nicer jobs for you."

Esme smiled sweetly "thank you Bella, but I must say I enjoy being a traffic light. Excuse me a second this guys playing up. HEY YOU GET YOUR ICE SCULPTURE INTO THE ICE ROOM SO IT'S ISN'T MELTED FOR BELLA'S WEDDING." I laughed and walked away shaking my head and feeling everyone's eyes on my hair because it's so shiny. I smiled and felt proud, it was my hair they were looking at not Jade's not Mum's but mine.

I skipped down to the kitchen and picked up an apple to eat whilst my breakfast was cooking, I had just bitten into my apple when Mrs Lorry came and asked what I'd like for breakfast and gave me three choices. It was a difficult choice, she'd gone all out for my wedding day, but in the end I chose sweet waffles with chocolate sauce and a dollop of vanilla ice cream on the top. I finished my apple and cleared my plate as soon as it was done, it's the best time because the waffles hot the chocolate sauce is melting into it and you get the ice cold sensation of the vanilla ice cream which isn't melting yet. It's delicious.

Then I got back up to my room trying to bypass all the people traffic and saw that both my suitcases and my holdall had gone, and in replacement both Alice and Rose were trying to figure out what was being planned, obviously they didn't know yet, I coughed and they both jumped which was a funny sight to see. I gave them each their bags full of everything and ordered them to their rooms to get ready, I had to de-stress and get ready and that was not going to happen whilst I had those two around.

They both tried to get me to let them in but I was having none of it, and eventually, they gave up and walked away to get changed. No, actually Alice probably figured out she had less than four hours to get ready in and she felt she couldn't do it in three. Given her way Alice would have had us up at the crack of dawn probably even before to have about six hours to get ready in, but it was my wedding and not hers and SHE doesn't have to sleep.

I gave up meditating and put my feet into my foot massager, had a cooling strip on my head, put some calm music on, and had lavender everywhere. It took half an hour but it worked and soon enough I was good to get ready.

I started by doing hair, I slowly straightened it and curled the necessary parts. Then I done a simple Meredith style and left the tiara to put on later, then I started on my face; first I cleansed it, then I washed it, then I put on a layer of tinted moisturiser to help my skin whilst giving it a fresh look, it was the mascara next which gradually led onto eye liner and eye shadow, leading onto blush which leads onto my lip gloss. Then it was time for my dress, this was my favourite part. I called Esme and within two minutes she was there and she helped me into my dress then adjusted my tiara for me.

"Bella I would like you to have this for your something old" she handed me an old pearl necklace, it was so beautiful it was almost like I couldn't take it and it made me get all watery eyed, I tried to give it back but she wouldn't let me, so I let her help me put it on. "I'd also like to have this as your something new, I have nothing that's blue but the Meredith's have lent you this blue garter so it's your borrowed and your blue." She handed me the beautiful encrusted garter for me to wear and I popped it into place then she handed me this beautiful bracelet that had tiffany's written all over it, expensive much. Again she wouldn't let me return it so I simply let her put that into place too, I had to admit though the bracelet and the necklace make the outfit look even better.

Both me and Esme stood looking into the floor to ceiling length mirror, we looked so pretty - though of course Esme looked better than me though she would never let me get away with saying it because I had been trying.

Then there was some piano music being played in the hall and Esme had to go downstairs I followed as the wedding was soon, as soon as I got downstairs I was glad I had followed. No one was around, no stares which I was thankful for and I also got the full impact of hard work and the smell of flowers.

I walked into the ballroom to see it completely finished and Edward was arguing in hushed tones with a man dressed all in black. He was smartly dressed but looked as though he was from a funeral directors, maybe he is, I thought giggling silently, maybe I'm going to my honeymoon in a coffin. Or maybe my honeymoon is in a church, in a coffin. Tehe.

"Hey Esme" I whispered in quite a loud voice so to make sure that everyone heard clearly.

"Yes Bella" She whispered in the same level of voice, obviously she had cottoned onto my plan.

"How many of us are we going to try and squeeze in one coffin?" I said with a smile though my voice was full of curiosity.

"Oh I don't really no Bella, but maybe they will turn up with another couple to help it looks like it's getting heated" Esme said with the biggest smile plastered all over her face.

Then together and in sync we turned our heads around, and stared with our eyes wide open at Edward and Mr Funeral Director.

"Darling this is the vicar, he has no coffins. Now get that tiny figure of yours over here," I started giggling hysterically and Esme joined in too, "oh and you look pretty." Edward added as an afterthought. I was still giggling though.

"Girls who did you think I was?2

"A Funeral Director!" Both me and Esme yelled in unison.

"Only you two could mistake a vicar for a funeral director" came from Carlisle.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Mr Funeral Director-otherwise-known-as-vicar found it hysterical.

"Oh dear, shall we started and off to our honeymoon before everyone changes jobs shall we." Edward suggested and except from a couple of giggles we were ok.

We got through the vows and soon we were at the "I do's" bit, I had the massive urge to giggle. I fought and fought with myself and finally I didn't need to giggle anymore, but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. And finally it was time to kiss so we, thankfully, quickly got that over with. Then I quickly ran upstairs and got I took all the pins out of my hair and left it down and curly. I grabbed my handbag, and my glasses for my cover I checked my look good (**an: if you have seen the new St Trinians movie then imagine the last head girl who wore the glasses and the curly hair.)**

I then managed to run back down the stairs gasping for breath as I went mind you, from there Edward led me out of the back exit and before I knew it we were in a private jet and flying over the city of London, then over the countryside and I'm sure before I fell asleep I even seen some mountains.

Well there you go tell me what you think good or bad I don't mind I just love feedback, OME this is 5 pages long on word like one of my longest chapters ever.

Thank you again please RXR

Jacqueline


	18. A Vampire's Kind Of Fit

**Heya I am really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I tried to do it last week since I had a week of but I didn't enough time to write with all the other coursework I had. And I refused to put this chapter out without at least 1,000 words luckily this ones over 2,000 which is good **** I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight**

I woke up to glorious sunshine beaming through my window, and feeling the warmth of it's rays on my arm. I soon saw I was lead down, on a bed - a rather comfortable and extremely large bed, I looked around the room whilst sitting up slowly and seeing a glass of water next to my bed which I gladly took and slowly sipped. There wasn't a lot of furniture around the room but enough to make it feel lived it, I'm pretty sure also added extra touches he knew I'd like. Things like a pile of bliss, shout and sugar magazines on a glass coffee table in the middle of the room, my coat hung up and my make-up bag placed neatly on a Victorian style table in gold which shined in the sunlight. I slowly got up and my feet found warmth in a soft and fluffy carpet, I walked around the room enjoying the feeling of the fluffy carpet against my feet. There was another door, I soon found, that lead to a room full of mirrors but those mirrors I found out were actually doors when I reached the first one with a lot of designer labels behind them, there was even some jewels behind one. I walked back out of there and Edward was stood at the doorway on his phone, he startled me but he hadn't even seen me yet. He was talking at vampire speed and in a whisper. He smiled as soon as he saw me and made an excuse to leave and quickly walked over taking strands of my hair and rolling it between his fingers.

"Good morning my love" he said slowly and with a smile, his golden eyes smiling at mine "I am glad to see you are awake"

"Morning, what time is it?" I asked snuggling into him I heard him smile and move slightly, and before I knew it we were sat down.

"About half eleven, you had a stressful day yesterday. You deserved the lay in."

"I'm not going to argue with you" I said putting lots of emphasis on the 'you' part, Edward chuckled it was true that in everyone's but his family's eyes he could do not wrong as a King. "But I don't agree with you, I think all of you Cullen's had it worse knowing everything and not snippets." Edward smiled at that and I didn't even pick up onto why until he said it.

"You're a Cullen now Bella," those five dreaded words that could kill me or warm me, which he meant though I had no idea. "and out of us all you're currently the only human."

"I have taken on your father before Edward and have won, he is currently scared of me. Who is living in fear then I wonder is it me or you?"

"Alright alright but I don't like the thought of you taking on someone as cruel and mean as my father, when he was powerful as well"

"Yeah well get over it" I said with a massive smile sometimes I didn't even know myself who he cared about most. It used to be rumoured all he loved was himself, but I have never seen that side of him since living with the Cullen's.

He chuckled softly at that and I could tell he had a large grin on his face.

"I thought we could go out today and take a look at isle Esme before your change, therefore you will hopefully remember our time here."

Oh great, I thought to myself, yippee I'm so excited NOT. He doesn't even call it our honeymoon anymore.

"Yeah that's fine" I heard myself say, and I managed to stop the sigh that was threatening to come out afterwards.

"Cool" Edward said and his whole face lit up.

I smiled although I was inwardly groaning, I walked slowly to my closet which I seen my suitcase things had been packed into. I decided on my orange outfit so I grabbed my orange t-shirt and my denim shorts because of the sun's heat. I slowly walked into the bathroom and washed, before dressing and I threw my hair into a messy bun. It symbolised how I felt at the moment, and added a slight bit of make up just to make myself look presentable. Then I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom putting on the knee-high boots that matched my t-shirt and grabbed my across the body bag and walked down the stairs grabbing my sunnies on the way down because I had a feeling it may be a bit bright.

Edward was stood smiling at me and talking to some man in a bored tone. I coughed and the other man, who I saw to be Mr Lorry, turned around and Edward just smiled even wider.

"Hey, Mr Lorry, what are you doing here?"

He smiled that old man smile, crinkly around the eyes from years of hard work. Even though he was a vampire and could no longer physically age, his years of hard work for the Royal family were very obvious and his eyes could tell endless stories. "I'm here to inform Edward, and obviously now you, of the latest on Edward Mason and I'm afraid it isn't good. He came to the palace about 6 hours after you had left with the other crowd, as we had anticipated, and so you were safely here. And luck was with us then and no one suspected a thing, we then had the story of you weren't feeling very well and unfortunately would not be able to see anyone, and obviously Edward would need to stay by your side in case you needed anything. They all automatically assumed that you were going through your change and they could hear heartbeats from some of the maids so that wasn't an issue, so we managed to get everyone out and they all went home. The guards then did a sweep through of the grounds and no one, not even Edward Mason, was left inside of the Palace. We then went back to normal and tidied the place generally up, but we were all waiting for when Edward Mason figured it out and tried to return. After everyone had left we put a special lock on the house so no one could get in, and everyone was inside, everyone was also informed of the situation and no one went outside thankfully.

But then we heard a massive crash and we could tell almost immediately that it was Edward, but he didn't know you had gone which surprised us but he thought you were changing - and we haven't corrected his thoughts - and so that aggravated him and he started shouting things, things like 'she was strong enough as a mortal but now as an immortal what the hell does he think he's doing' and that sort of thing. Then he said he wouldn't stop until he found you because we couldn't protect you forever"

And he finished, I was shocked to say the least. I was always told he was a violent and aggressive person but I had beaten him in a fight before so he never acted that was towards me or anyone who may talk to me. But to hear something like was a major shock and I wasn't scared, but I definitely felt something that wasn't there before.

What was I going to do with that stupid Mason? I thought to myself and began thinking of ways to get him back, in the human world he was already publicly humiliated but in the vampire what could I do that would make him want me to end his life for him.

I was pulled out of my thinking by both Edward and Mr Lorry looking at me as if expecting an answer.

"What" I asked with a confused expression on my face, what did they want me to say or do that I didn't say or do.

"Well most normal people would look scared then passed out you just smiled as if this is normal" Mr Lorry said with an amused though confused expression on his face.

"As I've said before Mr Lorry who drives cars" at that both Mr Lorry and Edward looked at me with wide eyes, I just smiled and carried on "this is normal, most vampires do not like that a human Meredith can be stronger than them. So I am constantly under threat and I took Mason down a couple of years ago and publicly humiliated him in the human world, what did you expect me to think. This IS normal."

Both Edward and Mr Lorry froze, I don't think they ever expected my life to be like that. But it was, everyday I had the fear that a vampire was going to get to near and cause me death. That was my life and I have accepted it now, but I suppose not everyone is the same and some people cannot even understand why I put myself in such a vulnerable position for a vampire family that could take everyone down with not much problems.

"So are we ready I want to see this island that's so amazing we just HAVE to see it" I said looking expectantly at Edward who came out of his shock and nodded his head up and down.

"Of course love" Edward said nodding and taking my hand to help me down the stairs and to just generally hold hands like any other couple would. I didn't miss the quick nod he gave to Mr Lorry and I definitely didn't miss the nod Mr Lorry sent back Edward's way, but it was easier for me just to pretend I didn't notice the exchange between the two men. And then we were walking through the island, Edward was right it was a magnificent island. I couldn't believe I was really here, I had dreamt about coming here since I was 12 and even then it was simply a fairytale dream. The Meredith of the secret honeymoon island of the royal vampire family, even Mrs Meredith who has been around way before the royal family came into power had no idea where this place might be.

I could remember us questioning her, but it came with no prevail. No one on the island could get out, and no one outside the island had any idea how to get in. At least no one had managed to get away if someone did come in, it gave a sense of free spirit to the island and made it feel safer than any bodyguard.

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back at me, I could see he was happy that I liked the island and seemed to be enjoying myself. The worry and stress of a normal life just melted away once you got here and you could enjoy what you had; the trees a proper green colour, the picturesque surrounding of the landscape and the tiny village with it's small Lilliput lane cottages, it was more like something out of a fairytale. Just like our story.

Edward pointed things out to me like the school, and the church. I was glad he seemed to be having fun and it wasn't all about me just for once, even though this seemed more like a holiday then a honeymoon it was still nice. And it helped that me and Edward got on well, and that seemed to be turning more into a relationship than a friendship, it meant there was no awkward moments between the two of us and it could just be us.

Once we had done a lap of the village we headed back to the, what I saw now, was like a mansion. A country mansion, with ivy vines and gorgeous old windows that must have been here for centuries, an old bell hung outside the door and the pathway was made out of cobbled stones. Edward led me up helping me not to trip and we finally made it inside where Mr Lorry was making me some dinner, I smiled at him as if to say thank you and he smiled back giving me a sandwich and a packet of ready salted crisps.

Then I went upstairs pretending I was going to take a nap, but actually I was going to get my emergency bag ready. This was the bag that could keep me potentially alive. A few sets of clothes, lots of underwear sets, paracetamol, plasters, blister cream and savlon, a pair of high heels, a pair of trainers and a pair of pumps to help with disguises. Glasses, sunglasses, hairbrush, waterproof make-up, passport, driver's license, Meredith ID, Bluetooth, rings, socks, iPod, phone and both chargers and finally my blanket and pillow. I could survive a fortnight on these items before, showing 3 forms of ID also helps to get seats on flights. And I had to have several different outfits for disguises. I came back down with my bag and Edward nodded his understanding before making sure I took a nap before we left. The last thing I remember before drifting out of consciousness is a sharp pain soaring through my system to the point that I could almost not breathe . . . . . .

**Well there you go, it's not really a cliffe because I think it's pretty obvious what's happened. I would like to say thank you to the people who keep reviewing, you know who you are, and to the rest of you I would really love your opinion even if you hate it I would love to know what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome. So please RXR for me **** I will try to get chapter 18 out asap but I cannot promise anything with exams, coursework and revision. **

**Thank you**

**Jacqueline**


	19. Transformation

**Heya cannot believe I have done this but I managed to write this chapter in a day, I wrote it to the song Waiting for Yesterday by David Archuleta and haven't stopped writing. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or favourited this story. But anyway on with the chapter **

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight**

I felt high on the fire, the pain that was soaring through me was the only thing that was helping me at the moment. I knew Edward had been in and out of this room, he's gone hunting a couple of times. I didn't know why he could even stick around for an hour at each time, I wanted to be able to ask him, but at the moment and for the last however long I had kept quiet and I feared a sign of my pain would come out if I tried to ask him. He was kind though and kept bringing me ice cold water to drink every half an hour or so it never had chance to cooled down and that's what I liked. It helped me when I felt like I was actually on fire.

The whole of my body was uncomfortable and however much I tossed and turned at nights, I never got any sleep nor did I ever find comfort. I decided though it was just like a bad monthly. So I got up, much to the surprise of Edward and Mr Lorry, and took some paracetamol out of my bag as well as a cooling strip and my forehead stick that cooled me down. I knocked back my paracetamol with my water, and placed a cooling strip everywhere I could and kept topping up my forehead with the stick. After an hour I found it seemed to cool down, it was still painful but now slightly more bearable then it was before.

It was not long before the excruciating pain came back again, but I had a slight bit of time to sleep. And managed to sleep a bit longer, according to Mr Lorry and Edward I slept roughly 30 hours which was quite an improvement for me. And I decided that I shouldn't have long left if I had been through pain then slept for 30 hours. I had roughly only a day left of this, the two men found me rather strange when I managed to get up, still telling myself it was only PMS and a migraine, and started to household chores such as cleaning. Something that always helped since it kept my mind busy, and off the pain I was in.

Once I had finished the cleaning I went for a walk around the island, Edward also insisted that he came with me. I nodded in agreement still not fully trusting myself to speak yet. So he also grabbed a jacket and pulled on his shoes taking his hand in mine, he smiled at me, and his eyes were warm enough. Golden brown and shining into mine, reminding me of what I was turning into, what I was bearing this pain for.

"Bella, I no you're in pain, I've been through the change, but I want you to know something. I love you Bella, and I'm sorry that I didn't give you any warning before I bit you but as soon as I saw you come down with the bag and looking as though this was normal. Which I suppose to is normal, but to me to have to see my wife so prepared to just face someone as powerful as my father for the second time as a human, I couldn't do it Bella. I will stand by you, and when your transformation has finished we will go home and we can sort this out, but at the moment it is too unsafe for you. But I need you to understand that I do love you, and I have done since before you even came here and I was speaking to Jade who constantly put you down, so that she could have me and become a queen, even then I wanted to meet you and see what you were really like. Then I seen a picture of you and knew you were the one, the one for me Bella. The one who's sun lights my sky, and who I value more than myself or the vampires I look after and am in charge of. The one who's smile actually makes me feel safe, who walks in a room and lights it up completely. The one who will always love me and never cheat or use my money for personal gain, I mean you turned down shopping in Channel who else do I know that would do that. Bella I don't know anyone else. I love you, you not someone else, you and I need you to know that and be confident in that truth before we go home because some people may try to split us up and the way we can be good rulers is by sticking together and loving each other."

My eyes were watery, my smile was obvious and I could see my smile was making him smile too, just as he had said. I nodded showing him I understood and squeezed his hand in reassurance with that he squeezed my hand back and we both laughed at how childish we were trying to see who could see who could squeeze the other's hand hardest. And for a moment it was a vampire and a human, it was a couple who were very much in love and were just enjoying being together. Because once we got home, who knew how long it would take to get back to this, just enjoying each other's company.

Once we had walked around the island a couple of times with Edward talking and me nodding, he led me into a café and even ordered for me. He got me an ice cold coke, thank goodness it was a warm day otherwise it may have looked a little odd. I drank it appreciatively and smiled at the temperature that immediately made me feel better. Whilst I drank Edward explained that I would probably ruin all my clothes, so after the café we went to the nearest mall and grabbed a couple of sets of clothes to keep me going. We both knew I wasn't going to be able to go on the aeroplane back to London, so Edward arranged for us to have a boat to ourselves, Mr Lorry would drive it and no one would be on it. It made me feel slightly better that I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone whilst travelling home. And we could practise my self control, once we got home in a house almost full of vampires with not many humans around we could build it up.

Once we had finished our trip I felt the fire staring to die down and Edward could hear my heartbeat and picked me up running at vampire speed back to our little cottage, where Mr Lorry had already packed up our stuff and we were ready to leave. Edward laid me down on the sofa and we all waited for the last bit to finish, me counting down my heartbeats and the two men listening to the final ones as a memory for them - I never thought the day would come where I would miss my heartbeats and hoping they would last longer, but that day had arrived. But there was nothing I could do about it now, my life was in serious danger and it would not be possible to be stubborn and remain human now. I wouldn't live through this that much was obvious. Edward wouldn't have bit me otherwise.

Boom . . . . . Boom . . . . . Boom . . . . . Silence. That was it; no more blushing, no more falling over, no more chocolate and ready salted crisps, no more breathing and definitely no more sleeping. If I could have cried I would have I would have never thought I would miss my humanness so much and I hadn't been a vampire for more than two minutes now. I slowly looked at both the guys, deciding to take the Meredith option and so when - speechlessly - Edward handed me a mirror, I refused it.

"I am a Meredith and I follow the Meredith rules, I will not hunt nor look in a mirror for two days. It is the only way I may regain my high status in the world of the mythical." I said to both men, they nodded slowly still speechless. I rolled my eyes, guys could be so stupid sometimes. And they had no issues, it seems, with staring open mouthed at a women simply because she may have been beautiful - I imagined I was, every vampire was, but it was a well known fact that a Meredith would look even better than your average vampire.

Usually I would have laughed their behaviour off, but today I could not find my sense of humour and instead applied make-up without my mirror. Finding a change of clothes that seemed appropriate, a floral knee length dress, with my white jacket, my white high heels and a handbag with the Union Jack on it, my diamond circles necklace and my dangly pink earrings.

I left my hair down, not bothering with it. When I walked back into the room where the guys were both still staring at the other door that I had left through. I snapped my fingers to get their attention and they both shook their heads and followed me out of the door, Edward taking my head and kept whispering beautiful under his breath. Mr Lorry locked the door and hung his head in shame, he was already married and I had a feeling he hadn't seen a Meredith that was a vampire before. At least not one like me, I imagined.

I giggled, making Edward smile and if vampires could blush Mr Lorry would be beetroot! It made me smile and gave me some positives in the situation. We finally got to a secret marina that I assumed no one else knew about, since they could easily get out here if they did. Edward helped me board the boat, and Mr Lorry seen to the luggage that we had. I looked around with Edward, not too bad, it had a living area and a bedroom and bathroom that wasn't exactly necessary but would be nice for showers and such.

We sat in the main room after that and I watched Twilight on my iPod again and then set my iPod onto shuffle and just listened to it. Gazing out of the window, I realised now how different my life would be now without having to sleep, eat or breathe. I also couldn't die, not without a lot of hard work at least, and could keep up with all the others. My senses tingled whenever we went past a human, but not for food but purely because they had a nice smell, like nice perfume. I smiled at them and waved back everytime they would wave at me.

I could see by the look on his face that I was still surprising him by every second of my now vampire life. I smiled as Waiting for Yesterday by David Archuleta came on, and I started swaying to the music and before I knew it we were racing along the Thames, I smiled as we passed many a ship, and even more of some rowing boats. Getting looks from everyone because of the boat we were in, I smiled the human scent wasn't bothering me at all. Edward's face was priceless, he was completely shocked, I don't think he's ever seen a newborn vampire that hasn't had a problem with human scents and blood especially as I hadn't even tasted blood yet, for which I am very proud of myself to not want to be attacking these humans. I simply put it down to the fact that I was inside a boat so the scents had been slightly purified with the air and the strong scent of my own kind now kicked in, so I didn't have long to think about the human scent that was still slightly in the air though was now masked.

Like getting on the other end, Edward helped me to get off the boat and again Mr Lorry got the luggage which the other bodyguards helped him with this time. And we started the slightly shorter journey back to the Palace, to which we were greeted with open arms, and again the human scent did not affect me and since it was a overcast day like usual I managed to wave and smile at some people, which also had a positive reaction back on. This helped me, and also surprised the other bodyguards who expected bloodthirsty and crazed newborn especially after Mr Lorry told them that I refused to hunt or look in a mirror for two days.

Edward suggested that when we got back to the Palace, I changed into a smart outfit so we could visit our family in parliament. I agreed and as promised as soon as I had gotten back I found all my stuff in Edward's room, I found my black stripy top that had a little shrug attached to it in the same pattern, and a thin belt around the middle with a silver buckle. A black pair of bootcut trousers, the kind you wear to school, and some black high heels. I added a silver scarf to match it and tied it around my trousers as a belt. Without checking how I looked in a mirror, I clipped one side of my hair back with hair grips.

I walked back downstairs to see Edward dressed in a suit and talking to a man about getting a car sorted for our trip to the House of Parliament. I clicked my heels on the last step, walking over it, and Edward looked up smiling before putting his arm around my waist and leading me to his silver Volvo. He opened the door for me and shut it once I was inside, then ran round the car and got in himself. Buckling our seatbelts we set of down the long driveway and off through a set of gates, I discovered led to houses where the rich and famous must live, and finally another set of gates came into view and Edward drove straight through them, as they opened for our arrival. Like they had been expecting us. I told myself not to think anything of it, Edward travelled this route so often they must know the car from six miles away and been able to open the gates. It wasn't anything else. But I couldn't help but wonder, I had often got into trouble with over-thinking things so thought it was best to keep my thoughts to myself.

We finally pulled up outside a large building, and Edward helped me out of the car giving his keys to a bodyguard, probably to park it for us, then he tried to shield me as much as he could from the paparazzi who were equipped with camera's and those things that can record what you say.

Once we were safely inside Edward got us to the room where everyone was, and for a minute I could see my friend as a receptionist getting a telling off for not dealing with the paparazzi. And it reminded me of my past life, I've come a long way from being a teenage Meredith to being the Queen of Vampires and for a minute I thought about how much a year ago I would have laughed at you, if you told me I would be trying to get away with the paparazzi as a vampire and the Queen of them as well. I would have probably almost wet myself with hysterics. But it was all real, and it was quite scary to really think about. Luckily we didn't make eye contact as Edward dragged me off into the common room with an awful lot of people in it. We got inside and the first thing I saw was about five hundred people staring at me as though I was the newest thing they had seen in years. The Cullen's were looking at me with smiles on their faces at the protective arm, Edward had around my waist. And Alice's smile told me she approved of my outfit.

Edward sat us down and finally everyone stopped looking, though it took them about half an hour to do this. We sat through parliament and then waited outside for everyone in the Cullen family to come out.

Emmett came first and picked me up, giving me a bear hug. Whilst everyone else stood and watched and I could tell I had surprised them as well, then I remember newborns were basically supposed to attack any vampire if they so much as touched them but it was Emmett. Once he put me down, Alice gave me a hug and Jasper followed after her. Rose gave me a hug too and Esme literally ran to be the next, then Carlisle gave me the final one before Edward slung his arm casually around my waist showing everyone we were together.

We talked for about ten minutes about Isle Esme then we all went back to our respective vehicles and drove home, but for once in my life I felt whole.

**There it is chapter 18 will try to update asap but I don't know because I didn't do any coursework today to write this chapter but I will try. Love it? Hate it? Either way let me know in a REVIEW **

**Thank you**

**Jacqueline**


	20. Uh Oh

**Heya **

**I'm really sorry for being so rubbish with the updates but I am almost halfway through the next chapter so I hope to get that one out soon (like within the next few days) and then hopefully I will be able to get some regular updates going.**

**Without further ado this is chapter 19 . . . **

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight **

I was flicking through songs on the internet finding something new to listen to, Edward was typing away on his computer finishing some notes that he had to do. I was guessing it was for the whole king role but I couldn't tell, he always had one meeting or another. We had been back precisely 12 hours and he'd already attended 3 meetings and a family gathering, it showed even more how he felt about our 'relationship' he would protect me, and he was willing to have me as a queen so that he could stay king but I'm still sure he would have preferred Jade. In fact I almost know it, I can feel it, it's at times like these when I wonder if he's actually emailing her or just generally talking to her instead of writing up his notes. I may just be being paranoid, but he couldn't give a damn about whatever out 'relationship' is, in fact I don't know where at all I stand with him. He comforts me when I am sad and listens to what I have to say, but what else, I occasionally get a hug. That is the extent of my relationship with Edward. I finally found some and downloaded the album, I then waited what seemed like ages for it to download - as a lot of things seemed to be now I was a vampire - I had already charged up my iPod and was now adding some songs. I was bored though, even Edward could tell that and that's saying something. He came and sat down next to me rubbing my back

"I'm sorry love" was all he said. We sat there for a long time, with him rubbing my back and my staring into space. It could have been minutes, although I was pretty sure it was hours, but I had no concept of time anymore so it was difficult for me to judge. But then Alice ran in with about eight million shopping bags, not joking, and filled my closet within a couple of minutes before running back out again. It was quite amusing though to be fair. I walked slowly over to my wardrobe to see what she'd bought, I found things I would never wear and not a pair of jeans in sight. I was not happy, seriously you'd have thought she'd get the point when I never wore anything she bought or anything like that. I never gave in, unfortunately neither did she.

Even Edward smiled, then we walked slowly down the stairs hand in hand and sat talking to Esme for a while before walking in the lounge and watching Emmett playing Mario Cart, he challenged me to a game so I beat him on a record and higher Jaspers score on the game which was good. I had played Mario Cart since I was a child, Princess Peach was always going to win. We had a couple of go's before Emmett realised Princess Peach kept on winning and his Donkey Kong couldn't come anywhere close on the scoreboard. It was quite funny to see his reactions and even funnier to see Rose basically laughing at her husband, I don't think Emmett had been beaten on this game before.

All in all though I was very bored, it no longer took me a long time to do things I was faster. And my day just seemed to have become longer than it used to be. So I decided I would take up a new hobby. I went to the library we had in the palace and looked up the list of things that a lot of people had enjoyed doing before me. There were lots of things, such as; gardening, craft, art, decorating, fashion, history, languages, maths, english, science, dance, drama, robotics, building circuits, pottery, candles, collecting things, sewing, knitting, scrapbooking, origami, soap making, cookery, cake making and decorating, story telling, singing, author, juggling (I had to laugh at the thought of some royal person trying to juggle, with perfect nails lol), learn to play an instrument, compose music, golfing, archery, horse riding (I had to laugh again at the thought of a vampire riding a horse), photography and weaving. All of them pulled you in, but none really had my something special I was about to think about my hobby but before I knew it Alice was calling for us all to get in the living room for a meeting.

I got down there to see both Edward and Alice looking worried. I guessed it was something to do with Edward Mason but didn't say anything, Edward looked me in the eye and gestured for me to sit down, I did as he gestured and effortlessly moved to the white recliner before perching myself on the end of it. I hoped this wouldn't take long, as much for the fact that I wanted to find a hobby as much as I didn't want it to be about Edward Mason. I really didn't need to deal with in-laws right now at this precise moment in time. I found myself almost laughing at that, it was quite amusing to think of Edward Mason as an in-law.

"Now the reason we have gathered you all here today, is to tell you that my father will be here in approximately 10 minutes so we need to get things sorted. Bella he clearly wants to get rid of you, though as you're a Meredith I don't think I need to remind you how to fight. Anyone else got any questions?"

No one answered. I couldn't blame them really, none of them were sure on how to even deal with a scenario like this. They didn't live my life. It was difficult to see my family like this and I vowed to myself not to let Edward Mason get away with putting this much pressure on a family like he was. It was inhuman. Just like him.

Everyone looked at me as though they expected me to know the answer to the problem. I didn't. I always had known, to not know angered me. But I didn't. All I knew was how I defeated him all those years ago. A fight which had been less than 10 minutes long. The fight which determined the way the vampires were now ruled. The fight that changed everything.

Flashback

Edward Mason stood as a King, arguing with everyone in sight. He challenged me to a fight, the whole of the Meredith's laughed knowing how good I was at my job. This made him even angrier.

"In public, Swan. Right here." His worst mistake, the mistake that cost him his kingdom, and his domain over the vampires.

We fought for a bit throwing a couple of powers here and there, but then I got bored. And took him flat out. The one gift the vampires don't like, the only one that can kill.

I could kill him with my hands tied behind my back and my eyes blindfolded. My power was like that, I could imagine his body in pieces and then in a fire and then when I made a mental contact with him, it happened. It was a power that came in useful quite frequently, and it never let me down. I could also keep up with any vampire by simply latching onto them mentally. That, too, came in handy.

He got up slowly, almost everyone by now was laughing at him. If he could have blushed, he would have been the colour of beetroot. He was so embarrassed. He left, but not without leaving me with a final thought

"I'll get you one day Swan" he spat my name out with disgust, making the vampires only laugh at him more and the Meredith's telling me to take him down. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows at him, silently asking him if he wanted it to end. He answered by simply getting in his limo, although it had dark tinted windows, I had the feeling he was glaring evils at me until I was out of his vision.

Flashback end

Everyone was still staring at me, even though I hadn't said anything - maybe that was why. I don't know. "Look" I started "he started the fight between me and him, but that was years ago and I know he has obtained powers since then that nobody knows about. So unless you know every single thing about him, so then I can call the Meredith's needed for the job and so on. I am not much use at all."

"No we don't but what we do have is a whole guard that are specifically trained to monitor every movement he may have, every person he may have been in contact with and a specialist physic who can tell you when and what he is planning. But you've gone against him before, do you think that will be enough?" Alice said with a worried look on her face and fright was obvious in her voice.

"That is good Alice, you have already covered the basics. But the main thing that we need to be strong in is to not loose anyone in the element of surprise, that will be his strong point so we make it ours. Also we need to have a strong defence force on EVERY gate. I think that is just about right, now remember he may come sooner to try and catch us out before we have a proper defence or he may come later to bide his time cause some stress and hope that we may forget and let our guard down. So to be safe we get a good guard and back up guard in place, and the main thing is DON'T WORRY because otherwise he wins automatically."

"Okay" Alice answered quickly, glad that someone could give her something to do and to do right now.

After that the various different Cullen's walked about getting various different things prepared, I was happy, this was turning out well. Everyone was willing to co-operate and since both Jasper and I had been involved with the army and fighting in defence and strategy it was all going smoothly. We also had a team of watchers and suppliers of information in the streets around where Edward Mason was meant to be.

I was sat in the library, still researching for the perfect hobby, when one of the butler's came in and said that I had a guest waiting to see me. So I followed him down and round the hallways until we ended up in the great hall. There stood a man with an army uniform on, he was tall but had very broad shoulders. He had little tufts of black hair coming out of his hat, and big black eye brows. He also had thick round glasses on that matched his burgundy hat and his big eyes shone through, a bright blue.

"Mrs Cullen, I presume" he said in a long drawn out and booming voice, like I was in an interrogation.

"Yes I am, from your uniform you look like an army man but I couldn't understand why sir" I said using my charm and smiling, having fun at watching him stutter and his eyes basically popping out. I knew I was a beautiful vampire, I also knew I probably looked much more beautiful than Rosalie - which really is saying something.

"I'm the uh-uh-uh head of the army ma'am" he said, stuttering slightly "I have to ensure your pro-prot-tect-ion" his cheeks had gone bright red and he looked so awkward, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"That's okay sir, so what did you want to see me for. Surely you could have talked to my husband about my protection. In fact he would probably know better, so why did you ask for me?"

"That's alright then ma'am and I had to talk to one of you, you see, and your husband is talking to someone else privately. Sorry if I disrupted you ma'am."

"No, your fine. And that is a logical answer. Okay then what did you want to ask me about?"

And so the half an hour conversation went on from there, we decided what we were going to do about my protection and what was going to happen when. We also got a new fire drill together and a code alert for all the bodyguards. After finally discussing where he was going to put his camera's with speaker phone's, Edward came in with Mr Lorry he raised an eye brow at me and I rolled my eyes in the direction of the army guy I was talking to. Edward smiled came behind me, and put his arms around my waist before kissing me gently on the lips. It wasn't a rough kiss, nor was it very long, but it still sent tingles to my toes and had a certain spark.

Then he turned to my guest "excuse me, is this something you need to talk to my wife about or can I deal with it?"

"I'm sorry sir, I was just leaving. I only wanted to check on what I was allowed to do with the protection scheme. That was all."

"That's okay then, but there is a lot of stress at the moment around this family so I would appreciate if you could make my wife's life slightly easier, by not talking to her about protection and things that could upset her."

I looked at my husband in shock, and I know the army man did too because I seen his look reflected in Edward's eyes. It was touching, very touching of him to do that. But I guessed it was just all part of the show, he couldn't really mean anything he just said or did. Could he? Oh I don't know boys confuse me. I easily found myself wanting to believe that he did kiss me because he wanted to and not just because I am supposed to be his wife. We had built a strong friendship before I was changed, and I had a feeling it was all shattered now. We would have to build a new bond, now that I was a vampire. Although he had been kind, and caring this morning. But that could have been just sympathy, I was in too deep though, if that was all he would give me then that is all that I will treasure in my heart.

Before I knew it, the army man was being shown the way out and Edward had pulled me over and sat with me on the sofa. We were watching some cartoon, though I didn't really know which. I wasn't paying any attention to it. I was thinking, about life. I heard Mr Lorry sorting the army man out, outside. And finally he left, but not without promising to return with his special camera's in a few days time. Nightmare. And quite strange too, it had been one of those days. The ones where you know you've got it bad before you even have a shower, the days where everything goes wrong and then gets even worse. Kind of typical for my life really. I should be used to it.

And to be fair, I never did get my hobby sorted. I haven't even got a hobby to help me out through the boring times. Honestly, it gets so boring otherwise without someone to talk to because EVERYONE ELSE literally has a hobby or is at a meeting. Seriously. Then they wonder why I know all of the maid's names of by heart and can tell you their life story. I got bored as a human, and that was when I still could take time eating, walking and even better - sleeping. But now, I have nothing. Nothing at all to keep me entertained.

All the family suddenly rushed in at once, I didn't know why until I heard the familiar car tyres against the gravel 100 yards away. And then in about 1 minute the familiar footsteps walking to the door, the knock which cannot ever be mistaken. Edward's grip tightened around my waist and I felt him put some kind of barrier around me and my mind. Carlisle got up to get the door, and then you heard the familiar footsteps come into the house.

"Hello, it's been a while." That familiar voice said.

**Well there it is, as I say I am hoping to get the next chapter finished and out in the next few days so please RXR with who you think it is that has come to visit. **

**Thank you**

**Jacqueline**


	21. Plans and Revelations

**Hey guys I know this one's shorter but I wanted to get it out since I left a cliffe on the ;ast chapter so sorry this is so late but I have been really busy lately and am quite annoyed with myself anyway since I lost this chapter three times thanks to my computer. Anyway enough with the excuses and on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight.**

My mother walked through the door, I looked her in the eye with the evilest and cruellest look I could muster. She looked really taken aback, though I couldn't understand why I know it was mean to think it but she should of expected better than to think I would run and jump into her arms. Seriously who does she think she is, I was pretty sure I had asked that she never come to see me or even so much as send me a letter or give me a phone call. I wanted nothing to do with her, and I had told her this. So why the hell was she here.

"Well I wasn't expecting hugs and tears of joy but I would of liked at least a hello." She said as if she had done nothing wrong, as though it was my fault everything was like it was. It's not. It wasn't my fault she preferred Jade, I had done nothing wrong to either of them but that didn't stop them hurting me in both emotional and physical ways.

"Hello mother" I said in a voice that made Edward look down at me in shock as well as the rest of the family. I was generally an easy going person, and they hadn't seen me around people that I really don't like so they don't know that my voice gets low and cold. I think they were also a bit surprised that I could get a voice like bells to suddenly go as cold as ice in the space of 30 seconds. What surprised me most, though, was my mother's face. She acted like she didn't know why I was being off with her, as if she genuinely couldn't comprehend it. This is sometimes why I never got into too many conversations with her that involved thinking, she was blonde and acted it. But she also had selective remembering (in other words, she only remembered the things that thought made her look good).

It was quiet except for the clock ticking from the old grandfather clock, not a kilometre away, and of the cars driving a good 30 miles away from here. For fifteen minutes it seemed as though time was standing still. None of us moved, we were the vision of pure statues, and we could have been mistaken for a museum. No blinking, no breathing, no moving and definitely no speaking took place within those fifteen minutes and I was starting to get more and more agitated with my mother. So I stood up and danced gracefully up the stairs towards mine and Edward's room, I looked over the room to try and find something to do to settle my mind before having to talk to my mother. So I found a new outfit to put on that I hadn't worn yet; it was a dark blue skirt, white tights, and dark blue and white stripy top, a white waist belt, a long red cardigan and red high heels.

I curled my hair and put some blood red lip stick on, I didn't know why I was dressing up - it wasn't like I was going anywhere. But having this outfit on, with blood red lip stick, gave me a lot of confidence - or it could just be the lip stick, that always gives me confidence in myself. I walked down the stairs quietly and heard that no one was moving, and I could see for myself no one had moved since I had left the room. My mother had a shocked expression on her face now though, and Edward looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"You wanted to talk" I said looking at my mother whose eyes popped out at my outfit "so start talking."

"Well, I'd like to explain to you about the situation with Jade. I don't expect you to believe me, but I would like to tell you anyway. It all started off about 80 years ago, I was alone at that point - because your father is human although he will be changed into a vampire soon - in France, my father and mother had been dead for a little while so I knew I was free to leave if I wanted to. Then as I was out hunting one night I came across a beautiful young girl, because I knew I couldn't have my own children so I took the girl home with me. Her name was Jade, we separately but always met up to go hunting together. Also if one of us had an issue with a man then both of us went to sort it out, they could never stop looking at us long enough to fight. Then 20 years ago I met your father, but he was 24 and still liked to go partying and things. Then I bumped into him again accidently when he was 27, I knew I had to have him but he was already married and you were on the way. You see Bella that was why I sort of resented you. I loved you like you were my own daughter, but you weren't and since I'd been with Jade longer I sort of always preferred her over you. But I am sorry and I want to make amends, when you made that phone call I felt awful and your father got so angry with me and wouldn't talk to me for days so please before you tear my family apart let me leave on a good level with you and so even if you don't talk to me we aren't arguing."

"Whatever you say Renée is completely wrong, I kind of understand about Jade now. But if you always preferred her when I was never your daughter why the hell did you even try to be my mother." I shook my head and stormed out feeling Edward on my toes.

I sat down on the staircase and Edward sat next to me, he had his arm around my waist and my head was on his shoulder. We sat there, still as statues, for hours or maybe it was mere minutes. I couldn't tell you without looking at a clock. I contemplated everything that had been said over in my head, again and again and again, trying to see if it made any sense to me. If I could take comfort after being told, or whether I'd have preferred not to know.

Once I had everything sorted in my head I slowly walked back into the lounge, hand in hand with Edward, to find Carlisle explaining our problem to my mother and saying that that was why I was slightly more stressed than usual because of it.

I breathed a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to explain. I didn't really need that hell as well, on top of what I had to already deal with. Renée looked shocked, I knew it was because she had expected me to be having an easy life so she could go back home and place me as the part of the enemy in the family so that her and Jade wouldn't be blamed. But I still blamed them. What she had said about her past was not that sad to have to put your "daughter" through emotional bullying for. And it was emotional bullying because I thought it was just me and that my mind was playing tricks on me because I always thought me and Renée got on well.

Carlisle looked at me, silently asking my permission to continue explaining and make some good plans. It may have only been Renée but it was better than being just us, at least now we had someone to help us. It was another vampire as I saw it, that may have been all but it was something. I nodded, giving him permission and he started arranging plans with Renée within a slight amount of time - whether it was a couple of minutes or an hour - we had some better tactics than we had had before Renée had entered the building.

There was still one thing going around my head though, I still hadn't found myself a hobby. It was actually annoying me now.

**Well there you go you know the drill RXR even if you think it's rubbish or even just to say hi **

**Thank You**

**Jacqueline **


	22. A Girl's Gotta Do What A Girl's Gotta Do

**Heya, **

**This is the last chapter, I hope you have enjoyed my story and I know it's short and probably not very good but please read and review at the end. So for maybe the last time for a while . . .**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters.**

It was the next morning before we had a proper plan, as well as enough guard ready and also before Edward Mason came back.

He drove slowly up the back road, at this point we already knew he didn't care about whether or not we saw or heard him coming. He hadn't been quiet all the way here and we knew from camera's installed it was definitely him, unless of course he had a shape shifter to look like him - though at the current situation we didn't think it would be that plausible.

**(AN I am absolutely useless at writing battles/fights so I kind of just wrote an overview if you want to write one for me that would be great, send it to me via a PM or something and I'll add it ****)**

It was quick for him, there wasn't really much time spent on any suffering it was quick and ended fast. Mainly for Edward's sake, even though he didn't get on with his father it still wasn't nice for him to have to watch him die. It was Emmett who struck the final blow, something no one was really surprised at that since Emmett was the strongest one as well as the one with the most hate towards the now dead Edward Mason.

Time break - I would say roughly 100 years into the future

Thankfully my mother left shortly after it had all died down, now all the excitement had gone she didn't want to know. But I was thankful for that, I didn't want her anywhere near me or my new family. It was nice to see her for the however many hours it was that she was down for but even nicer now that she's gone. We never have heard from her ever again and for that I am happy, I assume mother and Jade changed dad but I am not certain, I haven't heard from him anymore than I have mother or Jade. Though from the newspapers I know Jade married a very rich barrister and so she is doing well for herself.

Alice is still Alice, she goes shopping every weekend and we I make her clear out anything she doesn't want or need through the week and I donate it to the Charities who take the clothes over to people who need them. Most weekends I have about 30 carrier bag full's to take for them, she'll never change. She and Jasper are still really happy together and recently she has become a wedding planner and started her own business, we can all tell Jasper's happy with the news it takes the pressure off him and Alice having to have lots of weddings so that she can plan them. Although it's not doing things how she would like them she is still happy. Jasper too, he has been collecting books and now has his own section in the library.

Rose and Emmett are still the same, Rose loving shopping and fixing all her cars - as well as the rest of the families, and Emmett is still playing video games. Like the rest of them those two haven't changed, Emmett is still as slow and strong and really well Emmett. Rose is also getting into this Kid's charity thing and visits the Children in hospital taking lots of toys and such for them to have. She loves being around all the little children and is there for honest hours, I think she'd stay there for days if they didn't have to sleep. Rose has also open her own mechanic's and is a professional now, Emmett still working as the jack bless him he'd love to help out but we all know that would be disastrous.

Carlisle and Esme haven't really changed either, Esme still acts like the over protective mum and Carlisle still works as a doctor in the hospital - he is the best they have and they constantly give him praise and pay rises though we really don't need it. Esme has also opened a new business as a florist, something that she is and has always been passionate about. We are all very supportive of her doing that and it's nice because me and Esme grow the flowers in our back garden and we got out and pick them together which is nice. Carlisle also helps towards our charity offering medical care to those who cannot get it otherwise.

And Edward, well he's as busy as always. Being a King is stressful at the best of times and especially now as his father's gone he is really stuck, even if he didn't talk to him before about it, it was still nice to have him there for advice and guidance on the whole thing. But it's getting easier for him, and we do things together more now - not to mention the fact that we now actually act like a couple instead of just two people who happen to be the King and Queen of the Vampires. He's very romantic though, like the other night unexpectedly he arranged for a candlelight dinner and he had lots of rose petals thrown everywhere.

And me, well there are loads of things that have to be done and tended to all the time now, Queen stuff as well as attending and doing my charity work. But with Edward by my side I know everything is going to be okay. And it was all okay in the end, I have found what I needed all along not only in Edward but also in my new hobby, I kept searching and searching because nothing I ever found seemed to be right for me but then I found what I do now everyday and where you can always find me. I now do cloud watching in the garden, it's very relaxing (and I agree also quite odd) but I enjoy it and it doesn't inconvenience anyone else so why not I say.

But overall I think it's been a great 100 odd years, though I wouldn't know exactly since time is such an odd concept to think about now. But it has been a lovely 100 years, and I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

The End

**Thank You for reading please RXR, I hope to write more stories and I have an idea lined up but whether or not I do it yet is another matter because I have been pretty bad at updating this story so I hope you can forgive me for that but I have had major writer's block all the way through this story but thank you for the reviews and for everyone who has alerted and favourited my story it means the world so thank you **

**Jacqueline **


End file.
